break down her walls
by etotheswan
Summary: Emma Swan is running from something and seeks refuge in a small Colorado town. She quickly decides to take a job working as a ranch hand on the Mills Ranch. What happens next will not only be freeing for her, but also for Regina Mills. Originally I wanted to name it The City Girl... You'll see why.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma Swan's legs hurt from being cramped up in a car for three days straight and it feels good to finally be out walking around. As she bends down to pick up a loaf of bread from the bottom shelf of the local general store in the small Colorado town she's passing through, she feels both knees pop and creak and she cringes. "Dammit," she breathes, straightening back up and clenching her jaw. She knows she should probably take it easy for a day or so… There's only so far that she can drive before she hits the shore.

She grabs a few more necessities and stops by the deli counter, receives a gentle nod from an elderly lady with a name tag that says "Granny." Emma smiles, "Can I get a half pound of the smoked turkey?" she asks, the lady peering at her from over her bifocals.

"Sure thing, miss." Granny goes to work, slapping cold cuts on the scale, occasionally looking up and almost glaring at the tall blonde. "You're not from around here," Granny says, nodding towards Emma.

Emma crosses her arms, adjusts her stance, "How can you tell?"

"Well," Granny starts as she bags the cold cuts and slides the plastic baggie across the cooler. "It's a small town, ya see. And I've lived here my whole life. And you? I've never seen you before. And believe me, I've seen _everyone_."

"Yeah," Emma says, clearing her throat. "You got me there."

"You need anything else?"

Emma shakes her head and picks up the baggie of turkey. "Maybe you could," she starts, a bit breathless after being called out, "Tell me where I could get a room for a few days. Since, ya know, I'm not from around here."

Granny smiles, chuckles, and then wipes her hands on her apron before saying, "There's a motel a couple blocks down on your left. Hide-a-way Inn."

"Thanks," Emma nods and makes her way up to the checkout line to pay. There's a leggy brunette with red streaks littered throughout her hair running the only cash register and Emma can't help but notice she's most definitely dressed for the summer months. She hears the girl ask the man with the cowboy hat she's helping if he's found that ranch hand yet. After he takes his hat off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, he laughs and answers, telling the girl it's not easy to find someone who will work for nothing. Emma has to agree. Sounds like a horrible gig.

When it's Emma's turn, the brunette eyes her suspiciously, taking out each item from the basket Emma had been holding, and typing in the numbers of the prices with ease. Emma feels instantly uncomfortable and notices her palms are sweating.

"Where you from?" The brunette asks, a smile displayed on her red lips.

"You people don't miss a beat, do you?" Emma rubs her palms on her cut off shorts and smiles.

"Don't get a lot of tourists," the brunette answers. "You in town for long?"

"Couple days," Emma answers as she holds out a $20 to pay for her groceries. "Heard there's a motel a couple blocks down."

"The ol' Storybrooke Motel."

"That lady behind the deli said it was the 'Hide-a-way Inn?'" Emma tilts her head, and then gets the joke. "Oh, she thinks I'm running from something, eh?"

The brunette laughs, "Well, you don't exactly look like the type that stays in one spot for long."

Emma smiles and then glances around the general store. "You might be right about that." She looks back at the girl and nods her head, "Of course, people do change."

"Not around here they don't," the girl replies. "Name's Ruby, by the way."

"Emma. It's nice to meet you."

Ruby finishes bagging the few groceries Emma had picked up and hands it over to her. "If you stay for longer, look me up. We'll go get a drink together."

Emma nods her head and shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, why not?" She pays for the groceries and heads outside, the temperature rising and rising.

* * *

"It'll be $49 for the night. Gotta charge you a deposit for the sheets, though."

Emma lets out a small chuckle and then realizes the man isn't kidding. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes ma'am," he says, rubbing his hand over his scruffy beard. "I don't know why, but people love to steal the sheets here."

"Understandable," Emma responds, another laugh escaping. "I'll pay cash for the two nights."

"And the sheets."

"Yes, and the sheets," she adds, shaking her head back and forth as she takes out enough money to cover the cost.

"Room number 108," the man says, clearing his throat. "It's a good room. Great view. Ice machine is two doors down from you and the hot tub and pool are open if you'd like to take advantage of the hot springs."

"Hot springs, eh?"

"Oh, yeah. Nights are cooler up here at 9,000 feet. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure," he waggles his eyebrows at Emma and a shudder creeps through her body.

"I'll remember that," she says quickly, grabbing the key and heading out the office door and over towards her yellow Volkswagen beetle. "It's gonna be a long couple of days," she mumbles to herself.

* * *

The only benefit of this podunk town is the fact that right next to the Storybrooke Motel, a seedy, small town bar exists. It resembles a run-down shack on the outside, and truth be told, the inside isn't much better. There's a small sign that reads, "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone, no matter who you are, who you think you are, or who your daddy is." Emma rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Talk about back country livin'..._

"Can I get a double Jack on the rocks?" Emma asks over the dull roar of a twangy country music tune.

The bartender looks up from washing glasses and then down the bar top towards her voice. He nods, "Sure thing. One sec." He turns around, hastily wiping his hands on a towel, and grabs the neck of the bottle of Jack Daniels. As he pours the dark liquid the ice cracks in the fresh glass. He glances up again Emma as she taps tapping at the screen of her cell phone and cursing softly about _no goddamn signal in this hell hole_. "Not from around here, love?"

Emma looks up, her eyebrow arching, "Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'just passing through' or what?"

The bartender laughs. "Well, first of all, you're tapping at that bloody phone like it's going to attack you. And second," he motions towards her whole body, "I'd remember seeing you around here."

Emma smiles after the glass is placed in front of her. She flips her long blond braid over her shoulder, tries to hide her eagerness to down the liquid, and fails as she quickly swipes the glass from the counter and takes a giant gulp. She notices the bartender watching her, rubbing the scruff on his chin, and then places both of his palms on the bar top. He's attractive enough, considering that this town seems to be nothing more than a wide spot in the road.

"And second," the bartender continues, "you have an accent. Not sure if you've ever noticed that before."

Emma chuckles, ducks her head as he reaches for the glass and then looks back up at the bartender. "You're one to talk there, man." She swirls the liquid in the glass, the ice cubes clinking against each other, and before she takes another drink, she asks, "I won't get a signal at all here?"

"Not really. If you wanted a signal, you should have stayed near whatever city that accent hails from."

"Awesome," Emma breathes, slipping her phone back into the back pocket of her jean shorts. She glances around the bar, sees a man with a cowboy hat on the bar top in front of him and a small woman with a pixie haircut at the end of the bar top are clearly a couple; their banter is getting heated. Emma overhears the man say something about a ranch hand and if he doesn't find one soon, Mills is gonna have his head. "Wait a second," Emma mumbles, making it more obvious this time when she looks at the two again. It's the same guy from earlier that day in the general store. No wonder she was called out so quickly for being a tourist. Even she is able to see the same person two times in one day. "Hey," she shouts at the bartender who lifts his head and walks closer to her area. "What's up with this guy?" She jerks her thumb towards the couple.

"David?" The bartender asks. "He's the lead rancher in charge of recruitment at the Mills Ranch. Needs another ranch hand or Mills is not going to be happy."

"Recruitment?" Emma asks, a laugh escaping from her throat. "It's not a college, for Christ's sake."

The bartender purses his lips and then shakes his head back and forth. "You obviously do not know how perfect Mills wants everything. And I mean _everything._ "

"Yeah, probably not, since I'm not from around here," Emma quips, rolling her eyes. "Why do they need another one so bad? Someone die?"

"Crickey," the bartender hisses. "You need to watch your tongue, love, unless you like enemies."

Emma gulps and then waves her hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, just," the bartender leans forward. "A lot of drama there. Not one to gossip, so you'll have to ask someone else." He pushes off of the bartop and starts to walk away, "You sure sound interested in something you don't plan on sticking around for."

Emma rolls her eyes again and downs the rest of her whiskey before slapping a $10 on the bartop. "You don't know me very well."

* * *

When Emma opens the door to the motel room in the morning on her way to get coffee, she finds a note stuck to the outside of the door. She quickly looks around, suddenly nervous. The note is crumpled and the handwriting on the outside says _The City Girl._ She unfolds the paper and reads:

 _You seem like you need a job. Something other than gossiping. Why don't you stop by the ranch? I could use another worker. Unless you're too city for this town._

 _David_

Emma crumples up the note and shoves it into the pocket of her khaki shorts. "City girl?" She puffs as she walks the 30 steps to get to the office of the motel. "City girl?!" Another puff of air comes out of her mouth when she walks in through the door and over to the coffee pot. "Hey," she says at the man sitting behind the counter. "Do I look like a city girl to you?"

The man freezes in silence, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Seriously?" she whines.

The man still says nothing.

"Come on. I mean, is it that obvious?"

Still nothing.

"Well, shit," she mumbles as she turns to pour herself a cup of coffee. She quickly takes a drink of the black liquid and wrinkles her nose. "Christ, is this what you people call coffee? It's like motor oil!"

Nothing.

Emma rolls her eyes and takes off towards her car, mumbling and cursing about being a _city girl_ the entire time. As she starts the car and takes another drink of the hot coffee, she checks the directions on the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. _Left on Main, Right on Mifflin, and take that till it dead ends_ is scribbled at the very bottom.

" _City girl_?!" she says in disgust as she floors the beetle and peels out of the parking lot towards Main Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma feels like she's been in the car forever when she finally sees Mifflin Street coming to an end. She has to admit that she honestly has no idea what she's planning on doing when she gets to her destination. It's not that she doesn't kind of need a job. She doesn't really know where she's going these days - just knows where she doesn't want to be anymore. But this? What the fuck is she doing? She has no real clue and it's starting to seep in as she sees the giant wooden overhang with an ornate, metal _Mills Ranch_ sign proudly displayed.

She turns her car onto the dirt road and follows it as it winds around and climbs up and up, going through maple trees and then Aspen trees and then Pine trees. The road levels out and she wonders how far up the side of a mountain she climbed in her beetle, because her ears need to pop from the change in altitude.

Emma checks her car clock and notices that it's taken almost an hour to get here from her motel and there is _still_ nothing around, until all of sudden, a log home can be seen in the distance. When she gets closer, she sees a large barn off to the left and a circular horse corral. There is a smaller, more run down cabin to the right under a group of Aspen trees, which doesn't look like it's being lived in at all.

She pulls the beetle up to the side of the barn and parks next to two older Ford pick up trucks. As she emerges from her car, she notices the now named David standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the side of the barn.

"Well, well, well… City girl," he says with a smirk.

"Ya know -" Emma starts but is cut off when David starts to laugh.

"You're from the city, aren't ya?"

Emma reaches up and runs both of her hands through her hair and then makes eye contact with the dark blonde. "Yeah. So?"

"Only a city girl would come to work on a ranch wearing khaki shorts and Chuck Taylors."

"Whoa there, _cowboy_ ," Emma says with a huff. "I wanted to be comfortable in this heat. And besides, it's not like I brought a whole lot of clothes with me."

David pushes off of the barn and waves two fingers in the air, motioning for Emma to follow him. "You'd think a runaway like yourself would have packed more when you took off," he semi-shouts as they're walking towards the front door of the barn.

"I'm not a _runaway_ ," Emma shouts back, rushing up to help him slide the large barn door open. "You people in this town are seriously ridiculous with how you jump to conclusions."

"Okay then. I'm all ears," David yells over his shoulder.

"Uhhh, yeah. It's my own business. But I'm not a runaway. I'm too old to be a friggin' runaway."

"Well, whatever you are, you sure shouldn't be in this town if you're trying to hide from someone."

"I'm not hiding from anyone." She's defiant in her tone and body stance, but truth be told, her heart is racing.

David stops what he's doing and looks over at her. He smiles a crooked little grin and asks, "Aren't ya, though?"

Emma folds her arms across her chest and takes a deep breath. "My reasons for being here are my own, buddy."

He chuckles as he takes the red handkerchief from his back pocket and wipes his brow. "You want the job or not?" He folds the red paisley material back into a square and pushes it into his pocket again.

Emma studies his face, his eyes, the way he seems so sturdy even though he's not much bigger than she is. "What's the pay?" she asks, even though she knows already that it's a big, fat zero dollars.

"You can stay in the cabin over yonder if you want the job. Free living in exchange for hard work." David smiles. "I know you can't be enjoying the amenities at the motel. The coffee would put hair on _my_ chest."

Emma lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "Okay. You got a deal," she says as she reaches her hand out to shake his. A sparkle shines in his eyes as he shakes her hand.

David turns abruptly and picks up a shovel and motions towards a wheel barrow. "Grab those two things there," he commands. "First things first: muckin' the stalls."

"Great," Emma mumbles as she catches a pair of leather gloves he throws at her right before they slap her face. "Just so you know," she starts, catching up to him while pushing the wheelbarrow, "I'm not real great with animals."

He looks over at her with a wry smile, "Or people?"

"Funny," she scoffs as they round a row of stalls. There are 6 stalls and 4 horses with their heads hanging over the doors, all of which start snorting loudly when they see David approaching.

"We have a total of 6 horses."

"Hence the six stalls," Emma responds sarcastically.

He doesn't acknowledge her tone, but instead carries on with, "Two horses are out now - Rocinante, an American Quarter Horse and Gonzo, who is a gorgeous black Arabian . These others are Charming - he's a Paint; Jiminy Cricket - he's an Appaloosa; and Beast, who is a Pinto." His voice trails off as he goes over to a tall, white horse and lets it nuzzle his face. "And this… this is Snow," David murmurs while petting the side of the horse's face. "She's mine."

"She's beautiful," Emma remarks. "And huge."

A laugh escapes from David's mouth and he turns to look back at Emma. "Yeah, she's a white Arabian. Pretty big for her breed; about 17 hands."

"What the hell is 'a hand?'" Emma asks, her eyes glued to the giant animal.

Another laugh from David echoes through the barn when he turns around and waves his hand at Emma. "This is, city girl."

"You're a _real_ comedian."

"It's a measurement," he finally answers, showing her on his hand. He gathers a leather strap on the side of the door to the stall. As he unlatches the stall door and swings it open, revealing Snow, she moves around her stall a bit before David rubs his hand along her side. "Roughly about the size of a palm. It's four inches. So, Snow is about 6 feet tall from the withers," he motions to the shoulder, "to the ground."

"How do you even get up onto her?" Emma asks.

"I jump."

Emma's mouth falls open and she instantly feels stupid when he starts laughing.

"City girl, you are crazy. I use a saddle and stirrups." He starts to put the leather strap around the horse's muzzle. "This is called a halter." He shows Emma how to adjust the tightness and then clips a rope onto the brass ring on the side. "The lead," he motions to the rope and hands it over to Emma. "Now come here."

"No way."

"You have to get to know the horses. It's part of the job. And stop acting scared. They can smell fear."

"Jesus," Emma mutters as she steps closer to the horse, who instantly bows its head and tries to pickpocket Emma's shorts. She smiles when the horse picks its head up and nibbles gently against the palm of her hand. "Hi Snow. My name is Emma," she says next to the horse's head. She gets a snort of air on her hand in return.

"So, you do know something about horses."

"Yeah, a little. I know to keep your hand flat so they can't bite your fingers off," she explains with a small smile.

"Give her this," David says, handing over a red apple.

"The whole thing?"

"Yes," he chuckles. "The whole thing."

Emma holds the apple and the horse starts to nip at it before snatching it out of her hand. There's something about the loud crunch of the flesh of the apple that makes Emma smile even bigger.

"Okay," David interrupts the moment. "Walk her."

"Uhh…"

"Part of the job." He nudges Emma gently before she finally takes a step, holding onto the rope.

"Come on, Snow," Emma whispers, her voice cracking. "Let's do this together." The horse instantly starts following her when she pulls gently on the rope. "Uhhh, where am I taking her?"

"The corral."

Emma continues to lead the horse, who is now nudging Emma on the back of the arm. She smiles as they're walking, hearing the gentle clip-clop of the horse behind her. Maybe she could get used to this. "Good job, Snow," Emma says over her shoulder as they approach the corral. the gate is open, so she leads the horse in and unlatches the rope from the halter. When she turns to walk away, the horse continues to follow her and she just laughs. "No, Snow, you stay here." The horse stops and Emma looks back at David. "It's like a really big dog, isn't it?"

He laughs from his spot on the outside of the corral. "Pretty much."

She turns to leave the horse in the corral and locks the gate behind her. "That was fun!"

"Well, _Emma_ ," David reaches out his hand again. "It's nice to meet you."

"And here I thought you'd just keep calling me City Girl." She shakes his hand and he smiles at her.

"I still might."

"Oh, great."

"Now, let's teach you how to muck a stall!"

Emma feels her eyes roll as she follows David back to the barn. _Maybe she should have thought harder about taking this job…_

After mucking five of the six stalls, Emma feels fairly sure that her arms are going to fall off of her body. They're on fire. And even though the gloves helped, she still developed a couple of blisters. She leans against the wall in the horse called Charming's stall - who belongs to some woman named Mary Margaret - and takes a long drink of the water bottle David had brought her. It's lukewarm now, but feels and tastes amazing nonetheless. She wipes her mouth with her forearm and takes a deep breath. She can hear commotion on the other side of the barn, so she goes to check it out. It's David and a smaller woman with long, dark hair that's pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck.

"It's not a great idea to hire someone that has absolutely no idea how to handle horses, David. I thought I had made that explicitly clear?"

"No, I know, Miss Mills but I couldn't find a single person that would take the job. No one wants to work for free."

Emma's ears perk at the name Mills and she realizes this must be one of the owners of the ranch.

"Free? You call a living space and three square meals _free_?"

David fumbles with his hat in his hands with his head held high. "She's doin' real good, though. I don't want to let her go."

"Fine," the woman says as she crosses her arms. "You're responsible for teaching her everything. You hear me?"

"She's already good with the horses."

The woman scoffs. "Oh, sure. She's from the city, right? All they know there is how to ride in a cart being pulled down the street by some idiot who doesn't take proper care of the horse."

"No," David says, placing his hat back on his head and pulling it down a bit. "She's good. You can even go check her work on the stalls."

"Shit," Emma hisses as she hurries and gets back to the stall she was working on. She slips the gloves back on her hands and grabs the pitchfork and gets back to work, spreading out fresh hay on the stall floor. Her heart is in her throat. She knows this can't be good.

"Emma?" David's voice is right behind her now

She stands up and turns, almost standing at attention, and smiles. "Hi," she says with a crack in her voice. "I'm Emma."

"I've heard," the woman says with a smooth voice. "And you have no experience."

"That is true," Emma responds, propping the pitchfork against the stall wall. "But I am a quick learner. And I'm more than happy with living arrangements instead of pay."

"And the food, too," David attaches to the end of her sentence.

"Yes, and the food."

The woman rakes her eyes over Emma's body, taking in the blonde's attire. "I trust you'll come to work from now on dressed appropriately?"

"Yes, of course," Emma blurts out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize -"

"I know you didn't. Because you don't have experience," the woman says, eyeing David now.

Emma glances at David and then back at the woman. "Mrs. Mills -"

"Miss."

Emma shakes her head. "I'm sorry?"

"I am not married. It is Miss Mills."

"Oh, my bad," Emma mutters. "I just assumed-"

"Everyone does," Miss Mills deadpans, her face void of emotion.

Emma struggles to find her bearings. "I just wanted to say that I am very excited about this opportunity. I promise."

The woman turns around and heads away from David and Emma while shouting, "You'd better not disappoint me," over her shoulder.

David shakes his head before he opens his mouth to speak. "I am very sorry," he says softly.

Emma chuckles. "And to think I was scared of the horses," she jokes.

David laughs, "Yeah, boy, were you wrong."

"Tell me about it," she replies, picking the pitchfork back up.

"Nope, come on." David grabs the tool from Emma and walks out of the stall. "Lunchtime."

* * *

So, maybe a delicious cheeseburger and potato chips wasn't exactly what Emma expected after working her ass off mucking stalls, but it is exactly what she got. And the best salad she had ever tasted. She happily munched away as she sat next to David at the picnic table in the back yard area of the log home.

"Who all works here?" Emma asked around a mouthful of burger.

"Well, there's me, and you, of course."

"That's it?"

David takes a drink from a water bottle and then sets it back on the table. "We just lost Robin."

Emma gasped. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

"What? Oh! No! Wait! He's not dead. That's not it at all. He's still alive," David explains frantically.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you and your position here, so probably best to not ask too many questions." David continues to eat his cheeseburger, glancing over at the back porch of the house every so often. "There's Archie, he helps Regina run the business side of the ranch."

"Regina?"

" _That's_ Miss Mills," he comments, his eyes wide as if saying _I can't believe you just asked that_.

"Geez, sorry," Emma laughs. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like she introduced herself."

"She probably never will." David shoves the last bite of the burger into his mouth and says, "And Lacey, she helps clean the house and everything. And then," David swallows and watches as the door from inside opens onto the porch and the same pixie haired woman from the bar comes outside. "And then there's Mary Margaret," he breathes, his voice all dreamy.

"Goodness, keep it in your pants, man."

David blushes ten shades of red and then pulls his gaze away from the dark haired woman. "She, uh, she works with Henry. Home schooling."

"Who's Henry?"

"I am," comes a voice from behind where they're seated.

Emma turns around and sees a young man standing in the grass with dirt smeared across his face, a dusty old cowboy hat pulled down on his head, a plaid button down with rolled up sleeves, and Wranglers on. "Hi there," Emma smiles, offers her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He returns the smile, takes her hand and shakes it firmly. "I'm Regina's son," he explains as she walks over and grabs a burger from the plate of meat and then slaps it onto a bun. "Are you the new ranch hand?"

Emma nods, finishing off the last of her potato chips. "You look like you're about 25 years old," she jokes before polishing off her water bottle.

"I'm 15, gonna be 16 in a month," he says around a mouthful of burger. "Where are you from? You sound weird."

David lets out a laugh and then answers, "She's from the city, little man."

"What city? There are a lot of them…"

"All over really," Emma responds, elbowing David in the side. "But my hometown is Boston."

"That's awesome!" Henry's smile fades, though when he finishes with, "I've never been out of Colorado. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just," he takes a deep breath, "I've always wanted to see the world."

"Sometimes the world is rough, kid," Emma replies. "But I know what you mean."

"Henry!"

The kid sighs and then shouts over his shoulder, "What, mom?"

"Did you finish fixing the fence on the back 40?" Regina yells from the barn.

"Yes, I finished it," he yells back and then rolls his eyes. "Does she think I want to deal with her wrath?" he asks David while leaning over his plate.

"Man, she sounds like a real peach to work for," Emma mumbles towards David.

"She was better before…" Henry starts, but his voice trails off and he looks like he know he shouldn't continue the sentence. He ends up clearing his throat and finishing with, "You just learn to not piss her off."

"Don't let your mom hear you say that word," David instructs before he stands up from the picnic table and stretches. "Okay, Emma, let's get back to work."

She reluctantly stands with her plate and starts to follow him. "See you later, Henry."

"Bye!" he says enthusiastically.

* * *

Emma closes the door to the last stall and takes a deep breath. She's done! Finally! She's finished cleaning and mucking and all she wants is a beer and more food. _No wonder cowboys are in such great shape._

"So," comes a voice from down a couple of stalls. "Why are you here?"

Emma takes the few steps down to the stall that had been empty when she first started. Now it holds a beautiful brown and white horse - the American Quarter Horse she assumes - and Regina Mills is brushing its side. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you here? Colorado. This town. _My ranch_. Why?"

"Um-"

"And spare me the 'it's none of my business' routine. It is my business now that you work here."

Emma watches the woman intently. "I took the job because I didn't have anything to rush back to Boston for."

"Why?"

"Because your guy David called me a City Girl and I never back down from a dare."

"Wait a second. He _dared_ you?" Regina asks, her voice laced with irritation as she looks over at Emma.

Emma smiles, "Not directly." A silence falls between the two women as Regina continues to brush the side of her horse. Emma hates that she's letting this woman slightly intimidate her, but it's clear this is how she functions with everyone. And while it might be irritating - considering they barely know each other - Emma decides it's best to not rock the boat.

Regina clears her throat, "What is your last name?"

It's a strange question and not one anyone else has bothered to ask, so it throws her off guard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your last name. You do have one, don't you?" Regina makes her way to the other side of her horse and looks directly at Emma, an eyebrow arched to her hairline.

Emma shakes her head and immediately feels like an asshole. "It's Swan. Sorry. I just, I don't know what I thought you said."

"Swan?" Regina asks, still brushing her horse.

"Yes, like the bird."

"Do you like birds then?"

"Yes," Emma replies.

"Why?"

"They're free." Emma's response is so quick and matter of fact that Regina stops what she's doing and stares at Emma for what feels like days.

Regina continues to look at Emma when she asks, "Are you not _free_ , Miss Swan?"

For a second, Emma doesn't think she should answer the question. Regardless of what this woman has said, it isn't any of her goddamn business. But she finds herself compelled to respond. She opens her mouth and answers with, "I am now." She waits a beat before bowing her head and slipping the gloves from her hands. "Thank you for this opportunity, Miss Mills. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she turns and heads away from the stall, leaving a very stunned Regina Mills standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Some people like to write, or read, or watch TV. They pick up a hobby that takes the stress away when times are rough. Regina Mills never had those hobbies. Don't get her wrong. She loves to read, loves to sit down and crack open a great murder mystery, and even though she's dealt with a lot of heartbreak, she'll even read a romance novel from time to time. Most of the time, the romance doesn't even interest her, though. It always seems so stale, so normal, so perfect…

Regina's stress relieving hobby these days, though just happens to be riding her horse. There is something about the open range and then beautiful Colorado sky that bring peace to her when nothing else seems to work. And today was no different. The wind whips through Regina's hair as she spurs Rocinante out to a full run. She can feel her heartbeat pumping, her blood racing through her veins, her mood getting lighter and lighter. She turns him north, heading towards the creek bed that exists along the trails.

When she reaches her destination, she dismounts from the saddle and leads Rocinante to the edge of the creek bed, where he immediately starts drinking the cold water. Regina bends down, places her ungloved hands into the snow run-off and closes her eyes. The temperature has been climbing, which is good, but snow still exists at the peaks even though it's the beginning of June.

Her mind has been preoccupied with so much right now that getting out and riding seems like the only logical thing to do. She was so upset with how things were panning out when it came to things at the ranch. Her staff was dwindling, her relationships were suffering, and all because she didn't know how to say no.

And now?

Now she's so worried and uncomfortable with herself that she can't even find some serenity when it matters most.

And then David goes and hires Emma Swan.

A city girl.

An _idiot_.

"I'm already annoyed with her. She doesn't even own a pair of cowboy boots!" Regina says as she looks over at Rocinante. The horse picks his head up, a soft snort of air comes out of his nose, and then he drinks some more water. "And she doesn't even know how to handle herself around the animals. And what about you, huh? How am I supposed to be okay with her moving you back and forth and she doesn't even get it?" Regina laughs when the horse obviously doesn't respond but instead nudges her under the arm and almost pushes her over. "You must think I'm being too hard on her, eh?" Regina stands and gets a travel feed bag from the saddle pockets and opens it up. Rocinante immediately goes for the grain, chewing away happily.

* * *

When Regina gets back to the ranch, she sees that Emma's horrible yellow beetle is gone. She walks Rocinante back to his stall, finds that it's been freshly cleaned and an apple is sitting on the stool next to the door with a note with scribbled handwriting that says _Hope it was a good ride_ and no signature. Regina knows it's from Emma, but why?

Why, why, _why_? She doesn't want to like this employee. Not after all the drama with the last one. Not again.

"How was it?"

The voice shakes Regina out of her thoughts and she looks over her shoulder at Mary Margaret. "Perfect. As always. There's a storm rolling in, so I turned back," Regina finishes unbuckling the saddle and then picks it up to move it to the rack outside of the stable.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Mary Margaret asks from her now seated position on one of the stools. "You seem awfully irritated at David."

"No, you seem awfully worried about something that doesn't concern you," Regina snaps. "I'm not going to get rid of your boyfriend, if that's what you're really asking about."

Mary Margaret tilts her head and looks directly at Regina. "Stop. That's not why I'm asking. And you know it."

Regina slides the brush onto her hand, tightens the strap and then runs it along Rocinante's sides. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. "I know. I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I'm okay. I promise."

"I know you're not over Robin leaving."

"He didn't just leave, Mary Margaret," Regina says, her voice cracking. "He left _me._ " She sees the other woman stand out of the corner of her eye and come closer to the stall. Rocinante nods his head a few times at the woman and Regina smiles at his acts of childish behavior - always wanting to be the center of attention.

"You know it means he wasn't right for you, right? You have to start trying to let it go."

"That's easier said than done."

Mary Margaret lets out sigh and then reaches out to put her hand on Regina's arm. "It'll get easier."

"Will it?" Regina asks, looking directly into Mary Margaret's eyes.

"It has to," she responds before she turns and leaves Regina to finish with Rocinante.

* * *

Regina toes off her boots and pads through the kitchen, grabbing a handful of grapes on her way to the family room where Henry is watching TV. He's engrossed in some television show about fairy tales and villains and heroes, which makes her want to roll her eyes every time it's on. She has tried numerous times to watch the show with him, but villains unfortunately really do exist and heroes? Heroes just _don't_. She hasn't found a hero maybe ever in her life. And that makes her hate the very idea of them. Regina sits on the arm of the couch and looks over at him. He's getting so big, so old, so mature, but his attempt at shaving last week has left him with a small cut on his cheek. Regina reaches over and runs a finger along the faint scratch now and he just smiles.

"Hi, mom," he says, not pulling away, which Regina loves.

"Hello, my dear, how are you? Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I tried to wait, but you were out late."

"I know, I'm sorry. Did everyone else eat?"

Henry pauses the show and looks over at her now. "Yeah, David and Emma ate before she went back to town. And Mary Margaret ate with them, too. They're upstairs in the den I think… Or their bedroom? I don't know…. Hey, did you know that Emma's going to move into the old cabin?"

Regina nods her head, a gentle sigh escaping.

"That'll be kinda cool."

"So, do you like the new employee?"

"Yeah, actually. She seems really nice." He tilts his head and looks at her. He sees her disgruntled look and knows exactly what it means. "I take it that look means you don't like her?"

"I didn't say that," Regina smiles. "I just… You know me. I won't make a decision right away."

Henry lets out a laugh and then covers his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Regina asks, pushing him playfully with her hand. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he says, still chuckling.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you tell me right now or this show gets turned off."

He gasps while moving the remote control as far away as possible. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't tempt me," she jokes with him.

"Fine." Henry shrugs his shoulders and says, "It means you always form an opinion before you get to know someone… You realize I know you pretty well after all these years of being your son, right?"

Regina starts to laugh and then looks back at the still paused TV show. "I guess you're right."

"I know," he says, his voice so deep considering he's only 15. He reaches over and lays his hand over hers. "Are you doing okay, mom?"

She feels her heart clench, the chest walls seeming to close in around the strong muscle. "Every day is a little easier," she replies, softly, full of emotion. "I'm sorry that I put you through all of that."

Henry squeezes her hand. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Henry," Regina whispers and then he unpauses the TV show, probably knowing that the conversation had gone on long enough. She stands and heads through the family room and down a long hallway to her bedroom. It's been a long day and honestly, she's so tired, she doesn't even feel like eating. The last three months have been too much… too trying… too emotional. She thought nothing would hurt as bad as Henry's father's death. And losing Daniel was the hardest thing she had ever gone through. But this past heartbreak was enough to make her want to curl into a ball and fade away into nothing.

The only thing that keeps her going is Henry. And he knows that, which is either extremely good fortune, or extremely risky. Is it good to tie your happiness to one person?

Either way, Regina knows she's a mess. And so does everyone else.

Except for Emma Swan. This newcomer with her blonde hair and her insanely green eyes has no idea. And Regina wants to keep it that way.

She had better never figure it out. Because…

Well…

Regina sits down on the wooden bench along the wall of her bedroom and sighs as she leans her head back. It just wouldn't be good, would it? To let someone else in… To let someone else break down her walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"David!" Emma shouts from the corral. "Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! David!"

David comes running from inside the barn just as Beast and Charming are galloping at a full speed out of the corral. "Oh man, what the hell happened?" he asks, his hands on his hips, a look of pure irritation on his face.

"I don't know," Emma almost whines as she walks over towards him. "I was getting ready to approach Beast to take him back to his stall when all of sudden something him. He starting running around the corral and the other gate swung open and he took off out of it - which apparently wasn't locked properly - and Charming decided to join in on the fun."

David lets out a chuckle and starts walking in the direction that the horses ran off. "Don't worry. We'll find them."

Emma follows David through the trails that wind back behind the barn and corral. The brush is pretty dense and Emma's first fear is rattlesnakes, because that's all she ever sees in movies are people being bitten by snakes. "How far do you think they went?"

"Not far, I'm sure." David whistles a high whistle when they come to a clearing. Still nothing. "They're probably over that ridge. Let's go."

Just as they're heading towards the north ridge, Regina comes through the clearing directly in front of them riding her horse with Henry riding his. "They're this way," Regina shouts, looking as displeased as ever. She turns her horse around and heads back the way she came from. Henry does the same, but not before shouting _hi Emma_ , waving his hat at her across the open field.

Emma takes off down the trail following David. Both of them are running and Emma can feel the sagebrush that lines the path scratching at her jeans. She's thanking god that she wore jeans today instead of risking it and throwing on another pair of shorts - just to piss people off. It's funny; she'd piss off people intentionally before, but now? Now she's scared shitless that she might actually get reprimanded.

"David, I see Beast over there," Emma says through heavy breaths. It's a warm day in the mountains and running around isn't helping. "I bet Charming isn't too far behind. Those two are inseparable."

"I'm glad you picked that up about those two horses. They're best friends." David comes to a halt. "You go that way, I'll come around the flank."

Emma cuts through the field and sees Regina and Henry on their horses coming up behind Beast. Charming is on the east side of the field, about 20 yards away, grazing, so Emma decides to take a chance and go get him. "Charming, buddy, let's go," she says softly, as she approaches him from the side. He picks his head up from grazing and whinnies. Emma walks right up to him and attaches the lead David had given her to his halter. She pulls on him and he starts to follow her, nudging her on the back of the arm the entire time. "Good job, beautiful," Emma comments as she looks back at Charming. When she makes her way over towards Regina, Henry and David, they're having a bit more trouble getting Beast to cooperate.

David walks up to her, eyes darting between her and the horse. "How'd you do that?"

"I walked up to him and attached the lead," Emma answers, shrugging her shoulders. "Why?"

"Because he is never that easy to get."

"Really?"

David shakes his head, takes Charming from Emma and then holds out the lead for Beast. "Go. Get Beast now."

"What? No. Beast doesn't like me like Charming does."

David chuckles, "Go get Beast."

Emma sighs as she takes Beast's lead from David and makes her way over towards the Pinto. He looks kind of crazed which makes Emma's heart beat quicken. She glances back at David and then over towards Regina and Henry.

"Emma, you need to be careful," Henry cautions. "He's spooked by something. Look at his ears."

Emma nods and then stops, looking at Beast. "Beastie, come on. Let's go home," she says softly. "Let's go."

"Miss Swan," Regina interrupts.

Emma doesn't look away from the horse when she answers. "What?"

"I don't want to alarm you, but -"

"Mills, I got it. I need to _be careful_. No worries."

Regina's voice raises an octave when she says, "No, _Swan_. There is a mountain lion about 200 yards from us. I can see him walking."

Emma looks over at Regina and stops. "What _the fuck_ did you just say?"

Henry's eyes go wide and he grips his reins a little tighter, causing Gonzo to take a few paces to the left.

"A mountain lion, Miss Swan. We need to get the horse and get the hell out of here." Regina slowly slides a rifle from the opposite side of her saddle and checks the chamber, all while safely atop her horse. "I need you to cowboy up and get that damn horse, Miss Swan. _Now_."

"Fuck," Emma breathes as she looks at Beast. "Come on, Beast. Let's do this." She takes a few more steps and he goes to rear up, but Emma holds her hands out. "No, no, it's okay," she soothes. She's not going to lie. She can barely feel her legs because of the adrenalin pumping through her veins, but she takes another couple of steps until Beast finally allows her to get right next to him. She attaches the lead to his halter while soothing him with gentle encouragements and takes a step, leading him towards David.

When she hands over the lead, David hops onto Charming's bare back and looks down at Emma. "Ride back with Regina. I'll take the horses."

"You don't have a saddle," Emma says, her voice shocked.

"I know. I'll be fine. Go with Regina." He takes off on Charming with Beast running alongside him.

Emma looks back at Regina as the woman walks up on her horse. Her eyes are still on the mountain lion when she says, "Do you even know how to get on a horse?"

"Yes, David taught me." She grabs the leather attached to the stirrup and shoves her Chucks onto the iron before moving her hand to the pommel of the saddle. "I've not done it with another person, though."

Regina raises an eyebrow and looks down at her.

"Oh, my God, I didn't mean it like," Emma says, her voice irritated.

" _Today_ , Miss Swan," Regina says, _almost_ smiling.

Emma bounces a couple times before semi-expertly getting onto the horse behind Regina.

"Hold on, Miss Swan. We're getting out of here."

Emma glances over at Henry before she slides her arms around Regina's waist. He smiles at her, his eyebrow raising just like his mom's does. "You'd better hold on tighter than that. She's not going to trot home," he says with a laugh as he pushes his hat further down onto his head and shouts "Ya!" making Gonzo take off.

Regina lays the shotgun across her lap and grabs the reins tighter. She clicks her tongue and Rocinante leaps into action. Emma hears herself yelp and then clamps her mouth shut tight. She's only ever taken Snow around the corral at a very slow speed; David said that she was bouncing around too much like a sack of shit, of which she took offense. Now she's trying very hard to not bounce off the back of Rocinante and it's harder than she thought.

When they come to the clearing right before the barn and corral, Regina slows the horse down with a gentle pull on the reins. She takes a deep breath, the horse trotting them back to the corral, and says, "You realize that could have ended a lot differently."

Emma loosens her grip on Regina's waist. "I know," she breathes. "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just… The corral gate on the other side wasn't latched and it wasn't from me, so I didn't realize it and all of a sudden Beast bolted and Charming took off after him and I don't know… I feel horrible about it. I really do. I am so, so, so sorry." She takes another deep breath and stops herself from continuing to ramble. "I understand if you want to fire me."

The brunette glances over her shoulder at Emma. "I don't want to _fire_ you," she replies calmly. "But I need you to start paying more attention to your surroundings. There are a lot of things up here that you wouldn't encounter in a big city. Mountain lion happen to be one of them… And there are quite a few roaming around these parts the last couple of years. The last thing we need is to lose a horse to something like that."

"Okay," Emma practically whispers.

"You know how important a car is to a police officer?"

"I do."

"Then you know how important a horse is to a rancher." Regina looks away from the blonde and stops Rocinante completely. "I didn't want David to hire someone without experience because not only do we have to teach you how to handle the animals, but we have to teach you how to handle the ranch. And the ranch _life_. It's not just my home, Miss Swan. It's my livelihood."

"I get it," Emma replies. "I really do. That's why I understand if you want to get rid of me."

Regina lets out an annoyed sigh. "I don't want you to leave, okay? I already said that."

"Okay."

Regina clicks her tongue and Rocinante starts to walk again. "The only other thing I'm going to say is... you absolutely have to get some boots."

Emma lets out a snort and then says, "Okay," with a smile on her face.

* * *

Emma pulls out a six-pack from the liquor store fridge and then grabs a bag of pretzels before she plops the items on the counter at the gas station. The clerk looks at her and before he can say a word, Emma smiles and says, "No, I'm not from around here. Yes, I'm from the city. And no, I won't tell you where I'm staying."

The guy looks hurt, but he hands over Emma's change and with a gruff voice tells her that he already knows all about her. "News travels fast in a small town. Don't ya know?" he asks, smiling and revealing one tooth on the top gum. "And you're staying at the Storybrooke Motel. Everyone knows that, too."

"Jesus," Emma breathes out. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"You will eventually," he says with another toothless smile. "Especially if you wind up staying up at the Mills Ranch."

"Seriously? How?"

"I told ya, sister, news travels fast."

Emma gathers up her items and heads out of the store, thanking the man and then walking the short distance back to the hotel. She already showered for the night and honestly, all she wants to do is down the beers and pass out, but as she approaches the swimming pool, she sees Ruby from the general store sitting in one of the chairs on the outskirts.

"Hey there," Ruby says as Emma walks closer to the fence. "Care to share that beer?"

Emma lets out a laugh, "Not really…"

"Aww, come on now, that's not very hospitable."

"It's not my job to be hospitable, is it?" Emma makes her way over to where Ruby is sitting and hands her a cold Coors Lite. She plops down on the chair next to Ruby and they both pop open their cans of beer simultaneously. Even the _ahhhh_ that comes out of their mouths is in unison. "That's so good."

"Yeah, it is," Ruby sighs and lets out a loud belch. "Oops!"

Emma starts to laugh. "Now that's _country._ " They both chuckle and look up at the night sky. "I'll never get over how many stars you can see here," Emma murmurs before taking another long drink of her beer.

"Just wait 'till you're out at the ranch staying there every night. The stars are ridiculous out there."

"I swear to _fuck_ ," Emma almost yells. "How in the hell do you people know this shit already? I haven't breathed a word of it to anyone."

"Emma, you have got to stop being so put out about being talked about. You're newsworthy because you're new. That's all. Don't take offense to it."

"I get it, but it's annoying. I hate drawing attention to myself. I figured small town, no one would give a shit about me. Boy, was I _wrong_."

Ruby smiles and glances over at Emma. "I take it in all of your worldly travels you never stayed in Small Town, USA, eh?"

"Damn, I guess not," Emma laughs. "So, what's your story?"

"I have no story," Ruby says softly. "Unfortunately."

"Everyone has a story."

"Well, mine is that I'm stuck here because I don't have a degree and the only job I've ever had is working for my grandma at the general store." Ruby takes a swig of her beer and then finishes with, "Not a very good story, is it?"

"It's not horrible."

"So, what's your story then?"

"Ha!" Emma shouts and cringes when it echoes off of the motel surroundings. "I am not telling you jack shit about myself."

"Oh, come on. Why?"

"Because you'll tell so and so and then they'll tell their mom and then yadda, yadda, yadda now the whole town knows. No way." Emma finishes the rest of her first can of beer and then pops open another. "And besides. You think your story isn't very good? Mine is worse. So, just let me keep this one thing about me a mystery, okay?"

Ruby lets out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. But at least tell me why you decided to work at the ranch with Regina Mills, because she is not really a nice lady. You know that, right?"

"She does seem a little rough around the edges."

"Well, then, why are you working for her? Especially when obviously you aren't staying here for long."

"I don't know how long I'm staying," Emma remarks. "And honestly, I took the job because I hate when people act like I can't do something. This whole town has done nothing but gossip about me since I rolled into it. I'm not just a big city girl with not a care in the world. I wanted to do something that… that mattered. And this seemed challenging."

"And Regina?"

"What about her?"

"She's kind of a bitch," Ruby hisses while opening another beer for herself. "I mean, you didn't hear that from me."

"Unlike you, my friend, I do not gossip, so don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"So, you like her?"

"What? No! I didn't say that. I just don't gossip. And I'm not going to gossip about my boss."

Ruby leans forward in her chair. "How's it been then?"

"Fine." Emma remarks. "I sort of fucked up today, but whatever..."

"What? Why?"

"Long story. Let's just say that Regina Mills is not a big fan of Emma Swan. I'm sure that'll be all over this town by morning."

"Eh," Ruby shrugs her shoulders and downs her entire beer in what looks like one chug. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Jesus. You just downed that whole beer."

"Ha! Yeah, I did. You're a city girl and I'm a country girl. I could drink your ass under the table. And I will. But not tonight. I have to work tomorrow morning at 4 AM. So, Emma, you take care."

"Alrighty," Emma says as she watches Ruby in her short shorts take long strides to get to a moped. She hops on the scooter, starts it up and throws a helmet on her head before zipping away down Main Street. Emma hears _thanks for the beers!_ being shouted in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma manages to open the door to the small cabin while carrying a box with some of her belongings and a bag full of cleaning supplies. She kicks it open with her foot, cringing as it slams into the wall behind it. As she reaches around and tries to find a light switch, she's hit with the old, musty smell. When the light comes on with a pop and soft whirring sound follows, she walks in and takes in her surroundings. The entryway is small with hook for hats, coats, and a bench with space under for shoes. Boots probably… In the living area, all of the furniture is covered with white sheets, except for a small table in what Emma assumes is the dining area off the left. It looks like something out of a horror movie, a haunted ghost house, or something. She feels a chill run up her spine. The windows all have the shades drawn. She takes a few steps inside the living area and drops the box and bag, which causes a huge billow of dust to form. A coughing attack later, she's going around to all of the windows and pulling up the blinds, cracking the windows open, and pulling off the sheets from the pieces of furniture.

Aside from the horror movie feel, it's actually not a bad little home.

 _Home…?_

Emma looks around the living area and tries to smile. Tries to feel like this could be a place to stay… To actually find a spot to not be afraid of…

It's not out of the realm of possibility. Staying. Putting down roots. She likes all the people so far. Well, all of them except for Regina.

She sighs. That's not true… It's not that she doesn't _like_ Regina. She honestly don't know _how to feel_ about the woman. Regina is stand-offish and pretty prickly. And the thing that Emma hates the most? She's ridiculously intrigued by the brunette. But it is clearly _not_ reciprocated. In the last three or four days she's only seen the Regina fleetingly. And those encounters haven't been anything to get excited about. In fact, the last time, Regina seemed utterly annoyed because Emma was having trouble tightening the saddle on Jiminy correctly. David had waved it off, saying _it's just Regina_ and _to quit worrying so much_ , but Emma was so frustrated and upset with herself. The longer she is around Regina, the more she wants to impress the woman… but all she seems to do is drive her nuts.

It felt so similar to everything else in her life. Her friends, her parents, her past lovers… Everyone always seemed to be disappointed in Emma at one point in time. And it wasn't getting any easier as she got older.

She shakes her head as tears start to form and quickly gets back to cleaning up the living area, pulling off sheets from the furniture and cracking open the shades and windows to get a cross breeze going. Screw being sad! She is going to be just fine. She always figures things out…

Emma goes over to another box she brought in and finds her laptop case, flipping it open and connecting it to her wireless speaker. Once her music is playing, she feels a little lighter, a little more like being productive instead of standing around moping about her shitty life and the shitty people in it.

There's a knock on her door and before she can rush over from where she's at in the small kitchenette, she hears the screen door creak and open.

"Hello?"

Emma rounds the corner to the door and sees Henry standing there holding her duffle bag and the last box from her car. "Henry, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to offer my assistance… Help you with your things," he explains, handing over the box and then the duffle. "You travel pretty light, huh?"

"Thank you so much," Emma says as she plops the bag and box on the floor. "Yeah, I didn't want to be too cramped in my car." It's not really the truth. The truth is sad and lame and who wants to hear that those few boxes and duffle bag are everything she owns?

"Do you need help with anything? I'm done working the ranch for the day… I don't have any homework." Henry smiles, "I'm a real great help in the kitchen, too."

"Oh, are you now?" Emma takes off towards the kitchen and motions for him to follow. "Maybe you can help me clean up in here. Sweep the floor?"

Henry's face lights up. "I would love to do that," he exclaims and then lets out a laugh. "Sorry, I guess that sounds pretty desperate, doesn't it? What kid likes to clean?"

Emma tosses the broom she found in the small pantry to him and he catches it with ease. "Don't apologize. I'm glad to have the company," she explains. "It's been awhile since I've had it."

"Had the company?" he asks, running the broom over the old linoleum.

"Yeah."

"Same here." Henry looks up at Emma. "I mean, I have my horse and my mom, but you know, sometimes it's just nice to have other people around."

"What about Mary Margaret? And David?"

"They're great. And so is Lacey. And even when Ruby and Granny stop by… It's all fine. But," he stops sweeping and keeps his head down. "It's just nice." He glances up at her again, "You know?"

"I get it," Emma replies.

"So," Henry starts, sweeping in big, long strokes, "That was pretty crazy the other day… with the mountain lion… You recover from the excitement yet?"

Emma continues to wipe the countertop when she says, "I was about 99% sure your mom was going to can my ass."

Henry lets out a laugh. "Nah, I think she actually kind of likes you."

"You are blind, kid. She absolutely does not like me." Emma shakes her head as she remembers Regina's irritated expression and the lecture about _the ranch life_ and the horses and how Emma needs to pay more attention to things. "I think she was pretty irritated with me."

"Yeah, but that's mom. She doesn't really know how to be _super_ nice." He stops sweeping and finishes his thought with, "I mean, she's not mean. But she's just…"

"Abrasive?" Emma offers. "Bitchy? Rude?"

" _Passionate_ ," Henry comes back with, a finger in the air to denote his point. "She's _passionate_."

For some reason, and Emma wishes she could understand why, the thought of Regina Mills being passionate about anything makes her entire body warm up. "Yeah," she replies softly before grabbing another disinfectant wipe that she bought for the cabin.

"You'll see." Henry kneels down to sweep the dirt into the dustpan and then looks up at Emma. "What are you passionate about?"

"Oh, kid, I don't even know anymore," she answers before she even has a moment to think. "Maybe not being bored. I'm definitely passionate about that."

He chuckles and dumps the dirt into the trashcan. "That's actually something to be proud of, I think. Because being bored sucks."

"Doesn't it?" Emma responds, laughing with Henry as she grabs the remote for her speaker and turns up the Madonna song. "But now it's time to dance!" Henry laughs harder as Emma dances around the small area, wiping the counter tops as she sings _Like a Prayer_ at the top of her lungs. She spins around, lost in her own world, and sees Regina standing in the doorway watching. "Holy _fuck_!" She yells while clutching at her chest and somehow finds the pause button on her remote control. "You scared the _shit_ out of me."

"Miss Swan," Regina starts, "Do you think it's appropriate to curse like a sailor in front of my son?"

"Mom, I hear it all the time from Dav -" Henry starts but is cut off by a wave of Regina's hand.

"Henry, don't you have homework?" Regina asks, her eyes never leaving Emma's face.

"No, I finished it all. And I finished the work with the cattle earlier with David. I promise. I was just helping Emma," he explains, still clutching the broom.

Regina looks from Henry to the speaker and then to Emma. "Madonna?" she questions and then purses her lips together.

Emma looks at this woman with her tired dark brown eyes, the light pink that's across her nose and cheeks from the harsh Colorado sun, the scar that's etched into her skin above the right side of her lips... She'd be lying if she said she hasn't wondered how Regina got that scar. Or wondered why Regina is single. Or why she won't just let say _call me Regina_. "Well, I mean, it _is_ the best way to unwind after a hard day on the ranch."

"I see," Regina replies. "I also see that you haven't purchased appropriate clothing to work a ranch in."

Emma looks down at her skinny jeans and her Chucks. "I didn't have time to go shopping yet. And besides," she leans against the counter, "I was perfectly fine _today_."

"Just wait until a horse steps on your foot in those." She motions to Emma's feet. "You won't be fine anymore." Regina folds her arms across her chest. "9 and a half?"

"My shoe size?" Emma asks.

"Yes, Miss Swan, your shoe size, not your age."

Emma can practically taste the disdain, but she rolls her eyes anyway. "Yeah, that's it," she answers and then glances back at Henry. "Is she always this much fun?"

Henry's eyes go wide, but he still can't hide the smile that starts to form on his lips. "Yes," he pushes out, trying to not smile.

"Mmhmm," Emma says smoothly, looking back at Regina. "You want to stay and help clean up in here, Miss Mills?"

Regina's right eyebrow is in her hairline. It's not normal for an employee to speak to her in such a manner, and honestly, she isn't sure how to deal with it. She rules by enforcing fear. Probably why every ranch hand she hires leaves. "No." Her tone is harsh. "Tomorrow is a big day. We're bringing in a new horse."

"I heard," Emma furrows her brow and wonders what is going on inside the brunette's head. "Why another one?"

"You need one," Regina answers matter-of-factly. "Can't very well have a ranch hand that doesn't have a horse for cattle herding season."

Emma's mouth falls open. "What are you talking about? I don't need a horse. I almost fell off the back of yours."

A sly smile spreads across Regina's face. "Don't worry. Someone will try to teach you how to not be a bumbling idiot." She glances at Henry and then turns to leave. "Don't be too late, Henry. You have lessons tomorrow with Mary Margaret."

"Okay, mom," he says, barely able to control his excitement that she didn't make him leave.

"What the hell?" Emma asks after hearing the front screen door slam shut. "First, a _bumbling idiot_? And second, I don't need a horse. I barely even like them!"

"Don't say that around my mom," Henry chides. "She's being super nice to you. Probably best to just go with it."

Emma glances at Henry. " _That_ was super nice?!" she hisses. "I seriously almost peed down my leg. She hates me!"

"Emma, she does not hate you."

"How can you think that?!" Her voices is an octave higher than normal and she realizes she's screeching. "You're crazy!"

Henry smiles at her as he pulls the remote from her hand. "I know because she didn't make me leave," he smirks before he unpauses the music. He starts to dance around, mimicking what Emma had been doing earlier. And even though Emma was having a hard time getting past the information Regina just dropped on her, she can't help but laugh at his complete lack of rhythm.

Emma sits bolt upright in her bed when the old alarm clock next to her bed starts buzzing. For half a minute, she can't remember where she is and it makes her heart beat rapidly. And then she remembers… _The cabin…_ She takes a deep breath and slides out of bed, her bare feet hitting the now clean wood floor. Even though it's not even 5 am, she feels fairly rested considering she was up sort of late cleaning up the cabin. It actually was starting to look halfway presentable. Of course, Henry was definitely a big help, especially when he hung up the framed picture of Fenway Park. She's starting to really enjoy being around him. He's fun and reminds her that she's not too old to still laugh and goof around.

And that?

That scares her. Because getting attached to anyone is not good.

* * *

She pads over to the window, her bare legs covered in goose bumps from the cooler morning air. The sun isn't out, but she can see from the very early morning light that there is not a cloud for miles. The last few starts are starting to disappear. The mountains in the distance look absolutely breathtaking… It must be because she's closer to them now, but they didn't look like this from her view at the Storybrooke Motel.

"At least it's beautiful up here," she mumbles before she turns around and heads over to the dresser with her clothes. As she's pulling on a pair of jeans, she hears a knock at her door. She curses to herself and yells, "Coming!" and flies through the small cabin, approaching the door at top speed. She peers out the small window in the old, wooden door and sees Regina standing there wearing her straw cowboy hat hanging from a string around her neck, a red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans, and the most pissed off look Emma's ever seen. "Oh god, not her… I'm so late."

"I can hear you. And you're not late, Miss Swan," Regina says before the door is even opened.

Emma unlocks the door and opens it slowly, embarrassment flooding her features. She watches as Regina's eyes take in her attire, from her white tank top, and unfortunately no bra, to her jeans that she didn't even get buttoned yet. Her eyes rake back up Emma's form and then land on her eyes. "Yes?" Emma asks, slightly breathless, and definitely more curious by this display than she probably should be.

Regina clears her throat, trying not to stammer over her words. "These are for you. I took the liberty of guessing your size in pants." She hands over a box that says Ariat on the side and two pairs of blue jeans.

"I have jeans," Emma explains when she takes the items from Regina.

"You have jeans that are not made for riding a horse." Regina has her arms crossed now and that same voice she uses to talk down to Emma is in full force. She takes a deep breath. "The inseam on these jeans is flat so it doesn't irritate your… you know, I'm not explaining it. Let's just say if you don't change your jeans and put these boots on, you're going to regret pissing me off."

It's Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow and look at Regina questionably. "Fine," she replies flatly.

Regina turns to leave. "We're taking off in 20 minutes."

"Wait, we're going to _pick up_ the horse?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. Horses don't just find their way here," she shouts over her shoulder as she trots down the steps and away from the front door.

Honestly? Emma has rolled her eyes more in the last week than she has in her entire life.

* * *

Emma pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she leaves the house, slamming the door behind her. She is clad in the Wranglers that of course fit like a dream, tight in all the right places, and boots, which are ridiculously comfortable, and she's pissed off that Regina is right. But Emma will never tell her that. No way, no how! And just to make sure she keeps a hold on a little of herself, she decided to wear a black and white Ramones baseball tshirt. She better never be told she can't even wear her tshirts or she will pitch a fit. She's carrying a Boston Red Sox baseball hat that she can throw on if need be, just in case she gets scolded for that, too, which she knows she will. _Fuck_ , everything is annoying her about Regina already and the sun hasn't even rose yet.

David is standing by a truck that has an empty horse trailer attached to the back. He's talking to Regina, saying something about staying and riding up to the west side of the ranch to check on the cattle. Regina looks over at Emma as she approaches and does a double take, which Emma certainly notices.

"Good morning, City Girl," David says when Emma approaches them. "Look at you. Boots and Wranglers? Who'd have thought we'd convert you so soon." He motions to the baseball cap. "Now we gotta get you a real hat."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I had much of a choice in the clothing," Emma comments and then bites her lower lip as she glances at Regina.

"You'll admit that I'm right one day."

"Doubtful," Emma mumbles and sees David's eyes go wide. "So, where are we headed?"

After David clears the shock from his face, he says, "I'm staying here today. It's just going to be you and Miss Mills that head out."

"Wait, what? Why?" Emma asks, almost too quickly. "I mean," she tries to backtrack, "don't you need a couple people that know what they're doing?"

"Nice recovery," Regina deadpans. "I'm going to show you how it's done, Miss Swan. Now, if you're ready?"

Emma watches Regina walk away and then immediately looks back at David. "What the hell, David? I can't do this with _just_ her. She hates me!" she hisses, her stomach in a giant knot.

David shrugs his shoulders. "We don't have enough workers for me to go with. I'm really sorry. Regina said she wanted to do this with you."

"You mean so she can murder me and dump my body on the side of the road," Emma mumbles as she looks back at Regina, who is now in the truck with it started. "Please have some beers ready for me if I make it back alive."

"I will," David chuckles. "Just try not to be too _city_."

Emma looks over her shoulder as she walks to the truck. "So, don't be myself?"

"Exactly!" David shouts over the roar of the diesel engine. He gives a thumbs up as Emma gets inside the cab and buckles her seatbelt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel like I should probably say this now... I'm not really a horse "expert." So, if anyone sees something that is just driving them nuts, let me know! I honestly want to make this as real as possibly... While I've been around horses a lot, I've never owned one, so my knowledge is based on conversations.**

 **Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind words about this fic so far. It makes me so happy when I see someone post a comment or tell me they want more or just laugh with me at the inside jokes. I am thrilled that people want to read something I've put so much effort into.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Chapter 6**

They've been on the road now for about an hour and Emma hasn't said a word. And neither has Regina. Emma watches the scenery fly by, seeing more and more as the sun climbs in the beautiful blue sky. There is still so much snow on the mountains, something Emma isn't used to in June. It's breathtaking, really, the way the landscape moves and changes. And the sky… the blue color makes Emma realize she's never seen anything so beautiful.

Except, of course, when she looks at Regina, which is scaring the living shit out of her. She honestly cannot stand that every time sees the brunette, she notices something else… something else to wonder about. So, she tries not to look anymore. It's not that she doesn't understand or appreciate beautiful women, it's that she doesn't really get what's going on inside of her. She's not supposed to like Regina. Not even on a friendship level. So, as Emma glances over at the brunette and watches her flip through the radio stations a couple times, going between a music stations and an AM talk shows, Emma tries her hardest to not notice Regina's hands. Or the way her fingers turn the volume up or how they nimbly press the buttons on the radio. Or her wrists and how slender they are…

Now the radio is on an AM station and the announcer is talking about the stock prices of soybeans, corn, cattle, pigs… And all Emma can do is keep glancing at Regina, her stoic expression behind her Ray-Bans as she drives, the way she grips the steering wheel and continues to check her blind spots. It's slightly calming how relaxed Regina seems to be, but then Emma remembers that this woman next to her has made it very clear that, so far? She thinks Emma is pretty irrelevant. Or maybe _relevant_ but a complete _idiot_. Either way, none of this is doing anything good for Emma's nerves, which this early in the morning, shouldn't already be shot.

Regina reaches over and picks up the travel mug of coffee Henry had prepared. He had made sure to make one for her and one for Emma, which of course, Regina didn't know how to feel about. She takes a sip, then another, and wonders why she thought this would be a good idea. She should have made David come with to do this and she could have watched the cattle. Hell, she should have never even hired this woman. So far, everything about Emma makes Regina want to set herself on fire. She's so blunt and doesn't bite her tongue and can she just stop being so stubborn? And now with the no talking thing. _Really_? Complete silence is one thing Regina just can't handle anymore… Not since Robin left… and not when she has absolutely no idea what the woman next to her is thinking. Right now she's trying her damndest to make sure that no one comes near her heart _ever again_. And if that means being fierce and stand-offish, so be it. It'll keep people away. She doesn't need any more friends. Especially blondes that need their attitudes adjusted.

It's been ridiculous hearing Henry go on and on _and on_ about Emma, though. He practically bubbles over with excitement after every single time he talks to her. _Emma said this_ and _Emma said that_ and _did you know that Emma likes lasagna_ and _Emma listens to the best music._ He really hasn't talked this much in a very long time, so Regina can't be angry with him. But dammit, why does it have to be Emma Swan that has brought him out of his shell?

The last thing Henry had said to Regina when he was on his way upstairs to his room the night before was to give Emma a chance. When Regina had glared at him, he laughed and said, "Mom, come on! This one might actually turn out to be a decent person," which means he knows exactly what Regina fears. And unfortunately, sometimes fear is the only thing that grounds people. Fear and denial…

Regina turns her head and looks over at the blonde. Her arms are crossed and she looks like she is absolutely scared out of her mind. It's then and only then that Regina remembers that it's not easy being alone… Regina clears her throat finally and against her better judgment, breaks the silence between them in the cab. "We're headed to a ranch right outside of Winter Park."

The sound of Regina's voice sort of shocks Emma and she feels like an idiot because she doesn't know what to say in response.

"Winter Park is a ski town. And Dusty Hearts Ranch is about 40 miles from the outskirts. They breed a lot of horses. We purchased Henry's horse Gonzo from them."

Still silence.

"Gonzo was already trained. A dream to ride, especially for Henry, who was a novice when he started." Regina takes her sunglasses off and glances at Emma out of the corner of her eye.

Silence.

"Your horse will also be trained."

And still nothing...

Regina lets out a _very_ exasperated sigh. "Are you going to respond at all, Miss Swan?"

Emma looks over at Regina just as the brunette looks over at her. Their eyes lock; Emma feels her breath catch and wants to smack herself. "I'm sorry," Emma finally gets out. "I'm a little nervous." She watches as Regina's face softens just the tiniest of bits.

"What are you nervous about? Contrary to popular opinion, I don't bite," Regina replies with an air of sarcasm that in a different circumstance probably would have been funny.

But in this circumstance, it makes Emma's stomach bottom out. "That's not it, Miss Mills. It's this whole thing… And how you… well..." She wants to finish with _you hate me_ , but decides on, "You're getting me a _horse_."

"It's _just_ a horse." Regina knows this isn't the truth. It's never _just_ a horse in her mind.

"What if it hates me?"

"Can't hate you forever," Regina answers and feels her own heartbeat quicken at the truth behind those words.

Emma doesn't know how to respond to that, except to offer a very small smile. "If you say so," she whispers and looks back out the window. "And who's going to teach me? Clearly not you."

Regina instantly feels guilty. And she isn't even sure why! "What do you mean? Why won't I be the one teaching you?"

"Because," Emma replies, crossing her arms tighter, wishing she could just open the truck door and tuck and roll right out of the cab. "Just a hunch."

"If there's one thing I hate," Regina starts and adjusts her hands on the steering wheel. "It's when a person doesn't treat a horse properly. So, if you want me to, I will be the one to teach you. I can teach you everything you need to know." Her voice trembles a bit at the end of her sentence, so she swallows and hopes Emma didn't hear her trepidation.

"Don't put yourself out."

"Miss Swan, if I'm offering, it means I want to do it. So just take the help and stop being so stubborn."

Emma feels her face getting hotter and hotter. If there's one thing she hates, it's being called stubborn. And anyway, how the fuck would Regina Mills know if she's stubborn or not? She doesn't even know Emma! And she certainly hasn't tried. She clenches her jaw, looks straight ahead and pushes out, "Are you always this _fucking_ pushy?"

"Ahh, there we go. There _is_ a spark in there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't said a word since we got into the truck. Don't act like I don't know that you like to yammer on and on about whatever is in that head of yours. I've seen you with David and even Henry."

Emma is definitely getting more and more angry. "Are you serious right now?" she manages to get out without shouting - but barely.

"Yes," Regina answers, her tone so succinct it's almost frightening.

 _That's it._ "Why would I talk to you at all when you've made it so clear that you think I'm worthless?" Emma licks her lips and waits for an answer, but notices that she might have stunned the brunette into silence. "It's not like you've gone out of your way to be nice to me."

Regina takes a few deep breaths and decides maybe now would be a good time to pull the truck over. She sees a pull-off and steers them off the road. When the truck comes to a stop, Regina takes her hands from the steering wheel and, so calmly, looks over at Emma. "Do you realize that the other day when the horses got out, I was furious?" She searches the blonde's face for a response and sees that there isn't one. "I was two seconds away from firing you."

Emma breathes in deep through her nose and then lets it out slowly. "So, why didn't you? Just cut your losses?"

"Because," Regina answers before thinking, the whole time studying Emma's face. Looking from her green, _green_ eyes to her thin, pink lips, then back to her eyes. She honestly doesn't really know why she didn't fire her… Maybe it was because she knows how hard it is to find a good worker. Or maybe it was because David seems attached already and keeping him happy means things go very smoothly. Or maybe it's because… Regina finally pulls her eyes away from the blonde's face and looks back out the windshield. She is fidgeting with her hands, twisting them, wanting to do something with them that doesn't involve _worrying_. She can feel her pulse in her eardrums, the _thud thud thud_ of her heartbeat.

"Because _why_?"

"You," Regina starts, her voice catching in her throat. "You were wonderful that day," she finally answers, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emma's eyes go wide and she feels her mouth hanging open. She wants to ask if she heard the brunette right. Did Regina Mills just call her _wonderful_?

"So, stop thinking that I hate you. Because I don't," Regina says, softly again this time.

All Emma can hear, aside from her absence of a heartbeat, is the sound of the diesel engine of the truck whirring and whirring. She swallows the lump in her throat and closes her mouth before pulling her eyes from Regina's profile.

Regina applies pressure to the brake and shifts the truck back into drive, easing them forward and back onto the road after checking her blind spots. She feels like such an ass right now. She shouldn't have said any of what she just admitted. Not a word… But she did. And now she can't take it back.

"How long have you been a horse person?" Emma asks, unclenching her fists and taking another deep breath.

Regina laughs. "We do _not_ have to keep talking, Miss Swan."

"I asked you a question," Emma says.

Regina glances back at Emma, her green eyes are pleading. "Since I was a child," she answers, sliding her sunglasses back on so she can hide some of the emotion that unfortunately bubbled to the surface. "My parents owned this ranch first and when they passed, my dad first and then my mom, I was given the responsibility to take care of it."

"And you love it?"

"I do," Regina pauses before continuing. "It's sort of like running a town. Records and vaccinations and making sure every animal is taken care of… I feel like the mayor sometimes."

"And Henry has been in the business with you since birth then?"

Regina takes a deep breath and glances over at Emma. "No, I took a break from the business for about 7 years."

"Oh, really?"

"I married and then moved to Chicago"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emma waves her hands. She instantly feels the weight between them starting to lift. " _You_ were a city girl?"

A laugh comes out of Regina's mouth and she rakes a hand through her hair. "Yes, I was. My husband at the time was offered a job working for an oil refinery in one of the suburbs… We had Henry and then…" Regina takes a deep breath, grips the steering wheel a little tighter and finishes with, "Daniel was killed at the oil refinery in a horrific accident about a year later."

Emma feels her stomach fall. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Regina whispers, quickly wiping a stray tear from behind her sunglasses, hoping the blonde didn't notice. "So, we moved back, Henry and myself. And my father taught me the business. The rest is history."

"So," Emma starts after letting a few beats of silence pass between. She looks over at Regina, "I feel we need to talk about the fact that you're a city girl, too. I _love_ Chicago. It was one of my favorite places I lived."

"You lived there, too?"

"Oh, man, I've lived in a lot of different places," Emma explains with only a little hesitation. "But yes, Chicago is on the list. And it was wonderful. I had a lot of fun there."

"What is it exactly that you do?"

Emma looks away from Regina and out the truck window. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," she says, her breath making a puff of condensation on the window as she breathes out.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me." Regina looks over at the blonde as she stares out the window. Her fingers are drumming like mad on her thigh and her other hand is clenched again into a fist. "I'm not going to push you," she explains before she looks back at the road.

"Thanks," Emma says quietly. She feels herself _wanting_ to talk. It doesn't make sense to her, either. Why does she want to open up to these people she's met recently? And why, oh why, does she feel like she could tell Regina anything? The woman might not hate Emma, but there is no way Emma is going to fuck that up and overstep boundaries. She doesn't share things… she doesn't share herself… and she certainly isn't going to start with Regina Mills. Especially when Emma isn't sure where she stands. And also because she might just ruin everything.

* * *

Pulling up to the ranch is oddly similar to pulling onto the Mills Ranch. Large house, big barn, and a large, circular horse corral. The only difference is this place has 7 or 8 small cabins instead of just the one like the Mills Ranch.

"They rent those out to tourists. You can learn to ride here," Regina explains as she pulls into a parking spot. "Very lucrative business."

Emma eyes the workers as they all come out to meet them. "They're on top of things here?" she asks and Regina nods her head in response. "So, what do we do?"

"We meet the horse, get it into the trailer, and then leave."

"That's it?"

Regina laughs. "Yes, Miss Swan, that's it."

Emma takes a few breaths as she opens her door and slides out of the truck cab. She walks over towards Regina, who now has a straw cowboy hat pulled down on her head now. "How old is that thing?" Emma asks with a laugh. The hat looks like it's seen better days.

"Old," Regina answers, eyeing Emma as she puts on her ratty, fitted baseball cap. "How old is _that_?" she motions to the Red Sox hat while handing Emma a lead rope.

" _Old_ ," Emma replies, smiling and lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Regina!" a young man shouts with brown hair and rather large brown cowboy hat, trotting up to them. He's dressed pretty much identical to every other cowboy Emma has seen, but he's very clean. His shirt has been starched so much that it looks like there's a hanger still inside of it. "You're right on schedule!"

"Philip," Regina says holding out her hand for him to shake, but is instead pulled into a giant hug that feels rather uncomfortable.

"You look splendid," Philip says as he releases Regina. His accent is very strong, but it's British, which is throwing Emma off something fierce. "Are you doing alright? I heard what happened."

"Yes, I'm surviving. Thank you for asking." Regina motions to Emma, "This is my newest ranch hand, Emma Swan. The horse is for her."

"Hi," Emma says as she slips her hands in her back pockets.

"Cowboys either shake hands or hug," Philip says, holding his hand out. "You decide."

Emma's eyes go wide as she looks from Philip to Regina and back to Philip. She throws her hand out and he grabs it and then pulls her into a hug anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma!" Philip shouts, picking the blonde up from the ground. "Now, let's go see this mare." He puts Emma down and takes off.

Regina leans into Emma's personal space and whispers, "You need to settle down."

The blonde takes a deep breath and tries to return the smile. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm excited and nervous and ugh, I don't even know."

"It's natural to be excited and scared," Philip throws over his shoulder. "You're getting ready to meet an animal that could kill you if you don't know what you're doing."

" _Philip_!" Regina hisses.

"Well, Regina, tell me I'm wrong." Philip turns around and takes a few steps while walking backwards. "Of course, horses have been known to sacrifice their life for their owner, as well."

Regina rolls her eyes and then looks at Emma. "That's actually what he _should_ lead with when making a sales pitch."

Emma takes a few deep breaths as they round the barn and continue to walk towards a giant open field. There's a lone horse about fifty yards in, standing in the middle of the wildflowers, sun shining on its coat, which is a very light brown. The tail and mane are jet black. Emma feels the breath she's so desperately trying to control catch in her throat at the sight of this beautiful animal. "Whoa."

"She's a Buckskin," Regina says softly.

"What's her name?" Emma asks and is almost stunned by how far away her voice sounds.

"Leia," Philip answers, stepping up onto the bottom rung of the fence that surrounds the field. "She's four, completely trained, and one of the most beautiful, well-mannered horses we've ever had. She's going to be great to learn on."

Emma can't take her eyes from the horse. Her mouth is hanging slightly open and her heartbeat is racing. She really is excited and for the first time in forever, she feels like maybe she won't fuck this up. " _Leia_. Like from Star Wars?"

Regina and Philip chuckle as he responds with a simple nod of the head. Regina hides her face with her hand so Emma doesn't see her laughing.

"Can I go meet her?"

The way this woman is so taken by this beautiful creature is making Regina forget all the stereotypes she was so quick to judge with before. "Philip?"

"Yes, go on in. She'll be fine," he motions with his hand towards the gate.

"Are you coming with me?" Emma's eyes are still glued to the horse.

"No," Regina says with a smile. "This is a special moment. You need to do this on your own." She walks over to the gate with Emma and lays her hand on the blonde's forearm. "Don't be scared. I saw you with Snow the first time… And the other day with Charming and Beast."

Emma takes her eyes from the horse and looks at Regina finally. "You were watching that first time with Snow?"

The brunette shrugs her shoulders, clicks open the latch on the gate, and then hands Emma a feed bag with grain inside. "Good luck," she comments softly as Emma walks through, taking the bag with her. "Don't rush it. Let the horse come to you. I know you'll get impatient, but you cannot push. Walk out there, find an area -"

"And wait. Right. I got it." Emma bends her head to each side, cracking her neck and then takes a deep breath. "Let her come to me," she whispers under her breath.

After Regina closes the gate behind her, she steps onto the rung of the wooden fence and watches intently. "Take your time," Regina says and sees Emma nod her response. In the brunette's mind, the moment a horse and owner first meet is the ultimate in the bonding experience. And you simply cannot rush it.

Emma can feel Philip's and Regina's eyes watching her. She doesn't want to screw up. She wants so badly for this to go well, but she also doesn't want to spook the horse. She is about 20 feet from Leia now, ears perked, when she takes a step towards Emma. "Hi there, Leia," Emma says softly, watching the horse's movements and smiles when the horse takes another step towards her. "Good girl." She can barely hide her excitement when the horse takes the four more steps and is standing directly in front of her now. Emma empties some grain into her hand and holds it out for Leia, who hungrily starts to gather the grain into her mouth. "Hi," Emma whispers, her voice soft and low. "You're mine now, hmm? Think you can handle that?" The horse puffs out air from her nose and then, as if she has been around Emma forever, slides her head underneath Emma's forearm and nudges her. And before she can stop herself, Emma is crying.

She has never even had a pet before, let alone a horse, and this one… Emma reaches up to wipe her eyes and nose. "Let's go, Leia," Emma smiles, clips the lead rope she had over her shoulder to the halter and slowly starts to walk back. When she gets closer, she realizes that she's not the only person that was crying. Regina's sunglasses are pushed up onto her head and her eyes are wet with tears. She has her hand on her heart and a smile on her lips. And Emma can't help but smile back.

* * *

The two women don't say a lot to each other when they get back into the cab of the truck after loading Leia into the trailer. And this time, the silence feels perfect. The AM radio station is playing music from the 70's now instead of constant talk about stock prices. Emma feels her fingers start to drum away to the ABBA tune until she hears soft singing coming from Regina's side of the cab. She looks over at the brunette. " _You_ like ABBA?" Emma asks, her voice sounding just as shocked as it should be.

"Yes… Why?"

"Because I figured you only listened to country and western music."

Regina sighs. "You honestly have so many stereotypes about us."

"Oh, _really_? Now that's definitely the pot calling the kettle black," Emma laughs. "You know you judged me immediately when you found out I was from the city."

"Actually, no, I didn't."

"Lies!" Emma says through another bout of laughter. "You are totally lying right now."

"I didn't judge you because you were from the city. I judged you because I didn't know what to think about you," Regina relents. "There. Happy?"

Emma nods her head. "So, you judged me before you even got a chance to know me?"

"Well, yeah," Regina replies with a huff. "But I am trying to get past all that. Aren't I?"

"I don't know… Are you?" Emma asks, leaning her head back on the headrest of her seat. She watches Regina's facial expressions, the way her hands tighten around the steering wheel and then when Regina quickly glances over at her before putting her eyes right back on the road.

"Yes, I am," Regina finally answers, her voice firm. "I promise."

"Good." Emma takes a deep breath and lets it out. "But all you people listen to is country music and that's a fact." Regina laughs a deep, sexy laugh at Emma's comment and the blonde feels her heart lodge into her throat. "What?" she asks with an air of shock.

"I don't even _like_ country music, Miss Swan."

"That's good to know," Emma answers. "Don't you think you could start calling me Emma?"

"No," Regina quickly responds. "I have to keep it professional with my staff."

"You have never called David 'Mr. Nolan' in my presence," Emma protests. "I wouldn't mind if you dropped the whole Miss Swan thing…"

"We'll see," Regina says softly.

"I'll still call you Miss Mills, of course," Emma explains, sitting more upright and at attention. "I mean, I'm not saying I would disrespect you."

"You can stop trying to explain yourself."

"Okay." Emma can feel her cheeks blushing, which makes her so uncomfortable. She's not exactly used to feeling so nervous and jumpy around another person. Especially a woman, yet here she is… fidgeting and stumbling over her words. Silence falls between the two women again as the sun gets ready to dip down behind the mountains. Emma glances at the clock and for the first time realizes that they've actually been gone most of the day and she is _starving_. "How much longer?"

Regina looks down at the clock and then back at the road. "About two hours. Have something you need to get back to?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm knitting a sweater back at the cabin and I'm real excited to finish it," Emma throws out, her words iced with sarcasm. "I'm starving, Miss Mills. Can we stop at the next town and eat something?"

"There's a town about ten miles ahead. We can find something there."

"Thank God. I'm wasting away over here," Emma jokes and sees Regina crack a smile, which pleases Emma in a way she still can't understand. But whatever it is, she kind of likes it…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma doesn't know what to expect from a restaurant called The Cowboy Corral, but it definitely doesn't sound appetizing. Even though she pretty much will eat anything that a person can put in front of her, she still kind of expects a certain level of class. Maybe it really is her _big city livin_ ' talking. Who knows? Regina assures her it will be fine, but Emma is still skeptical.

The menu has a little bit of everything, from salads to burgers to Salisbury steak, and the "famous Cowboy Corral Rocky Mountain Oysters," which Emma has no idea about so steers clear immediately. The restaurant itself reminds her of the little 'ma and pop' shops in some of the neighborhoods in Boston, except of course, the name.

When the grilled cheese sandwich and fries she orders gets delivered and she takes her first bite, she decides she was very wrong to place judgment just because of the name. "Jesus, this is amazing," she says around a mouthful of sandwich. It is made with two pieces of thick cut homemade bread with, according to the menu, fresh cheese from the dairy farm in the next town over. And the fries! Emma can't get over how good the fries are.

"I told you," Regina offers before she slides a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"I don't know whether I'm starving or it's just _that_ amazing." Emma takes another bite and then washes it down with her root beer. "Either way, it's hitting all the spots."

"All of them, hmm?"

"Yes, every single one."

"Has anyone ever told you that you eat like a child?" Regina asks, eyeing the way Emma is leaning over her basket of fries and grilled cheese.

"Yes, I've been told that before. But thank you for pointing it out again. Maybe if you wouldn't have starved me today, I'd be a little more refined."

"I have a hard time believing that food is a magic elixir for acting like a lady," Regina deadpans.

"Hey, I can act like a lady," Emma sticks up for herself.

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yes, before this I used to wear dresses and heels and I can even walk in them. So, to me? That's pretty lady-like. Not everyone can walk in heels."

Regina laughs. "This is true."

"Can you?"

"What? Walk in heels?" Regina asks and Emma nods her head. "Well, yeah. But I haven't had to in a really long time."

"Haven't you been out or anything? Where you had to dress up?"

"In my life? Yes. Lately?" Regina takes a deep breath. "No."

Emma shoves a fry into her mouth and senses the way Regina's mood shifted with that confession. "It's overrated anyway," she says, talking around the food in her mouth. "I mean, who wants to be all flawless and _clean_? Not me!"

A laugh comes out of Regina's mouth. She really does find this woman intriguing, and oddly funny. She has laughed more around her than she anticipated. Even though, truthfully, she wasn't really betting on any sort of communication with the blonde. Things seem to be changing, though, and Regina isn't sure why. Other than the fact that she wants to change. "I like being clean," Regina smiles.

Emma's mouth drops open slightly at Regina's words. It hits her then that she's actually never seen Regina clean. She always looks like a cowgirl, with her hair pulled back and dusty boots on, and now that straw hat. It's not a bad look by any stretch of the imagination, but… A clean Regina? For some reason, the thought is making Emma's cheeks turn pink and the temperature in the diner feel like it's a 110 degrees. "Duh, who doesn't?" she finally replies.

"Duh?" Regina questions, her eyebrows raised. "There's a child trapped inside of you, I just know it."

Emma laughs, "Duh."

"Nice." She takes a long drink of her water and continues eating, moving around the lettuce on her plate and wondering why she didn't get something different. She lifts her head and eyes Emma's fries before looking at Emma. "Do you know that guy over there?" Regina points towards the back of the restaurant.

Emma swivels around without even thinking. "Where?"

Regina reaches over and snatches three of Emma's fries and starts to eat them. "He just left," she says with her mouth full.

Emma turns back around and starts to laugh when she sees the brunette chewing rapidly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, strangest thing," Regina comments again, a smile on her lips.

"And I'm the child?"

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "If the boots fit."

Emma pushes her basket of fries towards the middle of the table, lifts her eyes to look at Regina's dark ones and smiles. "Would you like some more?"

After her cheeks redden, Regina reaches over and takes a couple more. "Thanks," she says softly, before munching away.

Emma watches the brunette, the easy way she moves, the softness of her skin, the tan line along her wrist where a watch normally resides. She's failing. Failing at holding herself back from wanting to get to know this woman across the table from her. The _want_ is going to become a _need_ unless Emma puts a stop to it. She normally spends every moment of her life avoiding conversation, dodging relationships, refusing to settle down. But now... now all she finds herself doing is wanting to talk, hoping for more _._

When the two women finish their meals, and two baskets of fries, Emma snatches up the bill on the table. Regina tries to protest, but Emma glares at her and mumbles something about _a new horse_ and _really?_

"I get to leave the tip then," Regina says sternly. Emma relents when she sees the way Regina's eyes seem to say _don't fucking push me on this_.

"Fine."

The two women leave the restaurant. After checking on Leia, who seems more than comfortable in the very nice trailer, they hop into the truck and take off.

* * *

Unloading and getting Leia acquainted with her stall that David constructed while they were away is a breeze. Regina comments more than once that this horse has been the easiest to transport since getting Gonzo. Apparently, Beast kicked the side of the old trailer so hard that they had to buy a new one. "He has some temperament issues that only Lacey can deal with," Regina comments. She adds on, "kind of why we were shocked he let you approach him."

Emma laughs, "So you basically let me walk up to a horse that was spooked...and I could have died. _Awesome_."

"No better way to learn," Regina says with a tired smile. "And you did beautifully."

As they approach the sidewalk that leads up to Emma's cabin, she wonders if this shift in Regina's mood will be permanent or if tomorrow she'll go back to hating Emma. She glances over at the other woman, her hat is off and around her neck with the tie, and her shirt is unbuttoned farther now than it had been earlier, which makes Emma's stomach do a flip. "Thank you so much for everything today," Emma blurts out, then pauses and takes a deep breath. "It was an _amazing_ day."

"Tomorrow you ride. So, get some sleep. We will go check on the cattle." Regina extends her hand for Emma to shake it. "Really great getting to know you today," she says and then adds on the end, " _Emma_."

Emma's voice snags in her throat and she feels her entire body start to burn. She smiles, takes Regina's hand and shakes it. "Likewise, Miss Mills."

"Regina," the brunette says without really thinking and when Emma's eyes go wide, she ends with, "might as well," and a shrug of her shoulder.

Emma still hasn't let go of the woman's hand when she says, quietly, "It's nice to meet you, _Regina._ "

"Yeah, well, you need to go get some rest," Regina urges before finally letting go of the blonde's hand.

Emma watches Regina walk away before she heads up to the cabin. After she unlocks the door, she turns around and sees the brunette glance back over her shoulder and throw up a hand to wave goodbye again.

"Jesus," Emma whispers when she gets inside the cabin. She leans against the door, closing it firmly, and sighs. The day went way better than it was supposed to. And now, when she closes her eyes, all she can see is Regina's teary-eyed smile and the way she was clutching at her own heart and it makes Emma feel woozy in a way that only ever happens when it comes to men.

Does that mean what she thinks it's starting to mean?

She pushes off of the door and walks into the kitchen, flipping on lights as she goes, when there's a faint knock at the door. "Who is it?" she yells as she rounds the corner and sees David standing there with a six pack of PBR and a smile. She opens the door and laughs.

"She didn't kill you," David shouts, pushing a beer towards Emma.

"No, she didn't," Emma says as she walks outside on the small porch with David. They both sit down in unison on the wooden steps and crack open their beers.

"How was it?"

Emma takes a very long pull from the can of PBR and then looks over at David. "It was insanely weird."

"What? Why?" he asks, looking out at the ranch. He doesn't have his hat on and his hair has definitely seen better days. There's a very obvious tan line on his forehead and it makes Emma smile.

"I cried, David," Emma laughs. "I cried. Like a baby."

"Oh, that's normal!" David echoes Emma's laughter. "Emma, this horse is yours. If you didn't feel a connection to it, then it's not the horse for you. Understand?"

"I know, but…" Emma's voice trails off. "I just, I've never even had a dog or a cat before. And now, now I have a horse! Every little girl dreams of getting a pony and now I have one. It just feels so strange, like I don't deserve it."

David glances over at Emma and smiles, showing off his very white teeth. "You know that's not weird at all. I'm glad you see how big this is. Regina doesn't do this for all of her workers. That's why I'm so shocked that you think she hates you."

"Well," Emma starts, "I don't really think that anymore."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yeah," Emma replies, ducking her head and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "We talked. A lot."

"And?"

Emma looks over at David and then turns her head again to look across the way at the log cabin. "She's deep, isn't she?"

David chuckles and a simple _mmmhmm_ comes out of him.

"I didn't realize how much pain is there," Emma almost whispers. "What happened? With Robin?"

"City Girl, you're gonna have to ask Regina about that one."

Emma sighs, looks up at the night sky, and says, "Has she ever asked a worker to call her Regina?"

"Not that I know of, except for Mary Margaret, but they knew each other back when," David takes a breath. "Ya know -"

"Daniel?" Emma asks. "Did she know Regina when she was with Daniel?"

David looks over at Emma. "How do you know about Daniel?"

"She told me about him," Emma replies and drinks from her can of beer.

"Wow," he breathes.

"What?"

"She never talks about Daniel."

Emma turns her head and looks over at David. "Seriously?"

"Yes," David answers and leans into her briefly, nudging her. "Maybe now you can be positive that she likes you."

"Yeah."

David goes to stand up, but snaps another beer from the six pack holder and looks at Emma. "She's obviously warming up to you, so take my advice and don't fuck it up," he comments.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Yeah, well, I saw it happen once before. Saw her get close to someone and then that person fuck it up. And the aftermath wasn't really fun for anyone involved. Especially Regina."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about Robin?"

David sighs and takes a drink from his freshly opened beer. "Because," he starts, looking over each shoulder and then looking back at Emma finishes with, "I am talking about that son of a bitch."

Emma takes a deep breath. "Wow."

"Yeah, so, Emma? Don't fuck it up."

"I won't."

"Good. Now go get some rest. I'm sure Regina will want you up and at'em early."

"Yeah, we're going to ride to see the cattle tomorrow."

"Well, then, go. Sleep. Your first day riding won't be easy." He walks away from her, scuffing his boots in the dirt. "Don't forget to wear your boots, for shit's sake," he shouts and then laughs at himself.

"Funny!" Emma shouts, watching him walk away. She doesn't really know what to do with the information she just learned. The only thing she knows for sure is that she's already nervous to see Regina in the morning. How is she going to sleep with all the questions and thoughts running through her head? She honestly has no idea. And really? She's not sure she wants to know the answers right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma pops out of bed way before her alarm clock goes off in the morning. The sun hasn't risen yet and the breeze flowing in the window she left cracked all night is cool and crisp. She slept like a rock, getting maybe the first great night's sleep since she decided to stop in this town. She gets dressed quicker than she ever has in her life - sans the time or two she stowed away in the middle of the night after a one night stand.

The decision is made fairly fast to wear the other pair of blue jeans that Regina had given her, thinking that the last thing she wants to do is start off on the wrong foot today. She still cannot get over how well the jeans fit as she turns and checks out her back side and wonders for the tenth time how in the world Regina guessed her size. She throws on an old Star Wars tshirt, with a tie fighter shooting it's lasers, because why not? It's fitting considering Leia's name. And then pulls on a button down red plaid flannel over the top. She's not settling into the country as much as it seems. It's just chilly out and she doesn't want to get cold.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

Emma slides across the living room hardwood in her socks and into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and a granola bar before she sits down on the bench by the door, shoving her feet into her boots. She absolutely _hates_ to admit it, but the damn things never gave her one bit of trouble the day before. Not even a blister, which she knows is rare! They're leather, for shit's sake. They should take a time or two to wear them in. But nope. They fit like the pants do - like a fuckin' dream.

As she gets outside on the porch, shoving her Red Sox cap into her back pocket, she realizes she didn't even check her cell phone. And it strikes her that she hasn't really looked at it in the past couple of days and, shockingly, it's so freeing she can barely handle the feeling. It's been a long time since she wasn't obsessed with technology and being connected to the world. Surprisingly it feels really, _really_ good.

The barn door is locked so she fishes her key out of her pocket, unlocks the padlock and then slides the large door open. The smell of manure and hay and horses hits her hard, but for some reason, it doesn't bother her like it had the first time. It kind of excites her, knowing that one of the horses in there now belongs to her.

Her very own horse. It still seems odd to her, to have this thing all to herself.

"Leia," Emma says softly as she walks up to the horse's stall. She sees Charming and Snow stick their heads over their doors, so Emma says hi to both of them. Leia turns in her stall and immediately puts her head over the door like the others, breathing out gentle puffs of air. "Hello there, beautiful girl," Emma coos, petting along the horse's jaw line and under the chin. A gentle neigh comes out of the horse making Emma giggle like a little kid. It's then that she hears a scuff of boots approaching in the barn. She glances over and sees Regina in her jeans and boots and white button down, sleeves rolled up as always, and her straw hat hanging from her neck again. Her hair is pulled to the side into a braid, which is different than normal, but Emma definitely approves. She's carrying two travel mugs and some sort of baked good.

"Good morning," Regina says, her voice deeper than normal. "I brought you a coffee and a muffin."

Emma smiles and accepts the offerings. "Thank you," she says, eagerly biting into the muffin. "Annnd that's the best muffin I've ever had." Her mouth is full but she doesn't even care. She can't believe how good it is!

Regina cocks an eyebrow and says, "Of course it is. I made it."

"When the hell did you find time to bake?"

"Last night," she answers, moving around to the other side of the stall where the saddles are stored. "I don't sleep well."

"Ever?"

"Not in a very long time." Regina sets her mug down and leans against the stall wall. "I typically bake to relieve stress."

"You're stressed then?"

It takes Regina a moment to answer the question, because truthfully, she is stressed to the max. She's sad and lonely and heartbroken, running a ranch by herself with minimal help and not a lot of free time to do anything for herself. But now, with this woman here, she wouldn't necessarily say that she's _stressed_ per se. It's more confusion and fear mixed with arousal and hunger. She motions towards the horse finally and simply says, "Not after how well this lady traveled."

"Then?" Emma doesn't look over, just continues to keep herself focused on anything _but_ Regina. "Why the baking?"

Regina's looks at the blonde, her profile and her hair, how it's pulled into the most haphazard ponytail she's ever seen. A small smile appears on her face as she takes in the blonde's attire and the baseball cap that is shoved into her back pocket, like a 10 year old running to the Sandlot to play one last round of baseball. When her eyes travel back up to Emma's face, neck, arms, hands, Regina feels her breath catch in her throat and that same familiar stirring in her gut that can surely only mean _one thing._ "No reason," she answers, finally, with a voice that is much more curt than she really wants to be, but this is not something she wants to talk about right now - if ever. "Let's feed the horses a snack, groom them, and then get a leg over them. Long day ahead of us."

Emma glances over at Regina after she hears the change in the brunette's tone. Clearly she was pushing the brunette too hard. "Okay," Emma replies, following Regina towards the hay and wheelbarrows. It'll be the first time they've worked side by side and Emma is actually kind of nervous. She hopes to God she doesn't do something stupid. The last thing she wants to do is prove David right and fuck up.

* * *

"Grooming a horse before riding is a must. The dirt can irritate their skin and that is definitely not something we want. Keep in mind, grooming should never feel like a chore," Regina explains as both her and Emma brush down their horses. "You bond with your horse while grooming it. When they trust you, it's the greatest feeling in the entire world." She pauses and looks over at Emma where they're stationed in the grooming and saddling area in the barn. "And trust between you and your horse? You can't buy that."

Emma nods her head and continues to run the curry comb in circular motions over Leia's coat. She transitions from the comb to the stiff bristled brush and flicks her wrist with ease after each pass, making sure to get any dirt out of the coat. Out of everything David has taught her, grooming the horses has been the most relaxing. She really likes the solitude, being able to just talk to the horses and get to know their little personalities. Or in the case of Beast and Charming, their big personalities. The only horse she hasn't groomed is Rocinante, but that's because Regina won't let anyone else do it.

After they both have inspected and cleaned out each hoof of their horses, gently picking away the dirt and avoiding the soft center of the hoof. It made Regina laugh as she heard Emma ask Leia _why is this spot called a frog?_ like she was a little kid and expected the horse to answer.

When it's time to saddle the horses, Regina goes over each step on Rocinante. She points out all the parts of the saddle, even though Emma told her David did that. "It doesn't matter," Regina says. "I want you to learn from me."

Regina explains the purpose of double rigging and how having two straps, one in the front and one in the back, help secure the saddle to the horse. She's so thorough when tells Emma how it's important that not only the rider is comfortable, but _especially_ the horse. Emma listens to every word and watches every move with even more intensity. Regina's talking about the horse, and the horse's spirit, and how the bond between a horse and its rider is _fragile_ and _special_ and something that a person can never take for granted. It's in these moments that she realizes that Henry was exactly right about Regina - she's _passionate_ in a way Emma didn't realize a person could be. The blonde finds herself wanting to listen to Regina explain things to her _forever_ , the way her lips move and the sound of her voice. How her hands work, and the way she runs her hand over Leia's coat after every motion, telling the horse how good she's being. Emma hates to admit it so soon, but all of this is meaning a lot more to her than it really should.

Emma is a quick study and picks up the techniques that Regina shows her effortlessly. When it's her turn, she has the saddle on Leia and the stirrups at the correct length in a good amount of time. When Emma goes to check the rigging in the front, she feels Regina's hand land on hers. She instantly looks over at the brunette and makes sure her mouth isn't hanging open. It feels like days pass, but obviously Emma knows it's only a couple of seconds before Regina tells her that's it's better to pull the leather strap a little at a time, not tug all at once. Emma really hopes that's all Regina has said because she can't really hear the woman over the heartbeat echoing in her ears. After that, though, Regina seems pleased with her work.

"Nice," Regina says to Emma, never looking at the blonde. She has her hat securely on her head now, so she pushes it up slightly when she asks, "Now, you've mounted Charming? Or Snow?"

"I took Snow around the corral. Five times now. David said I bounce too much."

"Like a sack of shit. I heard," Regina comments, trying to hold back her chuckle.

"Gee, news travels fast on the ranch _and_ the town, eh?"

Regina does crack a smile now as she looks over at Emma. "Well, at least I don't call you City Girl like everyone else in town does," she comments, her eyebrow arching.

Emma rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and says, "Thanks," with as much sarcasm as she can muster. It does make Emma wonder when and what Regina heard about her, though.

"Okay, now get on the horse."

"Wait." Emma freezes. "Just like _get on_?"

"Yes, Emma, get on the horse."

"Without you getting on first? What if she bucks me off?"

Regina folds her arms across her chest. "Emma Swan, get on the horse. _Now._ "

"Yikes," Emma says under her breath as she pulls her eyes off of the brunette and looks at Leia. "She's mean," she hisses to the horse and she gets a gentle neigh in response. She can hear Regina's deep sigh as the brunette takes a few steps backwards away from them.

"I can be meaner," Regina says, her voice low.

"Oh, I've heard," Emma throws over her shoulder as she grabs a stirrup and pulls gently. "Okay, Leia, I'm gonna get on you now. So, don't, like, run or whatever. Just be calm." Leia turns her head and looks at Emma, blinks her eyes like she understands, and Emma just smiles. She stands towards the center of the horse and picks her left foot up, sliding it into the stirrup. She reaches up and grabs onto the saddle horn, hops once, pulls herself up, and throws her leg over the horse. It's the smoothest mount she's had and it makes her grin like an idiot as she looks down at Regina, who has literally no emotion on her face. Now it's time to _feel_ like an idiot, not just smile like one. Regina moves around to the other side of the horse, arms still crossed.

"Where'd you learn that method?"

Emma blinks, securing the reins in her right hand. "Um, what do you mean?"

"That's not what David taught you. Where'd you learn that?"

"How do you know what David taught me?"

"Because he tells me everything." Regina taps her boot on the dirt. "So?"

Emma takes a deep breath. David had taught her this ridiculous way of flipping the stirrup around and standing backwards towards the shoulders of the horse and it made Emma feel so uncomfortable, like she was going to fall over every time she took the three hops before mounting the horse. "I learned it by watching you," Emma finally answers. "I didn't like the way David taught me. It made me feel like I was going to fall ov-"

"You just taught yourself?" Regina cuts off the blonde, the question isn't really a question as much as it's a statement.

Emma's slightly worried that she just pissed the brunette off, but she tries to stand her guard and nods her head.

A small smile comes to Regina's lips. "It was perfect," she comments.

Emma's face is burning up, but the relief she feels is almost palpable.

"Now what all do you know when it comes to getting the horse to move?"

"I trotted with Snow. And walked, of course."

"And you bounced around in the saddle."

"Yes, we've established that," Emma tosses out, trying to not sound irritated.

"Okay, I want you to take Leia around the corral, and this time, sit up straight, pull your bellybutton in towards your spine. You look like you're leaning over the horse too much right now."

"Straight like this?"

"Yes," Regina says, eyeing Emma as she straightens her spine. "Do you feel like you're sitting back too far?"

"Yes," Emma answers.

"Then you're perfect."

Emma nods her head and gently moves her legs to indicate to the horse to go forward. Leia takes a few steps forward.

"Go a little faster," Regina comments and sees Emma do what she's told. Leia starts to trot and instantly Emma starts bouncing. "Okay now, stop trying to squeeze your thighs together like a vice. You don't need to hug the horse as if it's going to escape from underneath you."

"That doesn't make sense; won't I fall off?"

Regina takes a deep breath and shakes her head back and forth. "You won't fall off. Sit _hard_ into the saddle, don't squeeze your thighs so much and you'll be fine. Like you're sitting on a bucket."

"David told me to squeeze," Emma says over the sound of the horse.

"And I'm the one teaching you now," Regina shouts. "Stop squeezing and _sit the horse_."

Emma does what she is told. She sits down, loosens the vice-like grip she has on the horse, feels the saddle beneath her, and of course, she stops bouncing. Her mouth falls open and she looks over at Regina. "Holy shit!"

"I told you," the brunette says with a smile. She watches Emma spur Leia on a little faster, almost a gallop now. She's not bouncing nearly as bad, which is good. Regina can't even imagine how sore the blonde would be if she continued to try and ride like that. After Emma has rounded the corral about 20 times, Regina raises her hand and says, "Think you're ready to try going a little faster?"

"Uhhh…" Emma pulls on the reins lightly while saying _whoa_ and Leia stops. She steers the horse with her legs and approaches Regina.

"Can't learn if you don't try," Regina says, swinging open the gate to the corral. She walks over towards her horse, quickly unlooping the lead from the fencing. She mounts the horse easily, gently grabs the reins, and runs her hand down the side of Rocinante's neck, patting him twice before softly saying, "Come on, boy, let's go," and gets a neigh in return.

"Regina, I don't know if I can -"

"If you can't, it's fine. We'll trot there. But - "

Emma licks her lips and cuts Regina off. "Let's do it."

"'Atta girl," Regina says with a smile. "Follow me." She turns Rocinante towards the pasture, heading east. She hears the clip clop of Leia behind her and Emma's soft words of encouragement. It makes her smile, knowing that this seems to be something the blonde is actually _enjoying_. It also makes Regina's heart ache knowing that something is happening inside of her that she doesn't really feel like stopping.

* * *

After an hour of riding, Emma can tell she's going to be a little sore tomorrow. Her thighs, her ass, her arms. Everything. Aside from that, though, it is probably the most fun she has ever had. Not only is riding a horse coming to her like she was born to do it, but it's so calming. Even though she was so nervous to take off, so nervous to spur Leia to a run, it all came to her like it was nothing, like she had been doing it her whole life. It made her so happy.

And it made Regina happy, too, who had smiled at Emma more in one hour than she has smiled at most people in her lifetime. She was thrilled to see that Emma was not only getting the hang of things, but Leia was being perfect for the novice rider.

The clearing that they come to together is called the Miller's Gap and Emma notices that Regina's eyes seem to tear up as she tells the story of the Miller's wife and how she ran away after finding him with his lover. Emma watches as Regina moves her hand nonchalantly from one side of the gap to the next, explaining how the valleys are important to a Colorado rancher. The valleys hold warmth and the snow doesn't get as deep.

"And what's 'deep' here?" Emma asks as she reaches down and runs her hand along Leia's neck. "I mean, I've seen snow - obviously. Boston gets slammed with snow."

"We've seen as much as 27 feet on the peaks. 7 or 8 feet in the valleys."

"That's a lot more than I am used to," Emma says with a smile.

"It's a different cold here than what you're used to." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I remember the winters in Chicago. Bitter cold. Cold that would cut right through you. Here, though, it's different. It's a _dry_ cold. Some days, in the winter, it's almost warm because of the sun - even though the temperature reading says 10 degrees." Regina glances over at Emma, who has her hat on her head now. Her cheeks are pink and so are her arms since she decided to shed her flannel now that the sun is higher in the sky. "You should probably put some sunscreen on," Regina comments before pulling out a tube of sunscreen lotion and handing it over to the blonde. "Your fair skin is going to be very sunburned if you don't watch yourself."

Emma had noticed that she was starting to get pink. "Yeah, is this part of that same phenomenon? Being closer to the sun and all that?"

Regina smiles, "Yes, and it's very true."

Emma quickly lathers some on her arms and then rubs it over her face, pushing her hat up so she can get her forehead. Afterwards, she hands the lotion back to the brunette and says, "Thank you." She gets a laugh from Regina in response. "What?"

"You did not get it rubbed in," she gets out through laughter. "You have it everywhere."

"Well, it's not like I brought a mirror with me!" Emma shouts. "Where's it at?"

"Come here," Regina says as she leans over, bracing herself on her saddle, and smoothes her hand over Emma's cheeks and nose. It doesn't really hit her that what she's doing isn't exactly what she should be until the sound of her heartbeat echoes in her eardrums. "There. Sunscreen and dirt. It's a great combination." She hopes she doesn't sound as breathless as she feels.

Emma hates to admit it, but she can't feel her legs or her arms and her heart is caught in her throat from the feel of Regina's fingers. She is trying so hard to stop whatever seems to be happening to her, but it seems that her efforts are futile. Especially when the brunette does things like that. Or looks at her. Or talks. Or _breathes_.

"Hello?" the brunette snaps her fingers and laughs. "Earth to Emma!"

"Geez, zoned off there," she starts, trying not to stammer. "How much further?"

Regina tilts her head, wondering what that was all about, and then says, "It's just over this ridge."

The two women ride to the ridge, their horses' hoof beats hitting in time with each other. When they reach the edge of the rocks, the only sound that comes out of Emma's mouth is a breathless, "Whoa."

The mountains are in the distance and the wide open range stretches before the women. The land is littered with so many cattle that Emma can barely begin to count. The very top of the peaks of the mountains are still covered with snow, but it's clear that the past week has helped the run off, because the few streams they passed Regina commented about the depth of each one.

"Yeah," Regina says softly.

"This is," Emma starts, her voice snagging in her throat. "This is _beautiful_."

"It really is."

"Now I know why you came back from the big city."

Regina laughs, "Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me come with you today."

Regina looks over at Emma, the dirt on her cheeks from the sunscreen, the way her eyes are so green in that moment. It's hard, really, trying to stop herself from liking this woman as much as she does. Especially since she knows she shouldn't. It's not that Emma isn't turning out to be a good person. No, that's not it. That's not it _at all_. "Let's get started. Have to count and make sure all are accounted for."

Emma is quickly learning that Regina Mills hates these moments of kindness. And all it does is make her want to be nicer and more sincere. She wonders if Regina knows that. That all the protesting is making it harder and harder for Emma to _stop_.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just letting you all know that Robin makes an appearance... I'm sorry about this if you love him.**

 **Chapter 9**

The ride back to the ranch is mostly silent. Regina told her as much as possible about what they needed to do each and every time they ride out to check on the cattle. It's all about counts and checking on the young calves and making sure everything is accounted for. It's actually a lot of fun, which surprises Emma that she is liking all of this so much.

Before they're mounting their horses for the ride home, Regina mentions in a week it'll be time to herd the cattle home for branding. Apparently it's a huge day on the ranch and because it'd be too hard to do all on their own, people come in from the town to help out.

And there's a large feast afterwards, which is music to Emma's ears. She's definitely getting used to eating like a cowboy. The rest of the day sounds like it'll be hectic and the idea of branding a young calf makes Emma's stomach twist, but Regina explains the importance of it and why it's absolutely necessary.

As they're rounding the large patch of Aspen trees that surrounds the log cabin, Emma can see Henry riding up to them on his horse.

"Mom!" He's coming at them fairly fast and pulls his reins not nearly far enough away. Gonzo rears up and Henry turns him expertly. "You gotta get back to the house. _Now_."

"Goodness, dear, where's the fire?"

"He's back, mom."

And that's all it takes for Regina to fly away on her horse, shouting _ya!_ and losing her hat in the process.

"What the hell?" Emma asks and Henry looks back at her.

"Robin."

Emma's eyes widen and even though she doesn't know the whole story, she feels like she knows enough to realize this isn't good.

"Come on," Henry says, taking off on Gonzo.

Emma spurs Leia to a gallop and follows him to the barn. She dismounts easily and ties the lead against the horse post next to Gonzo. She jogs up behind Henry and grabs his arm. "What the hell happened with them, Henry? No one will tell me."

"Look, Emma, you really need to hear that from someone el-"

"Tell me," she says, cutting him off and folding her arms across her chest. She taps her boot on the dirt as he tries to do anything but make eye contact.

"You can't tell her I told you," he says, pointing a finger at her.

"Deal."

They shake hands and he takes a deep breath before saying, all in one breath, "He basically ran off with my mom's sister. And… well… my mom was in love with him, or whatever. First time since my dad -" Henry adjusts his cowboy hat, wipes his brow, and then pushes the hat back on his head from the top. "You know, it's not really my place to tell you this." He eyes Emma and then glances back over his shoulder at the house. "You'd better never tell her I told you," he says. And then adds on, "And close your mouth, for shit's sake."

Emma laughs a bit, slapping him on the arm. "Don't cuss. Your mom will kill you."

"Tell me about it," he says softly as he turns to walk towards the house. "Are you coming?"

Emma doesn't know what she should do. Should she go inside with Henry? Should she stay outside with the horses? Even with barely knowing Regina, the protective feeling she has for the brunette is a little frightening. She figures if she ends up meeting this guy she'll want to punch him in the nose. So, in the end, she decides to stay and take care of Leia. It was a long day, after all. A lot of riding and a lot of new information to process. And the last thing she wants to do is go inside that house and meet this man that she already can't stand.

* * *

It takes her about an hour to unsaddle Leia and groom her after riding. She takes her time with the grooming, making sure her tail is free of debris and tangles, getting all of the dust she can out of Leia's coat, checking her hooves and shoes. The horse is so easy going, only snorting at her a couple times when Emma snags a knot in her tail. Of course, the horse happily goes back to munching on the grain she was given as a snack.

It's when she's finishing up that she hears voices. She stays in the stall, because she knows one of the voices is Regina, but the other voice? That's definitely not someone she knows, which can only mean one thing.

 _Robin_.

She stands next to Leia, smoothing a hand over her withers and down her back when she sees the two approaching the stalls.

"I can't even believe you think this is appropriate."

"Gina, please, you have to help me out here. I can't-"

"No, I don't have to help you. You're the one that up and quit on the job."

Emma can see Robin now and it makes her blood boil.

"You told me to leave!" he shouts, standing in front of Regina now, his arms hanging at his sides. Pretty smug for someone that wants help.

Regina shakes her head at him. "I never told you to leave. I told you to figure yourself out. If leaving is your way of figuring yourself out, then so be it."

"Why didn't you try to contact me then?"

"You really want to ask that?"

"Yes," he says with a huff.

Emma can barely see him over the walls of the stall, but what she can see she instantly doesn't like. He's wearing a black cowboy hat and turquoise shirt and he's about 6 inches taller than Regina.

"Well?" he asks, his arms now crossed.

Regina looks at him, her hands on her hips, and bows her head. She doesn't want to answer his question. Any of them. But she can't handle him standing in front of her after everything she has been through. "You can stay," she says softly.

Emma feels her mouth drop open. She glances at Leia, as if the horse can respond, and then looks back over the wall at the couple.

"Gina, thank you. I promise -"

"I don't care what you promise," she practically shouts at him, cutting him off. "You will sleep in the barn and you are leaving in the morning." Regina turns to walk away from him, hands still on her hips.

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?"

"I know why you're here," she throws over her shoulder.

"Why then?" he yells after her.

Regina stops, turns to look back at him, and says, "My sister broke your heart and I'm the only person dumb enough to let you back in."

Emma watches as Regina leaves, arms folded across her chest now, her hat swinging around the back of her neck. She glances back at Robin as he stands there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He turns and kicks the dirt, shouting out curse words as he does.

* * *

When Emma cracks open her beer on the porch of the small cabin, she can feel her mouth watering from the anticipation. To say it's been a long day would be an understatement. Her muscles hurt, her back is aching and the shower she took may have very well been the most amazing shower she has ever taken. Ever. In her entire life. The water was brown from the caked on dirt and dust. It was the first time she truly felt like she was worked like a dog and all she did was ride a horse all day!

The craziness that happened after Regina and her returned from riding was enough to ruin her amazing day, though. She had a feeling the brunette felt the same way, even though she didn't get a chance to talk to Regina because she wasn't at dinner. Henry had mumbled something about how his mom wasn't hungry and when Emma's eyes found his, he had looked at her and shook his head. She knew it meant that things weren't great and to not ask questions, but it bothered her to no end.

She wasn't exactly sure why it was upsetting her so much that this man waltzed back into Regina's life after clearly breaking her heart. It's not like Emma has any claim to the brunette whatsoever. Up until two days ago, she was fairly sure she'd never get on the woman's good side. But now? After all of their recent interactions, she was feeling things that made absolutely no sense to her.

And attraction _always_ made sense to her. It was one of the few things that actually never needed an explanation. She'd never really had the opportunity to experiment with women before, but she never said no to the possibility, either. Because why not? Right?

But this whole thing with Regina wasn't a _legit_ attraction. It couldn't be. Could it?

There was absolutely no way that this woman, Regina _freaking_ Mills, with her chocolate hair, and her dark, dark eyes, and her insanely _beautiful_ lip scar and her perfect olive skin was going to be the _legit_ attraction.

No. _No. way._

Emma leans back against the wood beam of the porch and takes a deep breath. She can see the lights on in the kitchen of the log home and the television light flickering from the family room. She often finds her mind wandering… Wondering what Regina is doing over there in that big house. Is she watching TV with Henry? Is she doing bills or keeping the books for the ranch? Is she wondering what Emma is doing?

She shakes her head, a laugh escaping her throat, and stands up, making her way back inside where she flops on the couch and props her feet up on the coffee table. The room is quite cozy now that she's completely finished cleaning, with two leather chairs, a sofa, and a coffee table that all sit in front of a fireplace. It's been too warm, of course, to try the fireplace, but Emma finds herself excited for the colder months so she can give it a whirl.

That thought alone sometimes scares Emma, because it means she's planning on staying. And that? Staying in one spot for an extended amount of time? It hasn't happened in years.

There are a couple lamps on, but the light is so low that she has lit candles to help. It's actually becoming very comfortable there at the cabin and even though it's scary for the blonde, Emma is settling in really well.

So much so that when she hears a knock on the door now, she shouts, "Come in!" without even getting up to check who it is.

After the screen door opens and slams close, she hears a familiar throat clear and then, "You realize that just because this isn't the big city, you should probably still check to see who's at the door, Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes go wide and she jumps up, immediately pulling at the tshirt she has on, as well as the running shorts. "Regina, hi. I'm sorry. I didn't realize -"

"How could you?" Regina asks, a small smile on her face. Her eyes travel over the blonde's attire, sees the definition of her quads on her thighs and then glances back up to her green eyes. "May I come in?"

"Oh, gosh, yes, please," Emma stammers, motioning for the brunette to come in and take a seat on one of the chairs.

Regina notices Emma's beer and raises her eyebrows. "Have any more of those?" she asks with a nod.

"Yes! In the fridge. Help yourself," she manages to get out through her very nervous breathing. She watches Regina walk into the kitchen and immediately rolls her eyes at herself. It's not that she isn't used to being around Regina. That's not it at all. Actually, when she thinks about it, she has no idea why she feels like her heart is going to pound out of her chest. Maybe it's because Regina's hair is down and _wavy_ and she's dressed in black yoga pants and a light pink tank top with _flip flops_ and it's not something Emma ever imagined the brunette owned. Not that she's imagining the brunette in other clothes. _Or whatever. Ugh._

Regina feels a calming sensation rush over her body as she opens the fridge and finds it looking exactly how she imagined. A loaf of bread, a handful of eggs from the chickens out back, and a block of cheese. There's an onion, a green pepper, and a bag of spinach in there, as well. And then _at least_ a case of beer. Coors Light and Pabst Blue Ribbon and it makes Regina shake her head. "I see your taste in beer is as refined as your love of grilled cheese," she comments after she grabs a beer and heads to the seating area. She sits down gingerly on the couch, a space and a half away from the blonde. "Is this okay?"

Emma nods her head, because honestly, she couldn't talk if she wanted to.

"I had to get out of the house," Regina explains. "It was too closed up."

Emma nods her head again.

"And I don't want to be in there, alone, _thinking_."

This statement is followed by silence until Emma finally says, "I understand that completely."

Regina takes a long drink from the Coors Light she picked. It tastes really good and makes her decision to come here feel more _normal_ and _okay_ instead of _grasping at straws_ and _out of character_. "I know you know what happened with Robin."

Emma practically chokes on her beer. After a cough or two, she blinks rapidly at the brunette.

"Henry cannot keep things from me," Regina says, pulling her legs up so she can sit with them crossed. "It's both a blessing and a curse."

"I'm really sorry. I made him tell me. I just, everyone is always walking on eggshells because of this guy and I didn't get it and then he shows up and like, I should probably know -"

"Emma," Regina places her hand on Emma's bare leg, right above her knee and the woman stops immediately. She notices how the blonde looks like she's holding her breath, which makes so much sense, yet so little at the same time. "I'm not mad that you know."

The breath that Emma was holding releases from her lungs. "Whew," she says with a laugh. "Thank god."

"You were bound to find out sooner or later, right?" Regina asks, not really to Emma in particular, but smiles when the blonde shrugs her shoulders. "Everyone gets gossiped about at one point in time."

"Oddly enough, Regina, no one was talking about what happened. If it makes you feel any better."

"Maybe a little," she says, followed by, "it wasn't a shining moment in my life."

Emma is very aware that Regina's hand is still on her leg and it takes everything in her to focus on the brunette's words and _not_ the feel of her very warm, surprisingly soft skin. "I'm sure it wasn't," Emma replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

"One day, I'll tell you what happened, because, well, for some reason, I trust you. I don't really know why," Regina explains, a laugh escaping. "It might be because the horses trust you, which is sometimes the best sign you can ask for. But either way, I do. I trust you." Regina pauses, looks at Emma's eyes in the dim lighting, and squeezes her hand on Emma's leg very gently.

Emma blinks twice and then opens her mouth to say something, but can't figure out exactly what to say. She settles on, "I trust you, too."

Regina pulls her hand from Emma's leg, brings it to her lap where she instantly starts to fidget. "It's oddly weird that he's in my barn right now," she says softly and when she hears Emma let out a laugh, she rolls her eyes and looks at the blonde. "What?!"

"I'm sorry," Emma replies, a small smile now displayed. She takes a drink of her beer and then meets the brunette's eyes. "You know we all do things that at the time aren't exactly the smartest decisions. And when we make them, it's always with the best intentions. So, I get what you're doing..."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

" _Buuuut…_ He left you for your sister." Emma shrugs a single shoulder and twists her mouth a bit before finishing with, "He's stupid for leaving you in the first place."

Regina realizes what was said way before Emma does. After an eyebrow arch and a tilt of the head, she smiles, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really," she answers, trying to not feel like an idiot for speaking so freely. "I would never leave you for anyone." Emma shakes her head, realizing what she said and how it came out. "I mean, I would never leave a person for someone else. Not that I wouldn't ever leave _you._ Wait, that's not… I just mean that, like, I wouldn't leave _you_ , but that -" She looks at Regina, the way her eyes are wide and her head is tilted, clearly enjoying how Emma is fumbling her words like a fool. "Shit," she groans at the end of her ramblings. "You know what? Let's act like I didn't say that."

"No," Regina replies, her lips displaying a rather large smile. There's something about this woman when she's flustered that makes Regina like her even more. "I understand what you're saying. Even if you do have a horrible way of relaying it."

Emma pushes her hands through her hair and laughs. "I sure do have a way of sticking my foot in my mouth."

"I can see that."

"Part of the reason I have so few friends, I'm sure."

"It's actually quite endearing. Don't sell yourself so short."

"Yeah, well," Emma downs the rest of her beer and stands up to go get another one. "I wouldn't ever call anything I do _endearing._ " She makes her way into the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs two beers, twisting the cap off of one and then tossing it onto the counter. She turns around and Regina is leaning against the door frame, her dark hair hanging over her bare shoulder. It's in this moment, with Regina standing there so casually, her hair without any product, her skin without any make-up that Emma begins to admit to herself that this thing that isn't really a _legit attraction_ has most definitely turned into a _legit attraction._ "I got you another one," Emma comments, handing over the opened bottle. She watches as the brunette reaches for it, her hand purposefully landing on Emma's. There's a very long pause where the two women just look at each other before Regina takes the bottle and raises it to her lips, pulling the draft from the bottle. The sound of the liquid against her tongue and teeth is almost deafening in the small kitchen.

They stand in silence for a few more beats, Emma now leaning against the countertop next to the sink. Regina notices how nervous she looks, how the messy braid her hair is in has fallen over her shoulder, how her arms are pink and her cheeks are pink, but her legs are still far from being tan. "Why are you here, Emma Swan?" Regina asks, taking a step closer to the blonde, the floor creaking slightly under her weight.

Emma, always best under pressure, smiles, "I'm learning how to work a ranch."

"Is that why you came here? To Colorado? To this town?" Regina takes another step, another drink of her beer.

"Does it matter?" Emma asks, her voice catching in her throat.

"It does."

"Why?"

"Because," Regina says softly, now only inches in front of the blonde. She places her beer on the counter, her eyes never leaving Emma's face. "You're making things really confusing for me."

Emma tries so hard to keep eye contact with the smaller woman, but she's so close, and her scent is so amazing, and her breath is warm as it brushes past Emma's skin. She ends up having to pull her gaze, glancing down to the ground. After a deep breath and mental pep talk, she makes herself look back into Regina's dark eyes. "Confusing how?"

Regina pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down lightly. She's not drunk. She's far from it, but for some reason she's feeling far more courageous than normal. "I think about you a lot," she says, her voice so soft it's almost a whisper.

"What about me?" Emma manages to ask, even though her brain seems to be short-circuiting at the moment.

Regina reaches forward and lightly runs her fingers down Emma's bicep, her forearm, to her hand that is clenched into a fist. The blonde relaxes slightly when Regina covers her hand with her own and says, "I think about your hands and what it would feel like for you to touch me."

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," Emma breathes out, her voice strained. "Regina…"

"I think about your eyes," Regina continues, "and your mouth. And how you say my name."

Emma can barely feel her legs. If she didn't know for sure, she'd be positive that she's standing in the middle of a dream.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Emma," Regina whispers. "I've never-"

"Me either," Emma offers softly, loosening her fist so she can hold Regina's hand.

"What do we do?"

"We could just, maybe, see what happens?"

Regina smiles, "That should cause some gossip. You think you could handle that?"

"I handled City Girl just fine, didn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know," Regina says with a laugh. "You seemed to hate it."

"Well, it grew on me."

Regina takes a step backwards, pulling on Emma's hand. "I should go," she motions to the door. "We have to run to town tomorrow morning, speaking of gossip."

"Who does?"

"Well, me, Henry, you, if you'd like to join us."

They get to the door and the brunette turns to look at Emma, who instantly hates the idea of letting this woman leave. "You could stay," she half whispers, her voice cracking from her nerves and the emotion she is feeling.

And in that moment, Regina changes everything as she leans forward and places her lips on Emma's. She breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead on the blonde's and sighs. "I wish I could."

"Another night?" Emma's breathless question is asked and Regina's nod is enough of an answer to make her smile. "I'll go with tomorrow," she ends with as Regina leaves the cabin, the sound of her flip flops walking into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the very long delay in updating. It's been a crazy month or so... Just getting back into the swing of things now. Thank you for sticking around if you're still reading!**

 **Also, it's come to my attention that I am horrible at tagging things... Truth be told, I don't really know what I'm doing when it comes to tags. So, if you're reading this and you love Robin? Probably not the best story for you. I maybe should have said that to begin with. I'm very sorry about that.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 10**

Emma hates admitting it, but not only is she so sore from riding that she feels like she was trampled by wild animals, she's also insanely nervous as she walks out of the cabin at 8 am the next morning. She's so nervous, in fact that she forgets that there are steps that she needs to walk down and stumbles, has to catch herself, and then lets out an exasperated sigh. She can't quite seem to wake up, either, because of course she could barely sleep the night before. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned. Woke up at 3 am to take ibuprofen for her aches and pains and then found herself launched back into thoughts of what had happened only hours earlier.

Honestly, though? How was she supposed to sleep after all of that?

Regina had kissed her. And then _left_.

Just _left_.

After kissing her.

Kissing her.

 _Kissing_.

Emma shakes her head as she walks up the path towards the log home, her sunglasses on, her hair pulled back into a very messy pony tail, her black tank top already attracting the sun's rays. She opted for skinny jeans today, but in order to not get chastised, she still pulled the boots on her feet. Even though everything in her body screamed for a nice, comfortable day in her Chucks.

She glances up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight, the blue color amazing in the early morning. It still strikes her how beautiful this place is. How everything is so crisp and clear. How even in the blazing sun, the shade offers much needed coolness. Her eyes move over to the back of the house and just like that, the calm brought from the outdoors is washed away. The thought of Regina marching out that back door makes her heart lodge into her throat. She still can't get over the fact that last night happened. It's too fast and too soon, especially considering the fact that Emma hasn't shared a single thing about herself with Regina. And now this? How in the world is she supposed to handle _this_?

 _And to top it all off, Regina is a woman!_

This whole thing has turned into a giant cluster of nerves and feelings and emotions that Emma did not sign up for. Or maybe she did sign up for it? How is she supposed to know? Is she supposed to actually open up and talk? To Regina?

"I can't do that," Emma whispers to herself as she approaches the garage where she assumes Regina and Henry are waiting.

"Can't do what?"

Emma jerks her head up and sees Henry standing there, his normal cowboy attire on, except this time, he's wearing a very worn t-shirt that has the Chicago Cubs emblem plastered across the front. "Nothing," Emma manages and then motions towards his shirt. "Nice shirt."

"Hey, thanks. Mom got it for me the last time she went to Chicago to see her old friend Mal." Henry smiles, "I went to a game when they played the Rockies last year. It was fun. They lost, of course, but it was still fun."

"Yeah, well, you get used to them losing."

"Mom said you lived in Chicago," Henry says as they both take a seat on the bumper of the red Jeep Wrangler that is parked in the garage.

"She's talking about me now?" Emma asks, rubbing her palms on her jean-clad knees.

Henry huffs. "Um, yeah, duh. I told you that the other night. If she didn't, she would have fired you already."

"I guess you're right," Emma responds to his playful berating and smiles. "I lived in Chicago for a couple years. Nothing crazy."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I loved it. It's really amazing. And the pizza is _awesome_."

Henry laughs, sweeping his hair away from his forehead. "I need to get out of Colorado."

"Your mom wouldn't like you getting out of Colorado without her," comes a deep voice from right outside the overhead garage door.

Emma whips her head towards the voice that obviously belongs to Robin and stands up immediately, pushing her hands into her back pockets. She looks at him for a brief moment before turning her head and staring off into the distance, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"You must be Emma," he says, taking a couple steps inside the garage towards where Emma is standing next to Henry.

"You must be Robin," she replies, her voice laced with irritation. She knows she sounds like a rude bitch, but she honestly doesn't even care right now.

"I am," he says. He wipes his hand on his jeans and holds it out for Emma to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She eyes his hand, looks at him, and then back at his hand before she decides to shake it. She wants to tell him that she wishes she could say the same, but she doesn't. She settles on mumbling, "same," and hoping he realizes she's lying. She takes her hand back and folds her arms across her chest. She looks down at Henry who looks just as uncomfortable as she feels.

"So, you're here from Chicago then?"

Henry goes to respond, opening his mouth to respond for her _,_ but Emma cuts him off, answering the question with a simple, " _Yep_." She glances at Henry and shakes her head as nonchalantly as possible. The last thing she wants is this man to go snooping around in her business. Henry seems confused because he knows she's really from Boston, but goes with it, which Emma is very happy about.

"I've never been," Robin says with a far-away stare. He looks at Emma. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she quickly replies, adjusting her stance, hoping she looks far more bad-ass than she feels right now.

His eyes go wide and he lets out a puff of air. "I have more right to be here than you do."

"Um," Henry starts, his hand raising into the air. "You kinda left, Robin."

Robin looks at Henry then back at Emma. "So, you think you can just come in here and replace the work I did?"

Emma can't help it when a laugh escapes from her throat. "I'm sorry. What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can very easily find a reason to stay."

"I don't think my mom would just let you stay," Henry pipes up from his seated position on the bumper. "And neither would I."

Robin shakes his head and looks around the garage before finally setting his gaze back upon Emma. "You'd better watch yourself," he whispers, but his voice cracks at the end of the threat and it makes Emma smile.

"Thanks for the advice," she says, an eyebrow raised and her lips turned upwards into the same smile. He turns around and leaves the garage in a huff. She can feel Henry standing up next to her now and he nudges her side with his elbow.

"That was bad ass," he hisses, holding out his hand so Emma can high five it.

She turns towards him with her hand raised and immediately notices that Regina is standing in the garage now, her arms crossed, shaking her head with a small smile displayed. She looks way more casual than normal, her hair isn't pulled up and she has just a simple white t-shirt paired with her jeans and boots. "Hey," Emma practically shouts. Obviously she doesn't know how to play it cool. Ever _._

Regina walks towards Emma and Henry. "You know that wasn't necessary, right?'

"I know," Emma sighs.

"Yeah, it was, mom. He was being all crazy, asking Emma questions and stuff. Like, lighten up, dude. You're the one that left."

"Henry Daniel Mills," Regina says lightly, raising her hand to place on Henry's cheek. "I can fight my own battles, my love." She smiles and glances at Emma. "The same goes for you, too."

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "Hey, I don't do well when I'm cornered. What can I say?"

Regina laughs, walks over towards the driver's side of the Jeep, and opens the door. "Come on you two. Let's go."

* * *

Emma discovers the ride back into town is much more fun when riding with people. While Regina drives, Henry talks about fifty-five different topics from the passenger seat, which he protested, but Emma told him she likes riding in the back seat. Truthfully? She wanted to be able to see Regina's eyes in the rearview mirror. So far she hasn't been disappointed with her decision.

When they get to the general store, Regina pulls into a parking spot and puts the Jeep into park. She looks over at Henry. "Do you want to go to the video store?"

"Yeah!" he shouts.

Regina laughs as they climb out of the Jeep. She hands him a $20 bill when he runs around the vehicle. "Try to get something other than comic book movies!" she shouts after him and then just shakes her head. "We'll be watching The Avengers and Captain America for the next four nights. I just know it."

Emma smiles, "At least they're not horror movies."

"True, although when I was a teenager, I watched Halloween for the first time and still to this day I love it." Regina pushes through the doors of the general store and grabs a cart to carry the groceries.

"I do love me a little Jamie Lee Curtis," Emma replies, watching Regina's every move, making a mental note of all the different items that go into her cart. They turn the cart down an aisle and Emma gets plowed into by none other than Ruby.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Ruby practically yells, frantically collecting the items she was carrying. She stands up and looks at Emma and then glances at Regina. Her eyes go wide and she smiles. "Um, hi, Miss Mills."

Regina smiles, "Miss Lucas. How are you, dear?"

"Good, good. Business is good. Are you two here _together_?" Ruby motions to both women, an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asks, almost too forcefully. She feels Regina's hand land on her back.

"Yes, Miss Lucas, we came into town together to get the shopping done. Henry is getting movies at the Family Video."

"Oh, little man, how's he doing? Mary Margaret done homeschooling for the year?"

"Yes, next week is herding. Will you be around to help?"

Ruby smiles, "Of course! You know how I _love_ to get _dirty_!" Her answer is so sarcastic that it doesn't need the eyeroll, but Ruby does it just for good measure. Emma starts laughing, partly because of Ruby, but also because her nerves are shot at the moment.

Regina, on the other hand, does not laugh. She shakes her head and then motions over her shoulder towards the deli counter. "You know your grandmother is the one that volunteers you?"

"Oh, I _know_ ," Ruby groans. She glances at Emma, "How's it going on the ol' ranch? I heard Regina got you a new mare, Em."

"I'll never get over how news travels in this town, I swear to God."

Regina clears her throat. "I believe Miss Lucas asked you a question, Emma," she says with a smile and nudge.

"Oh, yes, the ranch. It's really great, actually."

" _Actually_? Wait..." Regina prods, tilting her head inquisitively.

"You know what I mean, Regina," Emma responds, her eyes locking onto the brunette's dark ones.

"Mmhmm," comes Regina's mumble and then she steers the cart down the aisle. "I'm going to continue the shopping."

Ruby watches as Regina turns out of the aisle and then throws her hands up. "Whoa, whoa! First name basis? Forgive me, but what the hell? That has _never_ happened before."

Emma can feel her cheeks turning pink. She knows she's not doing a very good job of acting cool, calm, and collected, but for some reason, she honestly can't control herself. "I know, right?" Emma hisses, leaning in towards the girl. "I don't even know what happened."

"Well, well, well, it's about time someone softened that hard ass exterior," Ruby says real low with a chuckle.

"I can still hear you, Miss Lucas," comes Regina's voice from the next aisle over.

Ruby and Emma both start laughing and Emma slaps Ruby's arm. "Nice going, Ruby."

"Someone needs to call you out," Ruby comments as the two women walk down the aisle together. "You just be careful. I heard that asshole Robin is back in town."

Emma looks at the younger woman and sighs. "He is. He's back. Staying at the house in the barn."

"No way!"

"Yes, way," Emma replies. She eyes the bag of Doritos behind Ruby on the end cap of the aisle and grabs them. "It's weird, right?"

"Yeah, man, you gotta get that whole story out of her," Ruby leans in towards Emma's ear. "Believe me, it's a doozy."

"I had a feeling," Emma replies. "I just… I don't want to push her. You know what I mean?"

Ruby starts restocking the items she was holding. A gentle sigh escapes from her mouth before she says, "You realize you can only be as charming as she will let you?"

Emma tilts her head, her face screwed up. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Ruby takes a deep breath and turns towards Emma, readjusting the box of Frosted Flakes she's holding and the cans of Hormel Chili, Bumblebee Tuna, and Spam. "Look, I know her fairly well. I have helped out on that ranch since I was 16. She's… she's _complicated_. In a good way. And I know what happened with Robin. _And_ Zelena, her sister. And I get it. And it sucks. But look, Emma, she's not going to let herself get hurt again. So, like, if you want to be charming and fun and find a way to get over those walls she's built, she's probably going to let you."

"But why? Why would she let me? I hardly know her." Emma's voice is soft, almost a whisper.

"Because she's ready."

"How can you tell?"

Ruby places her free hand on Emma's shoulder and turns her around gently so she can look back at Regina standing at the Deli counter. "Look at her," Ruby whispers. "Look at the way she's standing. Look at the way she's dressed. Look at her hair. _Look_."

"But how -"

"Because I know her," Ruby cuts Emma off. "And that is not the way she normally is… She's normally stressed and mean and unhappy. Ugh. I would dread when she would step foot in this store because heaven forbid we didn't have the freshest apples in stock. Like, really, lady. We're in Colorado. Not Washington. But I don't know. You can tell now. Just by, like, looking at her that she's relaxed. A white t-shirt? Come on. I don't think I've ever seen her in a white t-shirt. Seriously. _Believe_ me."

"But I'm a wom-"

"Love is love, man," Ruby says softly, cutting Emma off again. "This small town might be the most judgmental bunch of assholes this side of the Mississippi, but I'll tell you one thing: love is love. And it _always_ has been."

Emma looks back over her shoulder at Ruby. "Love, eh?"

"Maybe not yet." Ruby nudges Emma's back and laughs. "Lust?"

"She is really hot, isn't she?"

Ruby laughs, "Um, yes! Hello! She's gorgeous!"

Emma laughs along with the younger brunette. "Thanks, Rubes."

"You're welcome. Now go, before I get in trouble for _'talking to the customers.'_ I'll see you next week for herding."

Emma takes off towards Regina, watches as she talks to Granny, watches as she laughs, watches as she runs a hand through her hair. She really is gorgeous. And that white t-shirt that Ruby said she never wears? Emma would be absolutely fine if she wore it forever. _Damn_. Emma knows that it's pretty fucking crazy to have these feelings for a woman, but for some reason, it feels more natural than anything has ever felt in her entire life, which is even crazier than having the feelings in the first place!

It's scary, yes.

It's probably something she shouldn't be doing, yes.

It's probably going to get messy, yes.

But…

Regina glances over at Emma when she strides up next to her at the counter. "Smoked turkey, right? Isn't that what I saw in your fridge?"

A warmth washes over Emma's entire body when she smiles and nods her head. "Yep," she answers, her response breathy from her racing thoughts.

"You okay?" Regina bends her head slightly, looking into the blonde's green eyes. Emma nods at her, throws out a soft _mmhmm_ as her response.

"I see you decided to stick around," comes Granny's voice from over the deli counter. "I wondered if you were going to run again."

Emma glances at the elderly woman, shrugs her shoulder, and says, "Seemed like a good place to put down some roots." She glances at Regina after she says that, receives a smile from the brunette and a chuckle from Granny.

 _Roots_.

Now, there's a concept for a girl that never even planted a seed before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Regina leans against the side of the Jeep, one leg crossed over the other as her and Emma wait for Henry. She looks at Emma who is kicking rocks across the parking lot, her sunglasses back on her face, shielding any sort of emotion she is feeling. "You're going to end up kicking a rock into someone's truck."

Emma scoffs, but after kicking another rock that careens awfully close to a vehicle, she ends up listening. The last thing Emma needs is to cause trouble and draw even more attention to herself. "So, how long does it typically take to pick out movies?"

Regina looks up at the sun, lets the warmth shine on her face for a few seconds before moving her view out across the parking lot towards the west. "About an hour? Give or take 30 minutes?"

"Good lord. There can't possibly be that many movies out," Emma laughs as she leans on the Jeep next to Regina, but with enough distance to not make either of them uncomfortable. "Is this a normal occurrence?"

"What?"

"Having a movie night together? You and Henry."

Regina takes a deep breath, glances over at Emma, and then looks back across the parking lot. She doesn't really want to answer this question. All of her answers make her sound so _weak_. And she is _not_ weak. She's just _damaged_. And maybe that's even worse. "Ever since Robin left. Yes."

Emma watches how Regina's face hardens, her lips as they press together, her brow when it furrows. "It sounds nice, you know. _Family movie night_."

"Yeah," Regina sighs. "It is." After she clears her throat, she pushes away from the Jeep, takes two steps away from Emma and then turns on the heels on her boots. "You realize that I'm not letting him stay."

"Uhhh," Emma starts, her mouth hanging open slightly. "What brought that up?"

"Well, I just know how people in this town love to gossip. Especially Mary Margaret. Telegraph, telephone, tell Mary Margaret. If I could have hid it from her, I would have!" Regina folds her arms across her chest and looks down at the ground. "I just don't know how to tell him that I'm done."

"Regina, look -"

"No, Emma, _you_ look," Regina says, almost too forceful, but clearly it's something the brunette has been wanting to get off her chest. "I know I seem like a real bitch on the outside, but I honestly hate hurting people. And Robin? I just… I don't know what to do."

Emma reaches up and slides her sunglasses from her face and folds them, sliding the one arm in the neck of her tank top. She squints a little at Regina, but then as her eyes adjust she looks at the woman full on. "I need you to understand something here," Emma starts, her voice shaking the tiniest of bits. "I have absolutely no say here in how you handle _anything_. So, whatever you want to do with Robin is entirely up to you. It really is." She watches as Regina looks away from her, focuses on the ground, hugs herself a little tighter. "But just know, I will never treat him with any kindness. _Ever_."

"I don't expect you to be _nice_ to him," Regina says softly, loosening her arms before letting them hang at her sides. "I don't even want to be nice to him."

"Just promise me one thing?"

Regina looks at Emma. "What?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Please do not ask me to let him stay in my cabin with me. I fear I would murder him in his sleep," Emma explains, a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, Emma, after seeing how you handled him today, I am fairly confident that the feeling is mutual, dear." Regina lets out a laugh in unison with Emma just as Henry comes galloping up to the Jeep. He's holding a plastic bag full of blu-rays in one hand and a king sized bag of peanut M&M's in the other. "Well, well, well, it's about time."

"Sorry, mom, there were like, at least 15 movies I wanted to get," Henry explains, throwing a couple more M&M's in his mouth. "And I got 5 movies, because some aren't due for a week. But yeah, and also, there isn't any change." The last part of his sentence was mumbled around the remnants of candy.

Emma starts to laugh when Regina lets out a gasp. "What?! You spent that entire $20 on movies and candy?!"

Henry shrugs his shoulders, looks at Emma, and then back at Regina before saying, "You didn't say I couldn't."

Emma smiles, "He does have a very valid point."

"Would you like to walk back, Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan?! Oh, no! The _last name_! You're back on her shit list!"

"Henry!" Regina shouts as they all three climb into the Jeep. "How many times do I need to tell you not to curse?"

Emma lets out a snort as she says from the backseat, " _Now_ who's on her shit list, hmm?"

And Henry descends into giggles. And really, so does Regina.

* * *

Emma spends the rest of the day mucking stalls and trying to find a balance between obsessing about the feel of Regina's lips and figuring out how to handle this without constantly wondering what the other woman is thinking. A part of her is already annoyed at this whole thing because if this is how a lesbian relationship works, with the obsessing and the freaking out over every little thing, then fucking _never mind_!

 _Lesbian_.

"Emma?"

She swings herself around, the sound of her name frightening her, and grips her heart while gasping. She sees Mary Margaret standing there, her short, black hair swept over her forehead to the side, holding a large water bottle. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret says, trying not to laugh. "I just wanted to bring you this." She offers the water bottle, the ice inside clinking against the sides of the plastic. "And I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ugh, why?" Emma asks after propping up the pitch fork. She's had a number of conversations with the dark haired woman, but they're typically while everyone else is present. So this seems weird right away. Emma reaches forward and takes the bottle from Mary Margaret and takes a very long drink from it. She stops and water spills down her chin, which she wipes up by sliding her forearm across her lips. "I am so sick of questions."

Mary Margaret laughs and then crosses her arms. "You realize this question might not be about you, right?"

"Touché."

"Is Regina okay?"

Emma's eyes go wide. She leans against the wood frame of the stall and clears her throat. "Why would I know if she's okay or not? You talk to her a hell of a lot more than I do."

"Not lately," Mary Margaret comments, her voice laced with _something_. Is it irritation? Is it hurt? Is it nothing at all and the heat is just getting to Emma's senses? She can't be sure.

"Well, why don't you _ask_ her?"

"Why can't you just _tell_ me?" The huff that follows Mary Margaret's question is covered with enough of a pout that it's almost funny.

"Because," Emma starts, a smile gracing her lips. "I know how people love to gossip. And I'm not one for it. So, I think you should ask her."

Mary Margaret lets out a deep breath. "I know," she says quietly. "I just… I don't know how to tell her that I don't want him here. And neither should she."

"Robin?"

"Yes!" the pixie haired woman hisses. "He really hurt her and I do not trust him. And he just waltzes in here with his scruffy looking haircut and his stupid accent. I just don't like him. He's up to something. I just know it."

Emma laughs. "I don't like him either, my friend."

"But why? You barely know Regina. How do you even know what happened? If you're so against gossip and don't want to talk about anything _ever._ How do you even _know_?"

It's obvious to Emma now that Mary Margaret's words aren't just laced with _something_. They're _dripping_ with irritation! "Look, Mary Margaret, I know I don't really like to talk about myself -"

"Ever," she cuts off Emma.

"Yeah, ever."

"Well, _why_?"

Emma pushes off from the side of the stall and starts to walk away from Mary Margaret. "I just don't." She sighs, hearing the woman start to follow, the footsteps quick behind her.

"Is there a reason?"

"I thought you came in here to talk to me about Robin?" Emma asks as they continue to walk towards the pasture.

"I did," Mary Margaret says with a laugh. "But I hate talking about him. He just makes me angry."

"Me too," Emma mumbles, smiling at Mary Margaret. "One thing we definitely agree on."

"I bet we agree that Regina isn't thinking clearly right now."

Emma pauses when they approach the fence to the pasture. She steps up onto the bottom rung, places her arms through the open area of the fence and leans into it. "Yeah," she breathes, watching three of the horses grazing and Beast and Charming chasing after each other. Leia is watching them, though, her eyes never leaving Emma.

"What do we do?"

"You've known Regina far longer than I have," Emma comments. She looks over at the pixie haired woman and smiles. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

"Kill him."

The answer comes out of Mary Margaret's mouth so fast and without any emotion that for a split second Emma thinks she's completely serious. It's when the corners of the woman's mouth start turning upwards that she realizes it was a joke. "Jesus," Emma laughs, shaking her head and staring forward again.

"I don't know what to do." Mary Margaret mimics Emma's position against the fence and props her chin against her bicep. "Are you coming to the movie night tonight?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't invited," Emma replies.

"Yes, you are. Regina said you were going to come."

"She didn't mention it to me."

Mary Margaret smiles and looks back at the horses. "Your horse is really taking to the others. She's so calm."

Emma feels herself start to smile, barely able to hold it back. "Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

"You know she doesn't just buy everyone a horse." Mary Margaret takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before saying, "Robin never got a horse. He rode Charming for all of his ranch hand duties."

Emma stays silent, not really knowing how to take that information. She continues to watch the horses, paying special attention to Leia, who is slowly making her way over. What is Mary Margaret getting trying to say? It's clear she's pussyfooting around something… but what is it?

"Of course, you're the first girl that's worked the ranch."

Silence.

"And Regina seems to really like you."

"Okay, Mary Margaret," Emma finally breaks. "What the hell are you getting at?"

The dark haired woman smiles, shrugs her shoulder and then turns to leave. "See you later, Emma."

Emma lets out a laugh and watches as Mary Margaret walks away, her boots kicking up dust while she goes. When Emma glances back at the pasture, Leia has made it all the way up to the fence now and is nuzzling Emma's hand, breathing out puffs of air into it. Emma climbs over the fence and lands on the other side, a couple of feet from her horse, who doesn't get spooked like the other horses do sometimes. Leia just moves closer, nudges Emma with her nose, and breathes out when Emma finally starts petting her head. "Did you hear all of that, Leia?" Emma asks, softly, next to the horse's head. "Mary Margaret thinks Regina has a thing for me because she bought you for me. What do you think about that?"

The horse lets out a ragged breath and then perks her ears, stomps her front foot a few times while looking towards the house. The door slams and Robin comes barreling down the steps. Emma watches as he approaches the old red Ford truck. David is underneath of it, changing the oil, when Robin lets out a very loud and very gruff, "She's letting me help with the herding but then I have to leave." Emma can't hear David's response, but Robin takes his cowboy hat off and throws it down into the dirt. "Well, she's being ridiculous," he shouts. "I apologized. What more can I do?" David's response must be something he's not happy about because Robin kicks his hat and it goes flying. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to fix this." And he takes off towards the barn, cursing the entire way.

Emma lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Great," she mumbles. Just what she needs. "Competition."

* * *

When Emma gets back to her cabin, she sees a note taped to the door. She rips the yellow legal pad paper from the screen and flips it open.

 _Come for the movie. 7:00. Just bring yourself._

 _R_

A smile is on Emma's lips before she can even think about smiling. She glances back at the log house and then opens the door to her cabin, all of the sudden very excited and equally as nervous about the evening.

After her shower, she puts on a pair of shorts and a Boston Marathon t-shirt. She does absolutely nothing with her hair, besides pulling it back into a messy pony tail. And no make-up. The sun has made her cheeks pink, but she's okay with the slight bit of color she's getting. She feels like this outfit is going to send a message. She's not going so she can impress Regina. She's just going to watch a movie.

Although, she does make sure she puts on lip gloss.

Come on, she's not _completely_ stupid.

* * *

Henry is practically giddy with excitement when he answers the door and sees Emma standing there. "You came!" he shouts as he grabs her hand and pulls her inside. "Mom said she invited you, but I wasn't sure if you'd come!"

Emma laughs as she gets tugged into the kitchen, the smell of popcorn popping on the stove surrounding her. She sees Regina immediately, standing near the stove, pouring the popcorn into a giant bowl. "Well, hello there," Regina greets, glancing up at Emma and then back down at the bowl. "I see you got my note."

"I did," Emma replies as she walks over to the brunette. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Sure," Regina says softly. She looks again at Emma and takes in the blonde's attire, her hair, the absence of make-up, the way she smells like lavender and mouthwash. It's definitely making Regina's mind race and she can't help but stare.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Emma asks, a bounce in her step. She can feel Regina's gaze and it is too much. Too, too, too much.

After Regina clears her throat and tries to stop her blushing mechanism, she says, "You can melt the butter."

Emma is immediately filled with regret. She honestly hoped for something that had nothing to do with cooking. Like, wash the pan or get everyone a drink, or maybe get herself a shot or two of vodka… Anything but cooking. She can barely boil water without being filled with anxiety.

Regina must sense her trepidation, though, because she slides a glass measuring cup towards Emma and smiles. "Don't worry. Just microwave it for 10 seconds. Stir. Then do it again."

A laugh bubbles out of Emma and she shakes her head. "You'd think I could handle melting butter."

"You can." Regina's words are soothing, which is pretty comical considering they're only talking about butter. It's when Regina finishes with, "I think you can handle more than you realize," that Emma's heart lodges itself firmly in her throat.

She looks over at the brunette who doesn't glance up, doesn't flinch, really doesn't even look like she said a word, except for the tiny pull on the corner of her mouth.

"What are you two talking about in here?" comes Mary Margaret's voice from behind them. It of course sounds like she knows what they're talking about, but just wants them to finally admit it.

"Butter," Emma comments, smiling. She glances at Regina and sees an equally big smile.

"Oh, really? Butter? Sounds _riveting_." Mary Margaret laughs, shakes her head, and turns back to the family room. "Can you please hurry up so we can start this movie?"

David's thunderous, "YEAH!" being shouted from the other room makes Emma laugh and Regina roll her eyes.

"You realize perfect popcorn takes time?" Regina yells. She walks over to Emma with the giant bowl of popcorn and smiles. "Now just drizzle the butter over it. I'll shake the bowl."

Emma does as she's told, tries not to look at Regina's eyes because she'll lose focus, and is pleasantly surprised when she doesn't fuck it up. "Look at that. I _can_ handle it."

"Told you," Regina says, her voice soft. "Grab those bowls and follow me."

Emma takes the smaller bowls that actually say "popcorn" on them and follows Regina into the family room. The room is dark, illuminated only by the light from the TV. Henry is seated on the recliner, David and Mary Margaret are on the loveseat - _how appropriate -_ and the couch is left for Emma and Regina. She sits down on the left hand side of the couch, fairly far away from the brunette, and hands over the bowls. Regina fills each one with popcorn and Emma passes them out. It's almost like they've done this before with how smooth the process is going. Henry, of course, is the first person to notice.

"First time I passed out popcorn I spilled it all, Emma," he comments, smiling while shoving his mouth full of the buttery goodness.

"Well, I'm more mature. I'm sure that's why I can handle it," Emma replies, smiling at him and laughing when she sees that he is rolling his eyes dramatically at her.

" _Sure_ ," David chuckles from the opposite side of the room.

Emma whizzes a piece of popcorn at David and gets a gentle smack on the arm from Regina. "Sorry," the blonde whispers, a smile gracing her lips.

"Okay, Mr. Impatient, you can start the movie," Regina sighs, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

Emma leans over. "What movie?" Her eyes land on Regina's profile, study the way her eyes are fixed on the screen.

" _Jurassic Park_ ," the brunette whispers, shielding her mouth from Henry.

"Has he not seen it yet?"

"Yes, I've seen it," Henry answers, firmly. "Are you one of those people that talk through movies?"

Emma laughs when Regina smiles and looks over at her. "Damn, tough crowd," she says softly as she goes back to eating her popcorn.

* * *

Obviously Emma has seen _Jurassic Park_ before. She's probably seen it a few too many times since for a while it was the only movie she owned. But what she hasn't done is watch the movie while sitting next to someone she honestly cannot stop thinking about. And it's most definitely making it very hard to pay attention to the plot.

Thank goodness she knows most of the words.

And hums along as often as possible to the music.

And makes sure to jump when the velociraptor attacks Dr. Sattler after she turns the power back on.

And even sheds a tear when the _When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth_ sign falls from the ceiling in front of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Honestly, she should have been an actress, because it must seem like she's watching every second.

When in actuality she hasn't stopped checking her peripheral to see Regina's reactions. She wanted to smile when Regina laughed at Dr. Malcomb's attempts to woo Dr. Sattler. She wanted to hold the woman's hand when Timmy wasn't waking up after being electrocuted. She wanted to be the arm for Regina to grip when the raptors were chasing Timmy and Lex. And she absolutely could not get over how the brunette ate one piece of popcorn at a time and had almost a full bowl the entire movie.

But as the movie wore on, it became more and more clear that Emma wasn't the only one not really paying attention.

When the credits roll, Emma glances over at David and Mary Margaret. They're sound asleep. She looks over at Henry. He's passed out, as well. "Guess it's just you and me," Emma whispers as she locks eyes with Regina, who is somehow way closer than when the movie started.

Regina smiles and moves her partially full bowl of popcorn to the coffee table in front of the couch. She leans back into the cushions, looks over at Emma. "You seemed to know most of that movie. Almost like you've seen it a few times."

Emma feels herself blush. "Yeah, I kind of love that movie." She turns her head to look at the brunette. Their faces are insanely close considering present company. It makes Emma's hands ache, looking at Regina, wanting so much from her, but knowing it's not the right time.

"I have to tell you something," Regina whispers.

Emma's voice is gone upon hearing that. She nods her head, tries to say _okay_ but realizes nothing is coming out.

"Robin is going to stay through the herding."

Little does Regina know that Emma has already heard the news.

"We talked and I think it'd be good to have him here to help out."

Emma looks away from Regina, at the TV, where the very end of the credits are still rolling. "That's probably a good idea," she comments, softly, trying to not let her voice crack.

"You think so?" Regina asks. She's looking at Emma and can tell the blonde isn't happy about hearing that. "Because I don't think you sound like you believe it's a good idea."

Emma glances back at Regina and then pulls her eyes from her again. "It's the best for the ranch." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sure he's good at this job."

"Yes," Regina sighs. "But he's not…" She pauses, presses her lips together and then bites her bottom lip lightly. "He's not you," she finishes, waits for Emma to look at her and when the blonde does, she smiles. "So, remember that, okay?"

Hearing that from Regina's mouth makes Emma's chest tighten in a way she's only experienced one other time. "I cannot stop thinking about you." Emma hears the whispered words come out of her mouth before she even has a moment to think about stopping herself. "Oh, my _God_ , I'm so sorry," she fumbles, sitting upright, rubbing her palms on her knees.

"Don't be," Regina says gently, mimicking Emma's seated position. She looks down at her feet on the carpet and breathes, "I feel the same way."

"Maybe we can talk about this one day?" Emma motions between them during the question and gets a smile and a nod in response.

"I'd like that," Regina says, and then in one smooth, fluid move, she gets up from the couch. After grabbing the bowls from around the family room, she turns the TV off, then moves over to pull the blanket on Henry up around his shoulders. She places a hand on his forehead and whispers some words in Spanish to him. Emma doesn't catch them all, but she does hear _te quiero a mi hijo_ , which, for some reason, makes her heart beat speed up. Is it sad to say she's even more enamored with Regina after hearing the woman speak in another language?

Emma gathers her nervous self and stands up, follows Regina into the kitchen, smiling at how Mary Margaret is curled into David's side, both still sound asleep. She makes her way past Regina and heads towards the front door. "I'd better get going. Big day tomorrow."

Regina stops and turns, takes in Emma's awkward posture. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma nods, her fake smile and shaking voice betraying her. "I'm just tired."

After taking a few steps closer to the blonde, Regina reaches out, takes Emma's wrist in her hand and wraps her thin fingers around it. "You're lying to me."

"Hey, that's my trick," Emma breathes. "Knowing when people are lying..."

"It's not really a trick when you're a horrible actress." Regina can feel Emma's pulse, the blood coursing through the veins. "You can tell me."

"Herding starts tomorrow." Emma's voice is strained, clearly her racing heartbeat isn't the only thing affected by the brunette's touch.

Regina takes another step closer to Emma, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. "You'll be great," Regina breathes. "As always." She tightens her grip around Emma's wrist and then pulls gently on the blonde. "Don't."

" _Don't_ what?"

" _Robin_. Don't let him -"

"I won't," Emma cuts her off. "You _don't_ either."

Regina tilts her head and lets out a laugh. "You seriously underestimate me," she says through the low laughter, letting go of the wrist and running her fingers along Emma's strong forearm.

"I hope so," Emma replies. She nods her head at the brunette and then waits a half second before turning to walk to the front door. She says her goodbye, feels the warmth still radiating from her wrist, and wishes she would have had the courage to kiss that damn woman.

Little does she know that Regina curses herself for the same reason as she watches the blonde walk back towards the cabin, illuminated by the light of the moon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma runs her hand down Leia's side after she tightens the riggings on the horse's saddle. "Good job," she soothes, making sure to pat the horse's neck affectionately. She hears David's voice talking to his horse as he walks her up to the saddle station. "Good morning," Emma greets when she sees David.

He smiles at her, wide eyed and bushy tailed. "Well, good morning to you. How are you on this fine day?"

Emma laughs, "I'm good. Why are you in such a good mood?"

He wags his eyebrows at Emma and shrugs. "No reason," he comments, his grin almost too much to handle.

"Oh, my God!" Emma's scrunches her face when she realizes what he's talking about, holds her hand up and shakes her head. "Please stop! Spare me the details!"

David lets out a hearty laugh, laying the saddle blanket on Snow's back and then hoists the saddle on next. "Well, you asked."

"I will never ask again," Emma almost shouts.

"Speaking of good evenings… How was yours? Did you enjoy the movie?"

Emma continues to pet Leia's head as she thinks about how she left things with Regina. She has some regrets in her life, but not kissing the brunette last night might be her biggest one right now. "It was really great, actually. I can't believe you guys fell asleep."

"Oh, we weren't asleep," David says. He smiles at her. "We were pretending."

"What? Why?"

David moves around Snow, tightening the riggings and the straps. He pulls on the saddle to check it, looks at Emma over his shoulder and tilts his head. "I think it's fairly obvious."

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about, David," Emma protests. "Honestly. What the hell?"

"Let's just say… It's obvious to us what's going on. And you know we're totally okay with it."

Emma feels the cooler morning air get instantly heavy. "Wait a second. What do you mean?"

"You," David starts, "and Regina."

"What about us?"

David readjusts the bridle on Snow and then turns towards Emma. "City Girl, I know you're supposed to be pretty quick on the uptake, but damn, I feel like I'm really needing to spell this out for you."

"Well, yeah, because I'm lost, man. Seriously." Emma wants to capture this moment so she can show Regina later and say _and you think I'm a horrible actress, eh?_

David pulls on Snow's lead and they start to walk past Emma and Leia. "Let's go. Daylight's burnin'," he says with a grin as they make their way out of the stables.

Emma rolls her eyes when she looks at Leia. "What a weirdo," she comments to the horse and receives a gentle puff of air in return.

As they follow David and Snow outside, a steady stream of cars is arriving at the ranch. Emma watches as a conversion van side door slides open and seven very small men stumble out, all shouting at each other, one of them yawns and the other just giggles. The bartender from Emma's first day in town pulls up in an old Oldsmobile that looks as big as a boat. Next is Ruby and Granny climbing out of an old station wagon with wood paneling along the sides. Granny pulls an old cross bow out of the way back of the wagon and slings it over her shoulder while shouting something about Ruby's short shorts making her look like a hooker.

"David," Emma says, calmly. He turns back and looks at her and nods his head. "Why does Granny have a crossbow?"

"She's the protection from the mountain lion." David chuckles when Emma's eyes go wide. "She's a sure shot. Just wait."

"What about a gun? Or like, someone that _isn't_ 85 years old?"

"She could hit a target from a 100 yards out, City Girl," he comments, pointing at her. "Don't you let her hear you calling her an old woman, either. She'll shoot you next."

"Christ," Emma mumbles under her breath. She sees Ruby trotting up to her and motions to the young girl's clothes. "I like your ranch hand attire."

Ruby laughs and takes a very elegant bow. "Why, thank you, miss. Of course, I am just here to look pretty and help with the food. Besides, you and your guns look like they can handle it," she says while slugging Emma on the arm.

"Look at this, the city girl is really settling in," Granny shouts while walking up to David, who's been joined now by Henry and Mary Margaret. "You look like you were made to strut around in those boots and Wranglers there, Miss. Maybe you should consider staying here for good?"

Emma smiles and looks down at the ground after shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll wear out my welcome eventually."

They all chuckle until, from behind them, Robin's voice breaks the laughter with a snide, "I'm sure your welcome is already wearing thin, my friend."

Emma shakes her head back and forth before she shouts after him, "You should know better than anyone when a welcome is worn out." She mumbles _you sorry son of a bitch_ under her breath and starts to walk away. She feels Ruby grab onto her bicep.

"Don't let him get to you," she comments quietly.

"I won't. But I am hoping that mountain lion attacks him. Is that wrong?"

Granny lets out a low chuckle and leans in closer to Emma. "I won't shoot if I see that happening. Deal?"

Emma smiles at Granny. "Deal." She's happy to know she isn't the only one that is having issues with this man being here.

"Archie!" David shouts as a slender redhead comes walking up towards them. He pushes his glasses up the ridge of his nose and waves, shaking David's outstretched hand.

"We haven't seen you in forever. How was vacation?" Mary Margaret asks.

"It was wonderful," the man replies. A Dalmatian dog comes running up behind him. "Pongo loved getting to meet his brothers and sisters." Archie turns and looks at Emma. "You must be Emma, the new ranch hand. I'm Archie. I help Regina with the business side. Not great with the physical side," he comments with a laugh. "But I try."

Emma smiles at him. "It's really great to meet you. Where'd you go on vacation?"

"London," Archie replies. "Beautiful city. Rainy, though. Glad to be back in beautiful Colorado." He pauses, though when he sees Robin over towards the barn. "What the heck is he doing back? How long have I been gone?"

David lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "About a week. He's staying through the herding and then he's gone. According to Regina."

"Oh, Lord," Archie sighs. "What does _he_ have to say about that?"

"He's going to try and win her over, _apparently_ ," Emma says, clearly irritated.

Archie glances from Emma to David to Mary Margaret and then back to Emma. "Interesting that you barely know him and you feel all the same feelings we do," he deadpans. "I am going to get along just fine with you, Emma."

"We actually call her City Girl," David says as he drapes an arm over Emma's shoulders.

"It really is a perfect nickname." Ruby smiles and crosses her arms, "I'd like to think I helped come up with the name, but sadly it was all David."

Emma lets out a laugh. "Well, good!" She looks over as Regina is coming out of the barn, leading Rocinante behind her. Robin is following with Jiminy and Archie gasps.

"He's not!" Archie almost shouts.

"Oh, I think he is," David says softly.

"What the hell?" Emma rolls her eyes. "That's bullshit."

"No, _that's_ Robin. He gets what he wants."

"We will see about that," Emma replies, calmly. "We will definitely see."

* * *

The ride up to the ridge is of course just as much of an experience as it was the first time. Emma is near the back of the group, taking in the view, trying to soak up as much as possible. She is next to Granny and Henry in the old, red Ford while three of the men (the meanest one's name is Leroy, Emma learns) that piled out of the van sit in the back with the alfalfa and hay that will be spread out for the cattle as they make their way home. The older woman laughs at Emma when she decides to ask how Granny got so good at shooting.

"When I was a little girl, there was an old wolf that liked to steal our sheep," Granny answers, eyeing Emma over her bifocals. "My pappy taught me how to shoot to help protect our family." Granny raises her voice a bit over the engine of the truck, "If you ever come visit, you'll see that wolf skin hanging above my mantle."

Emma's eyes are wide when she lets out a laugh. "Holy shit," she says through her laughter. "That's crazy."

"I've seen it, Emma. That wolf was huge," Henry comments, his hands depicting the size of the pelt. "It had to have been as big as a person."

"It wasn't _that_ big," Granny says, a twinkle to her eye.

The bartender, whose name she learns is Killian, has made his way up alongside Emma now. He's been slowly creeping closer and closer and even though Emma is certainly not interested, he seems to be a nice enough guy that she might not mind making another friend out here. He latches on immediately, asking her tons of questions that she dodges expertly. He's definitely full of stories and after about the tenth one, Emma realizes that he isn't shutting up. It's starting to annoy her slightly, because from her vantage point, as he rambles on and on about his years as a fisherman and then a gypsy and then a stow-away on a ship from England, all she can see is Robin trying to weasel his way in with Regina at the front of the line. And really? It's driving her absolutely insane.

After they have slowed the pace to give the horses a break, Killian decides to ask what the deal is. "What's going on there, love? You jealous or you just dislike that man as much as the rest of us?"

Emma laughs, "Is it that obvious?"

"That you dislike him or that you're jealous?" Killian smiles, "because I definitely think you're jealous."

"Oh, for shit's sake, I am not jealous. I am annoyed. Clearly. You don't even know me. How would you know if I'm jealous or not?"

Killian pulls the reins on Beast and clicks his tongue. "You realize I know what it looks like to pine after someone you'll never get?"

"Of course. Because bartenders always fall for their regulars, don't they?"

A chuckles comes out of Killian's mouth and he winks at Emma. "The regulars fall for me, love. You should know that."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not a regular."

"Yet."

"Ever," Emma adds with a laugh. "I'm sure this dashing scoundrel routine works with other girls, but it's not really doing much for me."

"It's not, is it?" His sentence isn't a question as much as it is a statement. "Partly why I know you've got a thing for Regina. Which is fine, and definitely hot, but love, you're letting that creep woo her and believe me, she is seconds away from forgiving him."

Emma looks up towards the front of the riding party. Regina is listening to something Robin is saying, and she's smiling, and honestly, Killian might have a point. "Not today," Emma says softly as she spurs Leia to a gallop and steers towards the front of the group. When she gets close to Regina and Robin, the brunette's attention immediately turns to Emma.

"Hi," Regina laughs as Emma rides up. "How's it going back there?"

"Good," Emma replies. "Wanted to come say hi. See how the front of the line looks."

"Better now," Regina comments, softly, watching Emma's facial expressions. The blonde is getting so tan, but her face is shielded today by her Red Sox hat and her aviator Ray-Bans. Regina hates to admit it, but she was really hoping that Emma would have stayed closer to her today instead of tagging along with David. She knows it's good - David is the best ranch hand the Mills Ranch has had in 20 years. But damn. She's missing the blonde something fierce.

A smile spreads across her face and she instantly feels stupid for being so worried. "Yeah, well, I'm glad I came up here then."

"Yeah, well, the Captain was talking your ear off. I'm sure it's nice to get away."

Emma laughs. "The Captain? Is that nickname from his years as a fisherman?"

"Oh, yeah," Regina echoes Emma's laughter. "I see he told you his life story."

"Yes, he did." Emma looks over at Regina, her hat pushed back a bit on her head, the sun shining on her cheeks and nose. Emma can't help but be taken back by the brunette's beauty in that moment. "You're in your element out here, aren't you?"

Regina closes her eyes and takes a very deep breath. The air smells so amazing. Crisp and fresh and so very _Colorado_ that it's almost shocking. As she lets the air go from her lungs, she smiles and looks over at Emma. "It's moments like these that make me happy I'm still here… Still alive," she finally replies and adjusts the reins in her hands so she can smooth a hand down Rocinante's neck.

"I'm really happy I decided to take this job," Emma smiles. And the best part is that she's actually telling the truth. "Like, really _happy_."

Regina laughs and moves her hand up to push her hat back on her head. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

Emma hears Robin scoff from his horse on the other side of Regina and she leans back to look at him. "Everything okay over there?"

"Oh, sure, just watching the show," Robin mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Regina turns to look at him, completely unaware that he's being a sarcastic ass. "What show?"

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. He shouts _ya_ at Jiminy and the horse takes off towards the ridge.

Emma lets out a breath and tries not to smile.

 _Emma, 1_

 _Robin, 0_

* * *

Emma quickly observes that herding cattle is not so much a _job_ as it is an _art_. Regina, David, and yes, even Robin, move together like they've been doing this for years. It's amazing how they know exactly where to go and how to move the giant beasts without even touching them. Emma learns a lot about horse placement and why certain people will ride on each side of the cattle on the way back to the house. She learns about flight zones and how each flight zone has a point of balance. This is where you can move the cattle without really trying, by being in their peripheral vision in their point of balance: being behind it moves the cattle forward, being in front will stop them. She stays alongside David and listens intently when he tells her how it's the biggest and one of the most important jobs to bring up the rear of the herd and make sure there are no stragglers. He tells her that he wants her to be that person today, because the best way to learn is to _sink or swim_.

To say she's nervous is an understatement.

Emma knows how important this all is. She remembers the speech Regina had given her after the mountain lion incident all too well. In fact, it's the first thing Emma thinks about every time she starts her day. This is a real job. This isn't just something to do while she occupies her time. Or until she decides to take off again.

Although, the longer she stays, the more those roots she talked about putting down look tempting. It's weird how easy it has been settling into everything. Even riding horses seems to come naturally to her, which obviously scared her at first. Emma doesn't do _familiar_. She doesn't do _safe_ and _easy._ It means she's getting attached.

 _Ugh._

Emma watches David as he turns Snow to look towards the back of the herd. He's up in front of about 100 yards. He told her to keep her eyes on him, because he'd be leading the herd. Everything would start and stop with him. She sees him raise his hand in the air, wave his cowboy hat back and forth as if to ask if everything is good. She mimics his signal and waves her baseball cap in the air. Emma laughs to herself, knowing now why cowboy hats are definitely more helpful.

* * *

Arriving back at the ranch at the end of the line is pretty hectic. There are people everywhere as the cattle are moved into the corral, a few at a time from the pasture.

Emma rides up towards the corral and dismounts from Leia. Mary Margaret comes up to Emma with grain for the horse and immediately tells her that she's got it under control. "You need to get in there. David's ready for you."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret!" Emma moves away quickly, rushing over to David. "Okay, where do you want me?" She claps and rubs her hands together eagerly.

David smiles and pulls Emma by the arm into the corral. "You get to handle the vaccinations," he says, a somewhat crazed look in his eye. "It's not hard, but you gotta be tough, so are you ready?"

Emma nods her head. "It's now or never, right?" She shrugs her shoulders and follows David over to a long chute that has been hooked up to one side of the corral.

"Okay, the cattle come in this way," David signals towards the end of the chute that's inside the corral, then says, "The gate closes, keeping them semi-restrained -"

"Does it hurt them?" Emma asks, her eyes wide.

David shakes his head. "Not at all," he answers. "Once the gate is closed, you give the vaccination with this injection gun, right behind the shoulder. Come with me and watch."

Emma does as she's told, following David to a space on the side of the chute where there's room to stand. Archie is on the other side of the chute and he shoos a young female cow inside. David administers the shot with ease and then unlocks the gate so the animal can leave, running into the pasture where the chute's exit is located. It's over and done with fairly quickly and Emma just looks up at David and says, "That's it?"

"That's it. Think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely," she says and takes the vaccination gun from David. "Okay, Archie, let's do this!" The determination on Emma's face is equal to the nervousness in her body, especially when she sees Archie start leading female after female into the chute. Emma struggles at first, fighting with the vaccination gun, then missing the side of the animal and shooting the liquid everywhere but where it needs to go. She's starting to get more and more frustrated when all of a sudden, it all starts clicking. After about the 50th head of cattle, Emma finally gets the hang of what she's doing. She's feeling pretty good about herself, too. Maybe she really is cut out for this ranch hand business. Even though everyone thinks she's just some dumb City Girl… She's proving all of those haters wrong. _Yeah!_

Just as Emma is finishing her pep talk, one of the females gets into the chute and a loud noise goes off, startling the animal. She springs free from the chute, like a horse out of the racing gate, and unfortunately, the ruckus and thrashing on the chute ends up pushing Emma down in the process. The blonde is thrown airborne for a second, hits the dirt square on her back with a thud and knocks the wind clean out of her.

Archie climbs the wall of the corral and is next to Emma in the blink of an eye. "Emma!" He shouts. "Are you okay?"

Emma tries to sit up and immediately starts coughing. "Holy," she breathes deep, a string of coughing again, "shit!" She finishes, another string of coughs following. "That hurt like a bitch!"

A laugh comes out of Archie's mouth as he helps Emma stand up. "Yeah, that happened to me the first time I helped, too. It's not fun - that's for sure!"

"Let's try again," Emma says, watching the escapee as it eyes them from inside the corral. She searches for Regina and can't find her anywhere at the moment. She thanks god that the brunette didn't see her totally fall on her ass.

After multiple attempts, two more head of crazy cattle, three refills on the injection gun, and a good 100 curse words, the Archie and Emma are finally successful and get all of the female cattle vaccinated.

Archie makes his way over the fence again and then walks over to Emma. He hands her his handkerchief and smiles. "You are a mess, my friend."

Emma laughs as she wipes her face off and then hands the cloth back to Archie. "That was _crazy_."

"You handled yourself well." Archie stuffs the cloth into his back pocket.

"Yeah, sure, if you call being beat up by a cow ' _well_ ,'" Emma rolls her eyes.

"Regina thought you did well," Archie offers.

Emma looks at him. "She wasn't even over here. She's been over with Robin branding the calves." Her words come out laced with a lot more irritation and jealousy than she was intending, so she backtracks with, "I mean, I think that's where she's been, right?"

A smile spreads across Archie's face and he adjusts his circular glasses. "She was watching you from across the way, Emma," he says softly. "And that hasn't happened in a very long time."

Emma feels her pulse quicken. "Nah, she is always watching her staff."

"Not that like that she isn't." Archie puts his hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezes. "Not in a very, very, _very_ long time. Not since…" His voice trails off and he looks over at Regina.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma starts. "Not since Robin. I know." She is letting Robin piss her off left and right, and honestly, it's starting to grate on her last fucking nerve.

Archie lets out a laugh that sounds a lot more shocked than funny. "Oh, Emma. I didn't mean Robin," he says after his laughter dies down. "I mean _Daniel_."

Emma's pulse that has been going nuts since the start of this conversation seems to almost stop when she hears Archie say that name. "What?" she says, dumbfounded.

"So, you've heard about him?"

Emma continues to stare at the redhead.

"Let's just say," he starts, glancing over at Regina as she works to brand the calves. "I knew her before… when her heart still beat for that man." Archie looks back at Emma. "I don't know what your story is, Emma Swan, or what your plan is, but this woman? Her plan has always been to merely survive. And now?"

Emma feels a lump start to grow in her throat.

"Now she's not just surviving. She's living." Archie starts to walk away from Emma. He looks over his shoulder, "Come on, City Girl. Let's go help out."

Emma rolls her eyes and lets out a laugh. "And to think I was actually starting to like you," she mumbles as she takes a few fast steps to catch up with the redhead.

* * *

The day ends up going very smoothly. The branding and the vaccinations and dewormer injections go off without a hitch. Emma feels very successful considering that it was her first time helping. She knows her body is going to feel it in the morning, but as they all sit around the fire enjoying s'mores and beer while David plays guitar and sings campfire songs, it really hasn't hit her how sore she's going to be.

Ruby is sitting next to her on a big blanket, leaning against a large, fallen down oak tree that has been made into a makeshift bench. Archie and Leroy and his six friends are all lined up next to Mary Margaret. They're singing "And the Ants Go Marching One by One" like they're at camp together and it's definitely one of the best nights Emma can remember.

"City Girl!" Killian shouts from across the fire. He is leaning against the other wooden bench, Granny sitting next to him, and he's inebriated. _Highly_.

Emma lets out a sigh and nudges Ruby, rolling her eyes when the young brunette looks at her. "What?" Emma shouts back. She braces herself for whatever his drunk ass is going to say next.

"You got your cherry broke today," he slurs. "How'd you like it, love?"

All Emma can hear is a loud _whack_ and then Killian say, "OW!" before she can answer.

"Emma, forgive this buffoon," Granny says, her voice low. "That was uncalled for, you scoundrel."

"Damn," Killian says while rubbing his arm. "I was just teasing her."

"Henry is right there," Granny hisses, pointing at Henry who just came outside. "Don't be so vulgar in front of him."

Henry sits down next to Emma. "What happened?" he asks, his voice low.

Emma laughs. "Don't worry about it," she says, leaning into his shoulder. She looks over at him and instantly can tell something is wrong. "What's going on, kid? You okay?"

He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the fire. "Nothing," he mumbles. "Just done with him being here."

Emma has a feeling that when she asks who, he is going to answer with _Robin_ , but she still holds her breath and hopes.

Henry looks at her, his mouth held in a way that looks so much like Regina it's startling. "Who do you think?"

Ruby leans in then and says, "Killian isn't _that_ bad, Henry, _geesh_."

Emma's mouth falls open and Henry starts to laugh. "Thanks, Ruby," Henry says softly. "I needed that laugh."

"Anytime, little man," Ruby replies, reaching around Emma to mess up Henry's dark hair.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispers and nudges Henry with her shoulder. She watches as he nods his head, takes a deep breath and then looks at her.

"You know she's gonna take him back, right?"

Those words make Emma's stomach fall into her ass. Her mouth goes dry and she blinks three times before saying, "What?"

"They're in the house now. He's talking to her. Begging her for forgiveness." Henry looks back at the fire, a sigh escaping from his lungs. "I don't understand her at all."

"Me, either, kid," Emma whispers. "Me, either." She lifts her arm and drapes it over his shoulders, pulling him into her side. It feels fitting that David would pick right now to start singing _Kumbaya, My Lord_.

"Here," Ruby chimes in as she stands up and starts toasting a marshmallow. "This will make you feel better, Henry. S'mores always makes me feel better."

Emma lets out a snort. "It does help," she comments, watching Ruby make the s'more with ease. She hands the completed masterpiece over to Henry and he lets out a laugh.

"I'm sure this will help," he says, smiling as he takes a huge bite.

It's then that Emma turns her head and sees Regina and Robin walking up to the campfire together. "How many is that?" Regina asks Henry as she walks over and sits down next to him on the blanket.

"It's only his first one," Emma answers. Regina looks at her, raises an eyebrow and Emma responds with, "I promise."

Regina sighs, takes a drink of the beer she's holding, and then leans her head back on the oak tree. "Today was _rough_."

"I thought it went really well," Emma comments. She looks over at Regina and laughs at the brunette's shocked expression. "What?"

"You have literally never done this before. How would you know if it went well or not?"

"I have a good feeling." Emma shrugs her shoulders. "Things went well on my side. Maybe you should have worked side by side with me where things were going right." She really shouldn't be saying that to Regina right now, especially in front of Henry, but she couldn't help it. She really regrets it, though, when Henry pipes up and says, "Yeah, instead of working with that jerk the whole time," motioning to Robin, who is now sitting next to one of Leroy's friends.

"Henry," Regina's chides, her voice soft, but it's followed by a laugh.

"I gotta say, I agree with him." Emma looks over at Regina just as the brunette looks at her over the top of Henry's head.

"Yeah, well," Regina starts, her eyes locked onto Emma's, "I think you both need to remember that I'm a grown woman and I know what I'm doing."

Emma waits a beat before asking, "Do you?"

Henry's quick to echo with a, "Yeah, do you?"

"Yes," Regina answers without hesitation. "Since when did you two decide that it's a good idea to band together against me?"

"Not against you, mom," Henry replies. " _For_ you."

Regina knows that if she continues to think about how important that statement was she will start bawling, so she smiles, places a hand on Henry's cheek and smoothes her thumb over the soft skin. "You don't need to worry."

"You promise?" Henry asks, his voice cracking - from emotion or puberty, Emma isn't quite sure.

"I promise." Her voice trails off and she looks at the fire, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. After she licks her lips, she looks down at Henry. "Henry, dear, would you please go get me a beer?"

Henry looks up at her. "You already have a beer." He tilts his head. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Beer. Now," Regina points at the coolers and laughs as he reluctantly gets up and takes off towards them. She looks back at Emma now, right into those green eyes that are becoming a serious problem for her. "Why is Henry so worried?"

Emma doesn't exactly know how to answer that except to be blunt, and she doesn't think now is an appropriate time to remind Regina that she's spending way too much time with a man that left her for her sister. "Henry loves you, Regina," Emma says softly, deciding that's probably the best answer she can give. "You're his whole world. And that dumbass over there really fucked that up. I think he's just worried." Emma looks at Regina and smiles, adding, softly while shrugging her shoulder, "For good reason."

"Robin isn't going to get what he wants." Regina sighs deeply, her eyes never leaving the blonde. "Even if he wants to keep trying."

"Does he know that?" Emma asks, her heart full of fear as she awaits the answer.

"He's getting the idea," Regina replies. "Okay?"

Emma feels her heart skip a beat, the way Regina is looking at her and the sound of her voice. "Okay," Emma breathes, her eyes locked onto Regina's dark ones.

"Here you go, mom," Henry interrupts, sliding himself in between the two women again.

Emma watches as Regina leans over and kisses him on top of the head.

 _He's getting the idea?_

That's not good enough. So, as Emma watches the fire, she decides to take matters into her own hands. If Robin wants to continue being all up in Regina's business, well, then she's going to make sure that he gets the idea - no questions asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Emma finally strolls up to the dimly lit cabin it's way past her bedtime. The whole gang should have turned in hours ago, but the music, the fire, the stories - it was all too great to miss. And knowing that tomorrow is actually a day off for them makes it way too hard to say no to booze and music.

She stumbles in through the screen door, realizing that maybe she had a bit too much to drink, because dammit, she miscalculated the distance from the door to the bench and just barely missed falling onto the floor. She starts laughing, leaning her head against the wall and listening to the music still coming from the fire. She left Killian and David out there, both insanely inebriated, but they promised they'd be able to find their way inside. David had assured her, though that even if they didn't make it inside, they'd be fine outside by the fire all night. She wasn't sure how either of them were still coherent - especially Killian who had put away the better part of a liter of rum.

After she finally toes off her shoes, she thanks God that she had enough sense to actually clean up before going out to sit by the fire, because if she had to shower now she'd never make it. Her body is starting to feel the aftermath of herding. And her ass is starting to feel the aftermath of being thrown onto the ground.

Emma finally pulls herself up, stretches, and decides to head straight to bed when she hears a soft knock at the door. Dread fills her mind, because if it's Killian trying to win her over, she's literally going to punch him in the face.

Opening the door, though, and seeing Regina standing there in shorts and a t-shirt was honestly the farthest thing from her mind. She smiles, pushes open the screen door for the woman to walk through, and notices the way the air seems to get lighter when Regina is inside the cabin. They exchange no words, just the looks of two people that aren't sure what the other is thinking.

When Emma shuts the wooden door, the noise from it latching is so loud that it almost sounds like it was slammed shut. Emma stands behind Regina, looking at her back, the way her hair is braided loosely, wondering if she should say something. She takes a breath and before she can even let it out, Regina is speaking.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

The question is asked, and it's so wonderfully out of character that Emma can hardly even find the words to answer. She smiles, though, says softly, "of course," before taking a few steps around the brunette. "You can sleep on the couch if you want? I can pull it out into a bed?" Emma motions to the couch, shrugs a shoulder. "It won't take long."

Regina looks at the blonde and her heart is swelling at how _sweet_ Emma is being, but the last thing she wants is to sleep on the pull out bed. "Can I just sleep," she starts and waits for Emma's eyes to land on hers before finishing with, "with you?"

To say that Emma's breath catches in her throat probably sounds very cliché, but it is _exactly_ what happens. She practically forgets how to speak as she stands there and looks at this woman standing in front of her. She opens her mouth and nothing comes out.

"Is that too forward?" Regina asks, all of a sudden very self-conscious.

And Emma lets out a laugh that has no earthly reason being in this conversation, but she can't help it. She reaches a hand out and takes Regina's wrist, smiles, squeezes softly, and then asks, "Aren't you _always_ too forward?"

A smile spreads across Regina's face as her cheeks turn pink. She takes a step closer to Emma, making the distance between them almost non-existent. "I can stop if you want," she comments, so softly and with so much emotion that it literally makes Emma's hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Regina," Emma whispers, finally finding the courage to look directly into the brunette's dark eyes. " _Don't stop_." She watches as Regina physically relaxes, her shoulders, her neck, her spine. "Come on," she says, linking her fingers with Regina's and pulling her towards the bedroom. She leaves the lamp in the living room on, but doesn't switch any other lights on as they walk through the dark hallway. Emma's heart is thudding away, keeping her from saying too much for fear that her voice will shake with… anticipation? Excitement? Desire? _Need_?

Regina walks up to the left side of the bed and pulls down the comforter and sheet. She flips her sandals off and slides in between the sheets, watching as Emma goes into the bathroom and turns the light on. She hears the sink running, then teeth being brushed, then a bottle of medicine being shaken, followed by silence and obviously the taking of said meds. She hears the blonde walk back into the bedroom, feels the covers move, and then the bed dips as Emma climbs in.

"Sorry," Emma whispers. "I had to take ibuprofen. Or I'll never be able to move tomorrow. You'll have to pick me up to get me out of this bed."

A small chuckle slips from Regina's lips as she turns onto her side and looks over at Emma. "Sore?"

"Uh, yeah," Emma answers, laughing with Regina. "I feel like someone beat me up."

"The cattle beat you up," Regina offers. "I saw when that one threw you backwards."

"Great," mumbles Emma, rolling her eyes as she lays on her back, all too aware of Regina's eyes on her.

Regina reaches out and places her hand on Emma's arm. "You were so amazing today," she breathes. "I couldn't stop watching you."

The feel of Regina's skin on hers as they lie next to each other in bed is something Emma is sure she will never forget. "Well, you were pretty amazing, too," Emma finally finds her voice and replies, glancing to her right. She can see Regina's silhouette illuminated by the moonlight that is spilling in the window. "Not that I was watching that much."

Regina smiles and then licks her lips. "Oh, yeah? Not that much?" Her voice is flirtatious and honestly, she barely recognizes it as her own.

"I mean," Emma pulls her eyes from the brunette's and smiling at the ceiling, "maybe I saw you a few times across the way."

"A few times, hmm?"

"Yeah, just a few."

"I feel like it was more than a few," Regina whispers, tightening her hold on Emma's arm.

"It probably was." Emma's voice shakes when she responds and she wonders if it's hot in the room or if it's just her.

Regina can see Emma breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, her nostrils flaring as the air passing through them. There's a calmness to the air that she knows won't last. It must be the way the room is a glow with the light from the moon, the breeze that is gently blowing in through the window, the smell of the fire that is still stuck on them. "Emma?" Regina asks, her voice low.

It takes Emma a second to respond because, really? She is a ball of nerves right now - and hearing Regina say her name like that, all deep and seductive, makes Emma want to light herself on fire. "Yeah?"

"You realize I don't do this with just anyone… right?"

A smile tugs at Emma's lips as she looks over at the brunette. "I think I'm starting to figure that out," she says softly.

"Good," Regina whispers, keeping her hand on Emma's arm as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Good night, City Girl."

Emma rolls her eyes and lets out a low chuckle. "Night, Regina," she replies and closes her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Waking up at 9 AM with Regina draped across her body is the last thing Emma expects to happen. So, when she opens her eyes and finds an arm across her abdomen and leg flung across her legs with the sun already high in the sky, it's definitely a shock. A _welcome_ shock, but a shock nonetheless.

Very gently, she tries to pull herself from under Regina. It's difficult at first, but eventually she is able to slip out of the bed. The brunette is sprawled out on the sheets now, her skin dark against the white sheets. Her t-shirt is hiked up and her shorts are riding low, exposing her skin and the line of her black panties. Emma isn't going to lie and say that sight doesn't do things to her body, because it really is quite the turn on. Especially the way the shirt is pulled up on the brunette's side, exposing far more side-boob than should be legal at this time in the morning. All joking aside, it really does make Emma feel good that a woman who earlier had confided in her that she rarely sleeps is snoozing away without a care in the world.

After brushing her teeth, Emma checks again on Regina and sees she hasn't moved an inch. She pads into the kitchen, flips on the power to the coffee pot and it quickly starts the brew process. She opens the refrigerator, looks around for eggs, some veggies, a loaf of bread and then gets going on making breakfast. It won't be spectacular, but it'll be something.

Emma is the first person to admit that she's not a good cook. She can, however, cook breakfast. Not any other meal. Just breakfast. Cooking stresses her out, makes her anxiety spring into action. But breakfast? She can cook the shit out of some breakfast.

After chopping the veggies, she throws them in a pan with melted butter, sautéing them until they're perfect. The sound of the veggies sizzling in the pan reminds her of her childhood and running away and there's always something that happens to make her remember why at 7 years old she knew how to cook for herself. Cooking typically makes her remember. And she has spent years running in order to forget.

Just as she's pouring the beaten eggs into the veggies, she hears a throat clearing behind her. She turns her head and looks at Regina. "Well, good morning, sleepy head," Emma grins. "You were sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you." As if this woman could be more perfect, she actually looks even more beautiful after just waking up.

Regina smiles, pushes a hand over her face and then moves the loose strands of hair that had pulled from her braid behind her ears. "I slept like a rock," she comments as Emma moves past her and then hands her a steaming hot cup of coffee. "Oh, why, thank you." Emma beams and continues cooking the eggs. Regina leans against the counter behind the blonde in the galley kitchen and watches as she expertly flips the omelet she is making. "I thought you didn't like to cook?"

Emma lets out a laugh and looks over her shoulder. "I don't," she answers, looking back at the skillet. "But I am a good host." She plates the eggs and reaches over just as the toast pops up from the toaster. She hands the plate to Regina. "I set the table out there."

A smile pulls at Regina's lips as she walks over towards the dining room table where Emma has laid out silverware and two small glasses of orange juice. "How long have you been up?" Regina jokes, sitting down at one of the spaces.

Emma rushes into the room and sits down at the empty spot. "Not long," Emma says, immediately starting to dig into her breakfast. "You just looked really peaceful..."

Regina takes a bite of the eggs and is pleasantly surprised at how good they are. "Well done, Miss Swan. Not that a person can screw up eggs."

"You'd be surprised," Emma quips. She takes a drink of her coffee and looks at Regina. "Where does everyone think you are?"

The brunette shrugs, her mouth full of food.

"You're not worried?"

Another shrug and a smile this time.

"Alright then," Emma chuckles, as she starts to butter the toast.

"I think everyone kind of has an idea," Regina comments. She smiles at Emma when the blonde raises her green eyes.

"And you're okay with that?"

Regina takes a deep breath and releases it, followed by a sip of orange juice. "I'm not thrilled, but-"

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No!" Regina almost shouts, her voice an octave higher. "No, not that at all... Just after everything that went on with Robin."

"Does he know?"

Regina shakes her head _no_ and then looks at her toast. "It's not really his business," she explains, her voice low.

Emma doesn't like that answer. It's not at all what she thought Regina would say... And now? She's instantly worried.

"Are you ever going to tell me more about you?" Regina asks, not making eye contact with the blonde. She knows it's a sore subject, but the longer this woman is in her life the more she wants to know her and the more tight-lipped Emma seems to get.

After clearing her throat, Emma looks up at Regina. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," she starts. "Maybe tell me about your family, your past, where'd you go to school, how'd you wind up in Chicago, what's Boston like?" After a deep breath, Regina smiles, "Let me _know_ you."

Emma instantly feels her stomach start to roll. The last thing she wants to fucking do is talk about herself. She isn't even sure how to explain herself, let alone her family that she doesn't have, the reasons she was in holed up in Chicago, or why Boston was the only place she felt safe. "I'll tell you one day," she states, her voice not showing any of the apprehension she's feeling.

"Maybe you could share something small now? Just because I want you to," Regina prods, her eyes full of hope.

Emma pulls a deep breath into her lungs, leans back in her chair and looks around the kitchen. "Okay, ask one question," Emma finally responds.

"Your mother's name?"

"Ingrid," she answers with no emotion, arms folded now across her chest.

"Okay," Regina smiles, but notices Emma's body language. This entire conversation has made Emma clam up.

Emma loosens her grip on herself, tries to breathe, tries to remember that Regina Mills does not want to hurt her. She just hopes opening up doesn't change the way Regina feels about her.

* * *

"Emma!"

The blonde looks at Regina, her eyes wide. They're cleaning up the kitchen, Regina doing most of the cleaning, and Emma sitting with her legs crossed on the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Is that Henry?" Regina asks, turning the sink off. She looks down at her clothes, her t-shirt, the fact that she doesn't have a bra on, and then glances back at Emma. "He's going to know."

"He brings me the paper every morning," Emma whispers, cupping her mug of coffee in her hands.

"I wondered why my damn paper was missing all the time," Regina hisses.

Emma scrunches her face up. "Sorry," she says softly with just the right amount of sass.

"Emma!" comes Henry's voice again, this time followed by knocking on the door.

Regina sighs and grabs a towel from the counter to dry her hands. She takes off towards the door and is swinging it open before Emma even realizes what's going on. "Good morning, dear," Regina says with a smile, looking at Henry's very shocked expression.

" _Mom_?" He asks, standing on the porch with the latest copy of the newspaper, looking at his mom, wondering what the heck is going on.

" _Yes_ , dear, now get in here, please?"

Henry does as he's told, walking inside around Regina who is holding the screen door open for him. She closes the wooden door and walks back into the kitchen, draping the towel over her shoulder as she continues to wash the dishes.

"Hi, Henry," Emma smiles, trying to hide her nervousness, and sips on her coffee.

"What's… going… on…?" Henry asks as he stands in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen. He removes his cowboy hat and holds onto it like a lifeline. "Are you two…?" he motions to both of them and his eyes go wide with the realization. "Whoa…"

Emma's eyes land on Regina's and it's quite clear that when faced with the stark reality of actually being questioned, the brunette is nowhere near close to coming to terms with this - whatever _this_ is. "Henry, no, that's not it," Emma quickly corrects him. "We just had a sleepover because I was drunk last night and needed help."

"But mom went to bed first," he says quietly.

"She just came to check on us around the fire so we didn't burn down the property. She saw how tipsy I was and decided to walk me back to the cabin," Emma lies. "That's all." Her eyes dart to Regina's, who is looking at Emma with nothing but admiration and thanks.

Henry takes a couple steps into the kitchen, hands over the newspaper to Emma, and then leans against the counter. "Ooookay," he finally responds. He doesn't really believe Emma, but he also doesn't really want to know the truth. At least not right now, anyway. "Robin has been looking for you all morning, mom." Henry rolls his eyes and sighs. "I told him you were still sleeping."

Emma notices immediately how Regina's spine stiffens at the mention of Robin's name.

And Regina notices the way Emma's breathing changes. "Thank you, dear," she responds. She turns the water off after she finishes the last dish and turns so she can see Henry. "Are you packed for the ride back tomorrow?"

Henry nods his head, and then, like he's been to Emma's a thousand times, he moves over to the cabinet that holds the glasses and grabs one. He slides across the kitchen to the refrigerator and fills the glass with milk, then grabs the chocolate syrup in the door. After he gets a spoon from the drawer, he adds the syrup and then stirs it feverishly. Regina watches him, her mouth slightly hanging open. "You realize you're a guest here, Henry?"

"He helped me move in," Emma smiles. "And he's not technically a guest since it's sort of his house, too…"

Regina shakes her head and laughs. "You two," she sighs.

Emma swings her legs around and slides off of the countertop. "So, we take the cattle back to the range tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Henry answers while wearing a chocolate milk mustache. "We camp up there, though, so you want to make sure you bring that sleeping bag I gave you."

"You gave Emma a sleeping bag?" Regina smiles around her question.

"Well, duh, mom. She didn't have one."

Emma laughs. "Duh, mom," she echoes and gets a slap on the arm from Regina.

"Okay, Henry," Regina starts as she takes her son's empty glass and places it in the sink. "Let's go so I can get cleaned up."

They walk to the front door together, Emma trailing behind Henry and Regina. She watches as Henry runs out the door first, skipping down the front steps and then taking off towards the house.

Regina turns towards the blonde and looks into her eyes. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you," she whispers as she leans forward and places her lips on Emma's cheek. When she pulls away, she very quietly adds, "I'm sorry I was such a bed hog."

Emma lets out a small laugh as she reaches forward and holds onto Regina's hand. "You can hog my bed whenever you want," she adds and squeezes. "I kinda liked waking up with you all over me."

A blush fills Regina's cheeks as she pulls away from Emma and starts walking down the porch steps. "Just wait," she comments while she's walking away. "You might regret that one day."

"I doubt it," Emma shouts as she watches the brunette walk away in her shorts and t-shirt. When Regina looks back and smiles is when it hits Emma and it hits her hard: she's falling for this woman.

In every way, shape and form.

And it scares the shit out of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There aren't many days on the ranch where it's encouraged to actually _not work_. So, when Emma looks out her screen door and sees David, Killian, and Archie all sitting around the fire already - at 2 o'clock in the afternoon - she knows right away that she needs to take advantage of this.

She grabs a six-pack of PBR out of her refrigerator, slips on her ratty chucks and heads out the door, hearing the screen slam shut behind her. The boys all look up as she's walking over and of course, Killian is the first to react.

"Would you look at that?" he says, his words already slurring together. "The City Girl herself has decided to join us. And she's wearing shorts. And _trainers_? What is going on here?"

David lets out a laugh as he pats the seat next to him on the blanket. He's leaning against the oak tree log, his legs crossed, his jeans rolled up to his knees, and flip flops on. It's a strange sight, seeing him so casual, but it's much needed. Emma plops down next to him and immediately cracks open a beer. "Well, hello, boys," she says while holding her beer up. "Bottom's up."

"My bottom has already been up," Killian mumbles, raising his bottle of rum to the sky.

Thankfully the fire pit is situated where the afternoon sun is shielded by the large trees that surround the yard, otherwise it wouldn't be relaxing. The breeze is blowing just enough to make it comfortable, and the weather isn't nearly as warm as it has been.

"Emma, how's your backside this morning?" Archie asks while he pets Pongo who is sprawled out next to him.

David raises an eyebrow and looks over at the blonde. "What is that supposed to mean?" he quickly questions.

Emma laughs. "Oh, my God, I fell yesterday. Calm down," she explains. "It's actually not nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. I did take medicine and I have a very beautiful bruise. Otherwise, it's okay."

"The cattle give you some trouble, City Girl?"

Emma rolls her eyes and looks over at Killian. "Yes, as a matter of fact." She watches as he takes another long swig of his rum. "I'd rather cattle give me trouble than women," she quips, raising her eyebrows at him. Killian just hiccups in response and then leans his head back, promptly dozing off.

"Good one," David laughs, nudging Emma on the shoulder. "How was last night?" His voice is low and only Emma hears him, but she looks like he's shouted it from the mountain tops.

"What do you mean?"

He tilts his head, gives her a knowing look, and then smiles. "Really?"

"Ugh," Emma groans. "How?"

"I saw her walk over there last night. Don't worry," he says softly. "He didn't see." David motions towards Killian and then glances over at Archie. "And he's totally cool with whatever is going on."

"Well, that's just _great_ , because I'll be honest. I have no fucking idea what's going on," Emma comments, her voice showing how frustrated she is.

Archie raises his beer bottle at Emma and smiles. "Welcome to the world of women," he laughs.

"Women? Where?!" Killian's head pops up and when they all three look over at him, he leans over onto the ground and passes out again.

"Jesus," Emma breathes. "What a guy, eh?"

David chuckles and so does Archie. "You realize Regina has no clue how to handle what's going on, right?" David asks.

Archie raises his hand and says, "May I be frank?"

Emma nods her head, drinks her beer, and waits for him to speak.

"Regina Mills is a _very_ complicated woman. She, for years, mourned the loss of Daniel. _Years_ , Emma. And then, in walks Robin, who was new and different and wasn't David of myself."

David laughs and adds, "So true."

"And then he breaks her heart. And while I don't believe he was really the right person for her, it still hurt and she still was wrecked -"

"So true, _again_ ," David interjects.

"And now? Robin waltzes back into her life. It would be confusing for her even if you weren't here - doing whatever you're doing to her heart and mind." Archie looks around and then checks over his shoulder. "I don't think Regina ever considered women before." He looks at David, expecting a response or confirmation.

"I have no idea, man," David replies. He looks over at Emma. "Seriously. I've known her for a while, but this is brand new."

Archie runs his hand over Pongo's head, takes a deep breath, keeps his eyes on the fire. "Regina doesn't handle change very well. And you're a big change for her."

"Then why? Why me? Why even do this?"

"Can't help who you have feelings for, right?" David smiles when he puts his arm around Emma's shoulders and pulls her into him.

"Robin's easy," Archie adds, then he finishes with, "And you make her feel things that she's not used to."

"How do you even know this?" Emma rolls her eyes. "You act like you're her therapist or something."

David starts to laugh as he squeezes Emma's shoulders. "He _is_ her therapist, you ass."

"Wait, _what_?"

"I _used_ to be her therapist. Before I handled the money, I handled her-"

"Her brain," David finishes for the redhead.

Archie smiles. "We still talk, you know. Not on a doctor/patient level. But I know her. And I know when she's feeling things and doesn't know how to handle them. Believe me."

"Great," Emma sighs. "She's gonna be so mad at you if she ever finds out that you're telling me this."

All of a sudden, Regina's voice interrupts them. "You think so?" she says loudly, a few yards away still.

Emma gasps, David starts to laugh, Archie just raises his beer at the brunette. "Hello, Miss Mills," he says calmly and Regina approaches. "Just trying to talk some sense into your City Girl here."

Regina climbs over the oak log and slides down next to Emma. "Worrying yourself to death will get you nowhere. You know that, don't you?"

"Hey," Emma finally finds her voice. "I don't _worry_. I _obsess_. Two completely different things."

A laugh spills from Regina's mouth as she nudges Emma's side. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me?" Emma replies, her heart still feeling like it's lodged in her throat. She offers Regina a beer and she takes it, her fingers brushing Emma's. It's moments like this that make Emma mad at herself for needing to know so bad what Regina is thinking. Why not just go with the flow? Take these little acts of kindness - or attraction - and be _okay with them._ Because she's a head-case - that's why. And she needs to know, but she won't just ask the woman, which is probably why she's worrying herself sick. But things happen, like last night, and breakfast, and joking around with Henry, and then Robin's name gets brought up… and… _Sigh._ Everything changes.

"What time tomorrow, Boss?" David asks, finishing his beer and then letting out an insanely loud belch. He instantly covers his mouth and his eyes are wide when he says, "I am so sorry, Miss Mills."

Regina shakes her head, a smile gracing her lips. "I wanna be on the way by 7 AM. And David?" He looks at her, "I'm not your boss right now. Deal?"

David shrugs his shoulders and glances at Archie before looking back at Regina. "Deal."

Archie jerks his thumb towards Killian. "This guy. What's his deal? He didn't use to drink that much."

Regina lets out a deep breath while looking at Killian, passed out on the blanket he was sitting on. "Ruby really broke his heart."

"Ruby?" Emma gasps. "Get out of town."

David nods his head. "Yeah, they were in love. Getting married. And then-"

"She ditched me for a mechanic," Killian mumbles, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. "Not a fun time for the Captain."

"She's not with that guy anymore, you know that?" David offers.

"Yeah, well, mate, I'm not into getting my heart broken twice by the same person."

"Great advice." Emma glances nonchalantly at Regina, who's looking down at her hands.

"I see you looking at me," Regina comments, never making eye contact with the blonde. "I'm not going back to him."

Archie clears his throat and says, "I told you I knew her."

"Yeah, well, Archie, you haven't really been around here the last couple of weeks." David raises his beer at the redhead. "No offense, of course. Everyone's allowed to take a vacation."

"None taken."

"Do you all think I'm going to just take him back?" Regina asks, exasperated, while leaning forward to look at David. "After _everything_? You think I'm going to allow him to just waltz back into my bedroom?"

David flashes a lopsided smile; one that looks like he's had the better part of a case of beer, and he has. "You said you aren't my boss right now, right?" Regina nods at him, so he looks around and then says, "Between you and me, you haven't really been acting like a woman scorned, if you know what I mean."

Emma looks at Regina's face. It's a mixture between pissed off and shocked and it's making her want to rethink a lot of things in life, namely where she's sitting at the present moment. She simply cannot believe this conversation is happening. This woman does not talk about her life with just anyone. She knows Regina has known David for a really long time, and now she knows the same thing about Archie, but Killian? And she's just word-vomiting her feelings? And David is talking back to her like a _friend_? How is this happening? Oh, God, Emma hopes she isn't confronted at all about what's going on right now. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She'd clam up and probably die.

"I know it isn't necessarily the nicest thing to do to a person, but I am using him for the herding season," Regina admits. "Is that so _wrong_? I'm not going to pay him. He's leaving as soon as we get back from herding the cattle back to the range. We needed the help. He came back. I wanted to shoot him with my pistol, but I refrained. The end."

"Okay," David mumbles. "But you should know he's thinking otherwise."

Emma looks at David. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks. All she knows is the part she heard - about _I'm going to fix this_ and _I'm not leaving_ , which was enough for Emma to want to shoot him with a pistol herself.

A sigh slips from David's mouth and he looks around. "He told me Regina's gonna take him back if it's the last thing he does."

"It's gonna be the last thing that asshole even _tries_ if I have anything to say about it," Emma blurts out with jealousy dripping from her words.

Regina lays a hand on Emma's leg, a bold move considering present company. "Calm down," she instructs. "It's not for you to worry about."

"Yeah, well, I _will_ worry about it. Obviously."

"So will I," David adds with a hint of sadness. He saw what Regina went through, after all.

"I won't," Archie pipes up. "I have your back, Regina."

Regina smiles at Archie. "Thank you, my dear friend," she bows her head at him and then motions with her hand, "The rest of you need to take lessons from this man here."

"Any chance Ruby would take me back?" Killian asks, completely changing the subject. They all laugh at him, and he smiles, "What? It's just a question."

"No harm in trying," Regina replies and nudges his boot with her foot. "Maybe she'll go to the hoedown with you?"

"Hoedown?" Emma questions.

"After herding, we do a huge hoedown in the barn. The entire town is invited. It's to celebrate the end of another successful year." Regina smiles at the blonde, notices how reserved she's being, and obviously can tell that this Robin stuff is really bothering her. "It's a great time. Food, dancing, live music," she adds and then leans into Emma's shoulder. "We get all cleaned up -"

"I wear a new hat," David grins. " _Real_ special."

"I'll not wear leather for once," Killian adds. "And maybe Ruby will wear that one dress she wore a couple years ago…" His voice trails off as he stares into the distance.

"Man, you've got it bad," Emma chuckles. She's secretly relieved that he's not out to make her his wife, though - that's for sure.

Regina's eyes navigate from watching Killian's lovesick expression to Emma's legs, how they're not nearly as tan as her arms and face. It makes her smile, the way Emma finds any reason to not wear jeans and boots. It used to frustrate her off and now… "By the way, you guys," Regina begins, moving her hair over her shoulder and running her fingers through it. "Dinner is your job tonight."

David's eyes go wide just as Archie takes a drink of his beer. And Killian - honest to God - _giggles._

"Hotdogs. Over the fire," Emma suggests.

"Go get it ready then, because I refuse to cook on the only night I have off." And they all four listen and start to stand up. Until Emma is pulled back down. "Not you," Regina murmurs. "You stay with me."

And Emma's heart swells as she sits back down, watching the three boys stumble their way to the house.

* * *

The boys are gone for a good ten minutes before Regina finally looks at Emma and, with a voice that is so soft, says, "You have got to stop worrying so much, dear."

Emma sighs. It's the only response she can come up with.

"I know you think that he's going to woo me and act like a dashing gentleman and I'm going to fall all over myself and take him back, but," Regina pauses, adjusts herself and reaches forward to gently turn Emma's face so they're looking directly at each other, "I don't want that. I want something else. Entirely."

After swallowing once, and then twice, the silence filled with only the popping of the fire, Emma softly asks, "What do you want then?"

Regina's hand is still on Emma's face, and she lightly runs her thumb over the blonde's cheekbone before she says, "You don't know?"

The only thing Emma can feel is Regina's thumb grazing over her skin and it's enough to cause her brain to short-circuit. She bites down on her bottom lip. "I kind of want you to say it," she replies, almost begs.

"Emma," Regina whispers, "I want this. _You_."

And that's when Emma is fairly certain she has a heart attack. She forgets how to breathe. Forgets what air is… forgets how to speak.

"I'm just," Regina moves her hand and lets it drop into her lap, instantly fidgeting with the clasp on her watch. "I'm scared. _Nervous_. I have never…"

"Hey." Emma moves so she can see Regina's face. "Look at me." And when the brunette complies, Emma shrugs her shoulder and smiles, "I have never, either. I didn't start this job expecting this. Or even wanting this. It just-"

"Happened?"

"Yeah," Emma replies. "So, we don't rush it. We figure it out."

"Take things slow?" Regina offers.

"A snail's pace if we need to," Emma laughs. "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina's eyes lighten and she smiles. "You're going to stay then?"

"Until you're ready for me to leave." Another laugh spills from Emma's mouth. "Of course, I am hoping that doesn't happen."

"It won't," Regina assures. She takes a couple of breaths and looks at the fire. "I'm sorry I rushed it that night... When I... y'know..."

"Kissed me?"

Regina sighs. "Yeah."

"For the record, I didn't mind it," Emma offers, a smile stretching across her face. "In fact, I kinda, sorta, maybe just a little bit, _really_ liked it."

Regina turns towards Emma, shock on her face. "It wasn't too soon?"

"Honestly?" Emma's voice raises an octave. "The only thing that I didn't like was that it didn't continue."

Regina can feel her entire body heat up after Emma finishes her sentence. "Think this is something we should do again then? Like sooner rather than later?"

"Um, yes, please." Emma smiles, "but not right now because those assholes are on their way back. And really, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

A chuckle fills the air and Regina lets out a very low groan. "Not fair," she says, licking her lips.

"I _definitely_ want to kiss you now after seeing you licking your lips... Have a heart," Emma whispers as she leans in to Regina's ear. She hears Regina's low laugh and then hears her say, softly, _you have no idea._

And for the second time in one night, Emma has a heart attack.

* * *

It's not that Emma is nervous as Regina walks her back to the cabin; it's more that Emma has no idea what to expect. If there's one thing she doesn't handle well, it's a surprise. And now that she's 100% certain Regina's on the same page about their feelings, she knows it's just a matter of time before she feels those full lips on hers again.

Truth be told? The anticipation is killing her. She has never been this excited about the idea of kissing another person before. All of this is so different from every other relationship she has ever had.

Regina climbs the steps of the cabin porch and watches Emma open the screen door and then hold it open for her to enter. She looks at the door, faltering slightly, and then at Emma. She feels like a deer in headlights all of a sudden.

"Are you…?"

Regina nods, her stomach in knots, which is _so not like her_. She takes the few steps into the cabin, the familiar old, musty smell hitting her in the face. She hears the screen shut, then the large wooden door, and then there's silence. And she's still staring straight ahead wondering why she can't feel her legs even though she knows damn well her heart is pumping at 150 beats per minute.

Emma knows that this is it. This is when everything really changes. This is when things start happening and their relationship goes from tentative and nervous to something else entirely.

"So..." Regina finally finds her voice, barely able to hear her own word. She lets out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and is surprised by the shakiness of her air. Why is she so nervous? She wants to shout the question out and hope that some great answer is bestowed upon her. Even though she knows deep down it's because she has never wanted something so badly before.

There's a moment when Emma tries to consider doing something different, doing something _less_ spontaneous than the scenario her brain is constructing. But hearing Regina's voice, the way it cracked with emotion, it makes Emma throw caution to the wind. She reaches forward, wraps her hand around the brunette's bicep and pulls gently. And just like that, Regina turns into Emma, and before either of them can think another second, Emma's lips collide with Regina's. She pushes the brunette until her back collides with the wall, the picture frame behind them shaking upon impact.

It surprises Regina, of course, because she was fairly positive that she'd have to be the one to make the first move and she knew she wouldn't be able to this time. But underneath the surprise, Regina is insanely turned on. She is a leader in her everyday life. She has to. She owns a goddamn ranch, for Christ's sake, and decisions need to be made _every. single. day_. But now? She's so happy to _not lead_ , to feel this way with this woman, to know that at the end of the day, they both feel the exact same way. It's making this kiss mean even more and feel ten times more amazing than she ever expected. It's so wonderful how _soft_ Emma's lips are, how Regina can taste strawberry chapstick and the hint of hops from the beer and oh, god, if she ever has to go back to kissing a man… The way Emma's hands are roaming over Regina's arms, her sides, her stomach, her hips. It's absolutely ridiculous how amazing it feels, almost as if Regina was made to be with this woman, with Emma Swan, the city girl with the chip on her shoulder.

Emma bites down gently on Regina's bottom lip, before she finds even more courage and kisses her way across the brunette's jawline, down her neck where she kisses the small hollow where the neck meets the chest. As foreign as Emma thought kissing another woman was going to be, it has been insanely easy and _pleasurable_ and hell, _they've only kissed_! What the fuck is everything else going to feel like?

Teeth graze Regina's earlobe and she lets out a low moan. There have been a lot of moments in her life when she was happy she was alive. But this moment? She isn't quite sure how to place this moment in the list. Is it the best because she's getting what she's wanted since she first laid eyes on this woman? Or is it the best because for the first time in her life, she feels _happy_?

"Jesus," Emma whispers against Regina's neck, pulling back to look up at the woman.

"What? Are you okay?" Regina frantically questions, cupping Emma's cheek with her hand. "What's wrong?"

Emma lets out a laugh and smiles a smile she has only used one other time in her life. "Nothing is wrong," she says quietly. "You moaned."

Regina leans her head against the wall, a laugh spilling from her throat, and then looks back at Emma. "It won't be the last time you hear that. I can assure you."

"Thank _God_." Emma leans forward, placing her lips on the brunette's. "I can't handle how amazing you are," she whispers in between kisses, against those full lips she has dreamt about more times that she'd like to admit. "I assume you're going home?"

A smile spreads on Regina's lips and she kisses her way to Emma's ear. "Yeah. I think I should."

"Snail's pace?"

Regina feels like if she could actually take her heart out of her chest and hand it over to this woman, she would do it - no questions asked. "Slow and steady," she adds, her voice low.

Emma lets out a loud laugh; her entire body has been lit on fire. "I don't think you should be allowed to say 'slow and steady' like that."

"Like what?"

"All low and seductive. _Slow and steady_ ," Emma imitates Regina. "It's _too_ sexy. And won't encourage a snail's pace _at all._ " Emma releases her grip on Regina's hips, runs her hand around and lightly smacks the brunette on the ass. "It's not fair."

"Okay, okay," Regina smiles. "I see your point."

"Well, wait," Emma begins. "I mean, you can do it if you _want_ to. I can _handle_ it. But like, I might have to, y'know," she ducks her head, "kiss you every time you do it." She looks up at Regina through her eyelashes, shrugs a single shoulder, and smiles. "I hope that's okay."

"Yes. That is good. Definitely good payback." Regina moves in and places her lips on Emma's. She feels the other woman smiling into the kiss and for some reason, it makes Regina's heart flutter.

"Bed," Emma mumbles into the kiss. "Before we stay up all night kissing."

Regina sighs, pulls away reluctantly and then moves towards the door. "I hope you sleep well," she says softly, looking back at the blonde. She has her hands in the front pockets of her shorts and her hair is spilling over her shoulders and it is honestly, leaving the cabin at that particular moment is the hardest thing Regina has done in a very, very, _very_ long time.

"You, too." Emma watches the brunette walk out the door and down the steps. "Regina?"

She stops, turns, looks at Emma as she's standing at the screen door. "Hmm?"

"Thank you, for," she pauses, "taking a chance on me."

"You're welcome," comes her response, after she finds her voice. And that's when it happens. Regina Mills falls head over heels for this woman. Harder and faster than she ever has before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emma is awoken from sleep by the sound of something smashing through a window. She sits bolt upright, her heart pounding out of her body, and the hairs on her arms standing at attention.

"What the actual fuck?" she whispers, looking around madly for the flashlight she keeps next to her bed. She's seen horror movies before. She knows she shouldn't go investigate, but what else is she supposed to do?

She slides out of bed, her bare feet hitting the cool wood flooring. Emma knows her way around the creaks in the floorboards now, which is literally her only leg up on whomever or whatever just crashed through her window. She presses her back to the wall in the hallway, slides along the wood paneling, tries her hardest not to let her breathing wake the dead.

When she gets to the living room doorway, she can see the broken glass as she starts to peek around the wall. There's nothing but a large rock sitting in the middle of the floor. Emma's eyes dart around the dark room. She's fairly positive that she's alone. After a few more beats of the only sound being the crickets outside, she takes another couple of steps until she can flip the light switch on that controls one of the small lamps. The hum of the electricity distracts from the fact that her heart is still in her throat.

"Goddammit," comes her whisper as she tries to move around the glass and not cut herself. She heads for the kitchen, still throwing the light from the flashlight to all the dark corners. She flips the light on in the kitchen, grabs the broom and dustpan and makes her way back to the glass. And the rock.

 _Who the hell would do this?_

She works quickly, sweeping the glass into a pile before finally bending down and picking up the rock. She looks at it, then looks at the window, then back at the rock. She turns it over it her hand. There are two words on it that make Emma's breath catch in her throat.

 _Found you._

She instantly looks back up at the window, the rock falling to the floor.

* * *

Emma opens her eyes, the sun just barely peeking through the window. She quickly sits up and gets out of bed, rushing to the living room.

The window is fine.

It's not broken.

"Holy _shit_ , it was just a dream," she breathes, looking around the room once more to make absolutely sure. Propping herself up against the back of the couch, she shakes her head, rubs her palms on her forehead and sighs. This whole thing is starting to catch up with her. What is she supposed to do?

Emma knows it's time to start opening up, letting people know her a little bit better. Even if it's only Regina that gets the privilege.

Either way, the idea of telling anyone _anything_ about herself makes her stomach tie itself into knots.

But dreams about broken windows and a notes taped to a rocks are too much. And too real.

* * *

The ride to take the cattle back to the range is far slower than the day before. It seems like they've been riding forever, and technically, they have been going for the better part of six hours now. Thankfully, Leia is a breeze and hasn't given her an ounce of trouble. Emma is riding next to Killian now, though, and even though it has been confirmed that he's not really interested, it's hard to take his compliments and eyebrow game without wanting to punch him right off of his horse.

"I thought you have a thing for Ruby?" Emma finally asks after his tenth try to act like a dashing asshole.

"Mate!" Killian almost shouts as they're riding, waving his hand as he looks back quickly over each shoulder, making sure no one heard her. "What are you getting on about? You need to keep your bloody voice down!"

Emma chuckles, glances over at Regina who is riding next to David and, of course, Robin. "You realize no one is listening, right?"

"I don't give a damn," Killian hisses. "Do you know what it's like to get dumped by someone you love? It's not a carnival. And I'm not proud that I still love that bloody woman."

"I do know what it's like." Emma looks at Killian, her baseball cap pulled down, shielding her eyes from the harsh sun. "I know exactly what it's like. But I also know what regret is."

Killian wipes his brow with the back of his leather gloved hand and then looks at Emma square on. "You mean you think I should try again?"

"Why not? What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity?"

"You've already lost that, my friend," Emma laughs. He rolls his eyes at her and she continues to laugh as she puts her hand in the air, "No, no, all joking aside. Has she told you to leave her alone?"

"Quite the contrary," Killian mumbles, to which he sees Emma raise her eyebrows. "She's been frequenting my bar more and more. Staying until last call. Playing darts and accidentally dropping the dart so she has to bend down…" his voice trails off, dreamy-like.

Emma has to almost stop her horse so she can stare at him. "Jesus, _mate_ , you need to get your act together," she says with an air of sarcasm and friendliness she didn't think she'd ever have with this man.

He laughs, tilts his cowboy brim at her and then motions towards the red Ford where Granny and Ruby are riding. "I'll give it a whirl on one condition."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"That you quit lolly-gagging and shag Regina already."

Emma's mouth drops open, her words completely lost.

Killian throws his head back, a hearty laugh escaping. "You're not the only one with great advice, love," he finally says, winking at her.

"Yeah, well, you're a bit crass, you _fucker_ ," Emma sputters, trying to wipe the shit-eating grin from her face. Another laugh echoes from Killian's mouth and, goddammit, Emma can't help herself but laugh with the Captain.

* * *

They arrive at the camp sometime after 5 o'clock. It's an awesome area that Emma hasn't seen yet. They're about five clicks further north to account for southerly grazing, according to David. The view is spectacular, of course, and the sun is still high in the sky making it almost too hot to think. It's a welcome sight when Mary Margaret grabs her by the arm and drags her to the small river that is about a hundred yards from where they're setting up. Both women instantly strip off their boots, roll their pants up, and plunge their feet into the water, sounds of relief being uttered in unison.

"Emma, I'm so happy that I've gotten to know you a little bit better," Mary Margaret smiles with her hands in the water, cupping handfuls to pour over her arms. They're both sitting now on the large rocks that line the riverbank. "I just… After Lacey left, it's nice to have another girl around here. One that isn't technically my boss."

Emma glances at the brunette, wonders how she can say they've gotten to know each other when Emma has barely said ten things about herself, but she plays along. "I agree," she replies, propping herself up on her knees with her elbows. It's been a really long time since she's had anyone go out of his or her way to be her friend, and now she has Ruby and Mary Margaret, who both seem really _normal_.

"I'm happy you're here. That you stayed. I wasn't sure you were going to."

"I wasn't sure, either."

"I figured," Mary Margaret laughs. "I mean, don't get me wrong."

"No, don't worry, I know what you mean." Emma looks up and then down the river. It's so peaceful, so beautiful. "I can't get over how beautiful everything is."

"It's definitely a sight, isn't it?" Mary Margaret sighs, closes her eyes. "Sometimes, I just sit here and listen. Listen to the way the wind catches the trees, how the birds sound, their chips, their wings spreading. It's just so -"

"Peaceful," Emma interrupts, closing her own eyes. "I've almost forgotten how traffic jams sound."

Mary Margaret laughs, "You'll never want to go back to Boston."

Emma opens her eyes when she hears someone approaching them from behind. She glances over her shoulder. "Oh, great," she breathes.

Mary Margaret's eyes shoot open and she immediately checks behind her. "What the hell does he want?"

"To talk to me, I'm sure," Emma whispers under her breath.

"You want me to stay?"

Emma looks back at Mary Margaret, a very small smile coming to her lips. "No, but thank you for offering." Emma watches as Mary Margaret picks up her socks and boots and makes her way towards dry land, limping slightly from the rocks, which brings a larger smile to Emma's face.

"So, you found the promise land?" Robin says as he approaches the rock where Mary Margaret was sitting.

"Do you mean the river?" Emma asks, an eyebrow raised.

"No, actually, I meant Regina," he replies, his voice low, dirty, full of something that Emma can't quite pinpoint. It sounds an awful lot like hatred, but it's probably jealousy.

"Don't talk about her like that," Emma says immediately. "Ever."

"Oh, great, she has you to stick up for her now, too."

"Robin, I swear to God -"

"What?" he cuts her off. "What will you do, Emma Swan?" He turns his body fully towards Emma. "Emma Swan from _Boston_."

Emma's heart rate starts to pick up the pace. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, you told me Chicago, so of course I decided to do a little research."

"Surprised you can read." Emma delivers the barb with as much accuracy as a sharpshooter.

Robin lets out a low chuckle, one that is laced with far more than jealousy or hatred like Emma had assumed. "Oh, I read. I read a lot about you."

"And?" Emma deadpans, knowing full well that he didn't get as much about her as he'd have liked.

"Jail at 19? Sound familiar?" His face looks like he just unearthed a secret from a hundred years ago that would prove aliens exist.

And all it does is make Emma shake her head and laugh. "Is that really all you have?"

Robin's face falls, as do his shoulders.

"Seriously, Robin, I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you have got to stop trying to make me look bad. All it does is make you look bad."

"Don't attempt to give me advice," Robin mutters, hanging his head.

"I'm just trying here."

"Yeah, trying to ruin my chances."

"Um," Emma lets out another laugh. "You ruined your own chances when you decided to fuck Regina over and run off with her sister."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Robin almost shouts at Emma, looking at her now, flinging his hands to the side.

"You stay with her!" Emma shouts back.

Both Emma and Robin sit in silence now, looking at the river, neither wanting to continue this conversation that has needed to happen.

"So, now what?" Robin finally breaks.

"Why'd you leave with her sister?"

"Because it was easier and fun and she wanted me to," he explains, his voice deeper than it has been.

"Did you love Regina?"

He pauses, runs his hand over his head and then back and over his face. "Not enough, I guess."

"Then that's your answer," Emma replies, not making eye contact with him. "I didn't try to steal her from you. I didn't plan for this to happen. And now that it's happening, I don't want to stop, so for you to even think that we could -"

"Look, Swan," Robin starts, holding his hand up, silencing her. "I don't want to know the details. I just want to know that she's okay."

"She's good," Emma answers without thinking and brings her eyes up to meet his. "She's better than good… She's _amazing_."

"I suppose this is where I bow out and give you my blessing?"

"I don't need your blessing," Emma laughs while she gathers her boots and socks. "But thank you for bowing out, because it was going to be real sad when I beat the hell out of you in this race."

Robin shakes his head while looking up at Emma. He shields his eyes from the sun, smiles and then says, "Well, you cocky bitch."

"That's what prison does to you," she says, holding out her hand to help the man up. He takes it and the two head back to camp together.

* * *

"Do you need help with that tent?"

Regina looks up at Emma as she's walking over, her tan arms shining with bug repellant and sunscreen. She remembers detesting those tank tops a little when Emma first wore one, but now? It's definitely a sight she wouldn't trade for anything in this world. Regina smiles, hands Emma a tent pole and says, "You think you can handle this?"

"I know I might not seem like a cowgirl, but I certainly know how to camp," Emma explains, tilting her head, grabbing the tent pole and getting to work.

A soft laugh escapes from Regina's mouth as she starts working alongside Emma. It's definitely easier putting the tent together with someone else instead of struggling all alone. In no time at all, the two women have the tent erected and the stakes hammered into the ground.

Emma holds her hand in the air. "Awesome job!" she exclaims, waiting for Regina to high-five her hand. The brunette nods her head, still looking at the tent and Emma shakes her head. "C'mon, Regina, don't leave me hangin'!"

"What?" Regina glances at the blonde, sees the hand in the air and smiles. "You want me to high-five you? For putting up a tent?"

"Yes!"

Regina reluctantly high-fives Emma and then laughs when Emma shouts a _woot_ into the air. "You are a child," she mumbles, watching the blonde's smile as she pulls at the brim of her ball cap.

"Yeah, but at least I'm cute," Emma beams, her hands in the back pockets of her Wranglers. She watches the brunette's cheeks turn a deep shade of brown and it makes her heart swell. "So, now what?"

"Well, there's the campfire ," Regina motions towards the campfire where the rest of the group has congregated. Henry is laughing along with Archie, Killian is saying something to Granny and Ruby, who both seem to be enjoying whatever is being said, David has his arm around Mary Margaret… While it does seem like they'd be missing out on a lot of fun, Regina really wants to do something different, something that will wow Emma.

"Which is what we've been doing the last three nights…"

A laugh escapes from Regina's mouth as she suddenly feels nervous, self-conscious, and she slides her hands into the back pockets of her Wranglers. "Or you could come with me in about an hour."

"Where you gonna take me, Miss Mills?" Emma asks, quietly, a smile creeping to her lips.

"It's a surprise."

"You know," Emma glances back at the fire and then at Regina. "I typically hate surprises."

"I feel like you might like this one," Regina whispers as she leans into Emma's personal space. "Trust me."

* * *

"So, you want me to follow you into the dark with only a flashlight to protect us?"

"Oh, come on, don't you trust me?" Regina has a folded blanket over her arm and has slipped a black fleece jacket over her shirt.

A puff of air pushes from Emma's mouth as she shakes her head. "I don't trust anyone really."

"Come on," Regina nods. "I know this area like the back of my hand."

"You sure?"

"Emma," Regina starts, shining the flashlight into the blonde's face, "You realize that 'trust me' means that you actually need to do just that?"

"Fine, fine," Emma sighs, following as Regina takes off east, blazing her own trail. She slips her hands into the front pocket of the hooded sweatshirt she's wearing now. They're walking for a good ten minutes before Emma realizes she has absolutely no idea where the edge of the mountain is. "You're not gonna march me off a cliff, are you?"

"I probably would have about a month ago," Regina laughs, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde. "But I've actually grown to like you since then." She reaches back to wrap her fingers around Emma's forearm. "I won't let you get hurt. I promise." She squeezes gently and hears Emma's release of air. "Besides, this is where I'm taking you."

They take a few more steps and they're on rock instead of dirt. Emma looks out and notices that they're almost to the edge of the mountain. The light from the small sliver of moon is enough to make it clear that Regina, indeed, was not marching her off the side of a mountain. Emma takes a deep breath, looks over at Regina. She can barely make out the brunette's facial features, but for some reason, the sight takes her breath away.

"Spread this out," Regina instructs, snapping the blanket into the air and spreading it out onto the rock surface. She sits down promptly, reaches up to grab onto Emma's hand and pulls the blonde down to the ground beside her. "Now, look up." It's this moment that Regina decides to watch Emma as she stares up into the Colorado night sky.

Emma does as she's told, leans her head back and looks up and instantly she feels her breath catch in her throat. She's been looking at the stars her entire life. Wishing on them, wondering about them, trying her hardest to understand them, and now… Now she's sitting next to Regina Mills, on a blanket, in Colorado, with no earthly idea how to handle what's happening between them, and she's more at peace than she ever has been. "Regina," she breathes, one hand on her chest, the other pushing her hair back from her face. "I can't… I can't find the words."

Regina finally looks up at the sky, taking the cool, crisp air into her lungs. "That group of stars right there?" She points, waits for Emma to respond with a soft _mmhmm_ , "That's my favorite constellation."

"What is it called?" Emma whispers, still barely able to form a sentence.

"Pegasus," Regina breathes, pulling her knees into her chest. She props her chin on them and then smiles. "Daniel used to say he was my white horse, my Pegasus. And I was his muse."

Emma can feel her chest tighten. "That's pretty powerful," she whispers, keeping her eyes on the sky.

"Have you ever…" Regina's voice trails off. She doesn't continue her sentence, because she isn't sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Have I ever what?"

"Loved someone like that?" Regina asks, looking at Emma. "Like they were your everything?"

Emma finally pulls her eyes from the sky, focuses on her hands that are now folded in her lap. "No," she replies, softly.

"Oh…"

"Don't get me wrong. I sure thought I was in love a number of times," Emma explains. She looks back at the sky, at Pegasus, tries her hardest to not start crying - which is making her so uncomfortable, because why? Why does she want to cry right now? "Never had someone be my everything before, though."

Regina doesn't respond, not because she doesn't want to, but because there's a moment when she feels jealous flair up in her chest. The idea that Emma has been in love before. She wonders what it would be like for Emma Swan to love her. For Emma Swan to be _in love_ with her. Regina knows it's only a matter of time before she can't hold her feelings in for this woman and then what? Will Emma run? Will she stay? Will she feel same?

"I'd like to think that I could," Emma breaks the silence. "I mean, there have been times in my life that I didn't think I wanted to ever love someone like that, because how do you keep a handle on who you are if you've let someone else be your everything?"

"It's different," Regina whispers, her voice cracking. "That's for sure." Another silence falls between the women. It's not awkward. It's comfortable and reassuring, especially when Regina feels Emma lean into her, and hears the blonde's breathing quicken. Regina raises her finger towards the eastern sky. "That's a satellite," she explains, making sure that Emma sees the light moving across the sky like a slow moving shooting star.

"Remember how you wanted to know more about me?"

Regina looks at the blonde, her eyes are still glued to the sky. "Yes."

"I ran away from home at 16," Emma says softly, never making eye contact with the brunette. "I have done some stupid shit."

"We all have, dear," Regina quietly comments.

"Jail?" Emma looks at Regina and sees her eyes go wide. "Yeah."

Regina takes a deep breath and shrugs her shoulders. "We really have _all_ done stupid stuff, though, Emma. You can't let that define you."

Emma takes another deep breath and says, "Ingrid was my foster mom. Not my real mom. I didn't have a real mom. Or a real family, really. Ever."

"Emma," comes Regina's voice, barely above a whisper.

"I just… I run," Emma continues, her voice shaking with emotion. "That's why I don't talk about myself. That's why I have never loved someone like they are my _everything_. It's because I have never wanted to find out what that feels like."

Regina reaches a tentative hand up to Emma's face, cupping her cheek and slowly urging the blonde to look at her. She lightly brushes her thumb across Emma's bottom lip and looks into those eyes that are pleading and sad and filling with tears. "You can stop running now," she whispers.

And Emma's only response is to lean forward and place her lips on Regina's, kissing the other woman as if she is her lifeline, tethering her to this place that has started to feel an awful lot like home and an awful lot like love.

* * *

When the two women get back to the camp, the fire is still roaring, as are the men, and Ruby, who has moved closer to Killian. It makes Emma smile, chuckle even. She nudges Regina. "I think she's having a change of heart," she whispers as they approach the fire.

"Shocking," Regina deadpans, nudging Emma back.

"Where have you two been?" David asks, his eyes shifting from Regina to Emma and then back to Regina. "Did you take her to the looking point?"

"I did," Regina responds. The two of them find a seat around the fire and next to Henry. "Did you eat enough?" she asks her son, messing his hair when he nods. He leans his head against her shoulder and lets out a deep breath. "If you're tired, dear, you can go to sleep. I'll be in the tent shortly."

"Where will you sleep, Emma?" Henry asks, looking at her from his mother's side. "You should stay in our tent. It's big enough."

Emma looks at Regina. "Well, I set my tent up."

"Robin is in your tent," Henry replies. "He said you wouldn't need it. And," he lowers his voice, "he wasn't a dick about it, shockingly."

"Henry!" Regina hisses.

"What? He wasn't!" Henry is quick to snuggle back into Regina's side, smiling when he makes eye contact with Emma. "So, you stay with us."

"I guess that settles it," Regina says quietly. She glances at Emma, notices her cheeks and how pink they look in that moment. She has to wonder if it's from the fire or from everything that has happened. Either way, she has never looked better.

* * *

Emma turns onto her side, pulling her sleeping back up to her shoulders. She looks at Regina who is also on her side, her eyes are closed, her hair is down, falling across her chin. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful.

"Go to sleep, Miss Swan," Regina whispers, not even needing to open her eyes to see that Emma's are wide open.

"Sorry," comes Emma's hushed voice.

Regina's eyes slide open and she smiles, "Close your eyes. Try to get some rest"

"I don't want to miss anything," Emma comments softly.

"What do you think you'll miss?"

"Your face," Emma manages to whisper. She feels herself smiling like a schoolgirl at Regina. "You just look really beautiful."

"You can barely see me," Regina rebuts, her mouth turning upwards.

"I can see enough."

Regina pulls her hand from her sleeping back, reaches over and runs a finger down Emma's cheek. "Sleep."

"Okay," Emma relents, still smiling as she closes her eyes.

When she sleeps, she dreams of staying still, riding her horse, finding life when she thought she'd never be able to. She sees Regina and Henry and wonders if this is where her life has been taking her. She sees smiles and happiness… She sees Ingrid… and fear… and confusion. She sees the rock.

 _Found You._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After three days of being back at the ranch, the planning and preparation for the annual Mills Ranch Hoedown has been tied up. The party will commence at 6:00 PM sharp and, thankfully Ruby and Mary Margaret took Emma shopping in Boulder the day before for a suitable outfit. Apparently, and Emma had no idea about this, the hoedown is _the_ social event of the year. She is shocked to find that out, and her facial expression as Mary Margaret explains it to her over a cup of coffee on Friday morning must not have been hidden considering the smack on the shoulder she receives from Regina.

"Ow," Emma hisses through a soft laugh. "I didn't realize! I'm sorry!"

Regina points a finger at Emma and tilts her head. "Miss Swan, I can uninvite you as quickly as I invited you. Keep that in mind."

Mary Margaret's back is towards Regina, so she knows it's safe to roll her eyes. "Believe me," she whispers when she hears Regina leave the kitchen to go outside, the screen door slamming behind her. "There's no way you aren't coming. It really is a great time."

"So, I know we talked about this a little while we were all shopping, but why is this such a big deal?" Emma asks before biting into a bear claw that Mary Margaret bought at the bakery in town.

"Well, Regina's parents started it forever ago. It was a way for them to say thank you to the town for helping out with the herding season. And Regina has carried on the tradition. Which, honestly, is really nice. David works so hard for Regina and this ends up being a really nice way of saying thanks. And this year, for whatever reason, is supposed to be even bigger than last year. I think it's the 30th anniversary or something this year."

"31st," comes David's voice as he rounds the doorway and glides over towards the refrigerator. "I think last year was the 30th and you know what happened then."

"Oh. _Yeah_ ," Mary Margaret sighs.

"God, what the hell happened last year?"

"Her sister showed up for the first time in years," David explains, leaning against the counter and drinking his freshly poured cup of coffee. "And so began -"

"You know," Emma cuts him off. "I think I get it." She looks down at her hands and then back up at the two in front of her. "I'm glad we had time for me to buy a nice outfit then, because I certainly don't want to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Wait a second here. You mean you _aren't_ going to look like a hoodlum?"

"A _hoodlum_? Do you think I normally look like a hoodlum, David?"

He raises his eyebrows, a smile coming to his lips. "Oh, no, never. Except of course when you stroll in with your Ramones t-shirt on."

"Well, son of a bitch," Emma huffs, shaking her head, a laugh approaching. "I look damn good in that t-shirt."

"Sure," David laughs. "Sure."

Mary Margaret turns and pats him on the stomach, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You stop teasing Emma," she says against the skin, nuzzling him with her nose.

"Jesus, get a room," Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm going to go get busy on the stalls. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

They both laugh as Emma gets up and downs the rest of her coffee and takes another bear claw to go. She heads outside, bracing herself for the heat today. It's supposed to be a record high, with nothing but sun. No riding today, thankfully, but the stalls still need to be cleaned, and this heat does nothing for the smell.

* * *

Henry comes bounding in Emma's front screen door about an hour before they need to leave for the party. "Emma!" he shouts, exasperated.

"What's goin' on, kid?" Emma comes out of her bedroom, curlers in her hair, shorts and a tank top on - thankfully - and barefoot. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm really sorry," he says, sweat beading along his hairline, almost near tears. "I couldn't get my tie tied. And mom left for the party and she'll be so mad if I show up without it tied and have her do it and clearly I'm freaking out."

"Chill out," Emma laughs. She puts her hands on his arms and pulls him into the cabin. "You're gonna sweat yourself into a frenzy. Just chill out. And take your suit jacket off. You have a vest on _and_ a jacket. You're probably overheating."

He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it onto the overstuffed armchair in the living room. "I just fucking hate that I can't ever fucking tie this stupid _fucking_ tie."

" _Whoa_ there, cowboy," Emma chides, another laugh spilling from her throat. "I know I'm your friend, but maybe calm down on the f-word."

"Sorry." Henry's shoulders sag. "I just… This girl Alice will be there."

"Ohhhhhh, _really_?"

"Yeah, and she's older -"

"A cougar, eh?"

"Emma!" he laughs, his face blushing 10 shades of red. "No, that's not it. She's just… she's really… I just like her a lot."

Emma smiles, lays a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get you looking like a million dollars then. Lucky for you, I know how to tie a tie. And also, we gotta get you in front of a fan. You're sweating like a whore in church." Henry starts chuckling, his boyish laughter making Emma's heart smile. "So, tell me about this Alice girl."

Henry lets Emma lead him into the living room and over to a window fan. He takes a deep breath. "Well, she's 17. I think she just broke up with this guy from the town over. I don't even know his name. But I guess he's a real jerk. We've talked a lot… She normally comes to herding, but she texted me and told me she had to work."

"Oh, so you text?"

Henry pulls out his iPhone and taps into the messages app. He scrolls through his conversation with Alice. "That was just from last night."

"I'm surprised your mom lets you take your phone to your room." Emma laughs, "She's so strict."

"Right?" Henry says, the fan blowing his hair to the side. "So, Alice is gonna be there tonight and she told me she's excited to see me and now… well… I'm freaking out."

Emma quickly ties Henry's dark purple tie in a double Windsor knot and then straightens it out. She takes his arm and unbuttons his sleeve, rolls it up to his elbow and then does the same to the other sleeve. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Yeah, sure," Henry says, watching her work.

"Lose the jacket. You look too hot and it's like 95 degrees. Also," Emma smoothes the tie and then buttons up the dark grey vest. "This vest is sharp. You look good." She brushes his hair messily to the side and then says, "Now freeze. Don't mess your hair up. It looks perfect."

Henry looks at Emma, right into her eyes. "Thank you, Emma."

"No problem, kid."

"No," he stops her by placing his hand on hers. "Like, for whatever is happening between you and mom… for being here… for not leaving… for like, everything."

Emma's eyes start welling with tears and she knows if this conversation continues, Henry won't be the only hot mess in this cabin. She places a hand against his cheek and smiles. "Honestly, I should be thanking you. Kind of saved my life."

Henry surges forward and wraps his long arms around Emma's shoulders, her breath leaving her body with a thump. A laugh later and she's hugging the kid back, all of a sudden realizing this? This could be the family she wanted. And so desperately needs.

* * *

Emma's hand grips the inside door handle of the old, red truck. They have to drive into town for the hoedown to a pavilion that is named after Regina's parents. The buildup to this event feels so much more important than she ever imagined. She glances next to her to Mary Margaret who is squeezed in between her and David. They're meeting Regina and Henry at the pavilion, because, according to Mary Margaret, Regina "simply cannot be late."

Mary Margaret looks adorable, of course, in her pink lace overlay dress complete with jean jacket and brown boots. Who would have ever thought that outfit would look nice? Certainly not Emma. But it actually does look good on her. Her hair is messier than normal, which David apparently loves, because he can't stop looking at her and grinning like a lovesick fool. And of course, he looks absolutely strapping in his pink button down, black jeans, black boots and black cowboy hat. You'd have thought they planned their outfits.

Emma had settled on a simple black sun dress that settled right above her knees, which she didn't really love, but Ruby and Mary Margaret had both said made her look amazing. She knew they were overselling. Come on! Her legs had barely seen the light of day. And she hated dresses. The only benefit is that she decided to break the rules and still wear a pair of black chucks, so really? It was worth being uncomfortable in the dress.

When David pulls the truck into a parking spot at the pavilion, the parking lot is packed. And the pavilion is immaculately decorated. There are white twinkle lights draped from the rafters, encircling the posts, and a giant, ornate chandelier with lit candles in the middle. Emma's mouth is open slightly when she opens the door and a smile springs to her lips when she hears that the music playing isn't country, but a live band with a female lead signing a cover of Abba and it makes her even more eager to find Regina.

"Emma, honey," Mary Margaret says as she slams the truck door. She reaches out and wraps her fingers around Emma's forearm. "Wait."

Emma turns, looks back at her, "What?"

"Just," Mary Margaret starts, turns to look at David who has approached now, his face without emotion, "don't be upset if she isn't… _normal…_ "

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This night is always hard for her," David says softly. "And with Robin being here."

Emma can feel her eyes rolling. "Seriously, you guys?"

"Well, we just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I'm a big girl." Emma pulls on her wrist, and fluffs her hair that she left down and curled. She smiles, "Now, come on, let's go _drink_."

* * *

Emma's drink of choice has always been beer. For whatever reason, she gravitated towards it. Probably because growing up it was cheap, easy, and let's be real, she definitely enjoyed the way it tastes.

But for some unknown reason, when Ruby hands her a vodka mixed with club soda and a slice of lemon, she doesn't protest it. She stares at it, then eyes the tall brunette, and back at the drink.

"What?" Ruby asks, instantly drinking her identical drink. She smacks her lips together and says, "ahhh."

"I don't drink vodka. I get _drunk_ with vodka. And I don't know if _drunk_ is a good idea." Emma still hesitant takes a sip of the drink and closes her eyes. It tastes amazing and oh, man, it's going down real, real smooth, and shit, it's going to be a long night if she continues with this.

"Just drink it and shut up." Ruby puts her hand on Emma's bare shoulder and turns her body slightly. "Regina is over there," she whispers.

Emma's eyes follow the motion of Ruby's wrist and fingers and she sees Regina standing across the pavilion in a deep purple pencil skirt, and this cream colored sheer tank top that Emma literally can't even think about because it's making her palms sweat. Her mouth is dry as she blinks twice, licks her lips, and breathes out a simple, "Wow."

"Yeah, well, keep it in your pants until later," Ruby teases. "I know you haven't talked to her yet, but I want you to know something."

Emma groans, her free arm falling to her side in an exasperated motion. "Why is everyone being like this? I am absolutely fine!"

"I just think you need to know a couple things, okay?" Ruby motions to an older man with long, flowing white hair that Regina is speaking with. "Mayor Jackson. Super good guy. Don't cross him, though." She points to another group of people off towards the stage. "Stay away from those guys. The Swine brothers and Jeff Doggly. They're all assholes." Ruby looks around, "The band is The Sirens, all sisters and they all belong to Mayor Jackson. The lead singer is Ariel. So, like, if you're going to criticize it, don't do it loudly, or near Mayor Jackson's secretary Sebastian over there. Or Ariel's best friend, Joe Trout - but we all call him Flounder, because he's a clumsy dick."

Emma starts to laugh as she downs the rest of her first drink. "Rubes, I love you so much, and I'm so happy you're giving me the rundown, but seriously," Emma clinks the ice cubes together in her empty plastic cup, "go get me another drink, please." She watches the woman walk away and then turns to find Regina through the crowd talking to a group of men. She's wearing heels, and her legs are tan, and toned, and ugh, Emma can barely figure out how to breathe. Regina looks so professional and not all how Emma expected her to look for this evening. She sees her new drink being shoved in front of her face.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Ruby chides, laughter following.

"Stop," Emma laughs, instantly drinking her drink. "Why does she look like she's running for mayor or something?"

"Well," Ruby starts, fishing the lemon out of her drink and then nibbling on the pulp, "She kind of is… After Mayor Jackson retires at the end of this year, she's going to run. So…"

"Wait, is this public knowledge?" Emma looks at Ruby, immediately wondering why Mary Margaret and David never said anything.

"Fuck no!" Ruby hisses. "This is absolutely not something she wants anyone to know. I'm not even supposed to know."

"Then how the hell do you know?"

"I just do," Ruby shrugs. "And I slept with one of Mayor Jackson's daughters and she told me because she overheard Regina talking to him about 6 months ago."

Emma's eyes go wide. She doesn't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that Regina is going to run for mayor, which slightly complicates their relationship, or the fact that Ruby sleeps with women.

"Close your mouth," Ruby whispers to Emma over the top of her drink. "Let's go dance."

Emma starts to laugh as she follows Ruby onto the dance floor. "You are ridiculous, you know that, right? And anyway, aren't you going to dance with _Killian_?"

"He's being a weirdo. Didn't want to pressure me. I told him I actually want to be pressured this time! Pressure me! Pursue me! Stop being a fucking pussy and step up to the plate!" Ruby twirls around when they get to the dance floor, The Sirens singing their rendition of _Take me Home Tonight._

"Well, maybe he's nervous you're going to dump him again?" Emma shouts over the music as she spins around expertly. She sways her hips and finds Regina through the crowd again and this time, she's pleasantly surprised to find that she's being watched. Emma bites her lip and nods her head at Regina, who winks at her in return.

"I am not going to dump him again," Ruby shouts. "Have you seen the options in this town? He's the best one out there aside from David, who is so clearly taken it is sickening." Ruby rolls her eyes and Emma bursts out laughing.

"Excuse me, ladies?"

Emma spins around and sees Regina standing there, a smile on her face. "Well, hello there," Emma tosses her hair over her shoulder, already sticky with perspiration.

"Can I steal Miss Swan for a moment, Miss Lucas?" Regina asks, her hand reaching out and latching onto Emma's free hand. Ruby's gigantic smile is enough of an answer for her to start walking away, pulling Emma behind her. When they get about ten feet away, Regina turns around and faces Emma, still holding onto her hand. "Hi," Regina says quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emma smiles back, trying to catch her breath from dancing, from seeing Regina, from everything. "Hi," she says trying her hardest to not seem breathless.

"You look really," Regina pauses, her fingers still holding onto Emma's hand, "beautiful."

"You mean you're okay with my chucks?" Emma smiles, suddenly very unsure of her rebellious side.

A small laugh bubbles from Regina's throat before she glances around the crowd of people, finally landing her eyes on Emma's. "I'm more okay with everything you do than I thought I would be," she says, softly, her voice wavering slightly at the end.

"Think you're going to be okay sharing a dance with me later?" Emma's eyebrows raise and she hopes on everything meaningful in her life that she doesn't get shot down - especially after the news Ruby just shared with her.

Regina leans forward, places her lips directly on Emma's ear and says, "I hope to be doing more with you than _dancing_ later."

Emma feels her body go numb; the air around her instantly stops moving. She swallows the rather large lump in her throat and lets out a very shaky breath, the words " _holy fuck_ " hot against Regina's cheek.

"I have to go hob-knob." Regina straightens, looks at Emma, runs her hand down the blonde's toned bicep. "Would you like to meet some very important people?"

Emma laughs, "You're horrible. You know that, right?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Regina asks, echoing the laughter.

"Get me all hot and bothered and then ask me to meet important people!" Emma hisses. "Am I flushed? I feel like I'm flushed."

"No more than usual, dear," Regina quips, her hand now linked through Emma's arm. "Just do this with me." They take a few steps towards a group of older men, all wearing cowboy hats, boots, jeans. "I'm sure Ruby has filled you in?"

Emma stops their forward momentum and turns to look at Regina. "Yeah, actually, she did. So, are you sure this is a good idea?" she motions to Regina's arm, then to herself.

"Emma," Regina starts, takes a deep breath as she pauses, and then gently wraps her hand around Emma's forearm. "I think for the first time ever I am actually sure about a lot of things in my life… If you're okay with this," she motions to them both, "with _us_ , then I'm not going to hide it or you."

"What if -"

"People don't like it?"

Emma nods her head, pursing her lips.

"Then so be it," Regina says, pushing her shoulders back. "I'm not about to hide something that makes me _really_ happy."

Emma can feel her heartbeat in her eardrums. "Regina," she breathes, her hand almost absentmindedly reaching for the brunette's cheek. She runs her thumb lightly along the soft skin there, trying her hardest to scare away the tears that have started to fill her eyes.

"So, come with me, be my _arm candy_ , or whatever they call it," Regina chuckles, her eyes lighting up.

Emma can't help but laugh with the woman as she nods her head, "Okay, okay. But you owe me."

"I always repay my debts," Regina says, her voice low, her eyebrow arched. She presses her red lips together and then smiles, "Now come with me, Miss Swan. Let's get you introduced."

The shiver that sweeps through Emma's body is quickly replaced with an endearing trust and maybe for the first time ever it doesn't scare her.

And maybe it should.

* * *

Emma is about eight drinks in when she silently thanks God that she's not wearing heels. Ruby has already stripped hers off and is swirling around the dance floor - finally with Killian - and the bottoms of her feet look like she's a hillbilly from the back woods. She smiles, though, when Killian spins her and then dips her expertly to _Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog_ while Ariel sings like she was born to be a performer.

Scanning the pavilion, the lights twinkling, the air a perfect temperature, Emma can see Regina laughing with Granny off towards the side near the bar and Henry, well… He's been wrapped up in Alice's attention the entire night, which makes Emma happy. And nervous. Like a _mom_ or something. _Ugh_ , she's never had _this_ feeling before.

"Well, hello there, little lady," David says as he strolls up to Emma, a bottle of Coors Light in his hand. He clicks the bottle against her plastic cup and smiles. "I saw you making the rounds with Regina."

Emma smiles back, her drunkenness starting to show through, but only slightly. "Yeah, she's um… _yeah_."

"She's running for mayor. I know," he says, leaning against the wooden beam next to them. He crosses his right leg over his left. "She'll get it."

"How did -"

"I know? Well, I know Regina like the back of my hand. And this is the first time she's ever dressed like that. And this is also the first time she has ever introduced anyone to the town council." David looks over at Emma, his cowboy hat pulled low on his head. He smiles and shrugs, "You could be the first lady one day."

Emma lets out a hearty laugh and David joins. "You are hilarious," she says through her laughter.

David downs the rest of his beer and is promptly served another by the service crew. "You realize this entire town knows now, right?"

"I do," Emma says softly. "I feel like you're less okay with that than I am, though."

David sighs, removes his hat and wipes his brow. "I'm fine with it, Emma, but…"

"But what, David?" All of sudden, Emma is becoming more and more irritated.

"We know nothing about you," he says, calmly. He's obviously better at handling himself while inebriated. "You share nothing. You tell us _nothing_."

"Regina knows enough about me," Emma retorts, almost too harshly.

"Does she?"

"What the hell are you trying to get at, David? Huh? Are you trying to imply that I've been lying to you guys?"

"No, Emma, that's not it at all." David puts his hat back onto his head, smoothes two fingers over the brim and then looks straight at the blonde. "I just want to know if I can trust you with my family. Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, they're my family. And honestly? If you hurt them, I'll have no issues taking you out to the middle of nowhere and leaving you for dead."

His words are smooth, kind of like the blade of knife. "David," Emma starts, repositioning herself so she can look at him square in the eye. "Listen to me, okay? This? This person standing in front of you? This is the most authentic version of myself I have ever been. And just because I don't confide in every person I meet, and tell my deepest, darkest secrets," she pauses, fidgets with the straw of her drink, looks away from David, "Goddammit, it doesn't mean… I'm just…" Emma takes a very deep breath and lets it out, her breath probably smelling like a distillery, "I don't want to hurt her, David. Or Henry. Or fuck, _you or Mary Margaret,_ " another pause, another deep breath, another chance at just spilling it all. "I can't tell you everything. I can't. But can you please, please, just try to trust me?"

"What are you running from?"

"David -"

"No, Emma, tell me that. You want me to trust you? You need to trust me then. Trust is a two-way street, isn't it?"

Emma clenches her fists. Alcohol typically makes her feel bigger than she really is, so her usual would be to punch this dick in the face and run. But this time, she knows she can't do that. She takes a deep breath and then looks away from him. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Emma."

"Okay. Listen," Emma downs the rest of her drink and then looks at David. "I did something. And yes, I'm running. But I will never tell you what I did. Never. So, you need to fucking _stop_ pushing me or -"

"Emma…"

"David, just please stop."

"We can protect you, Emma," David says, his voice deep, assertive.

Emma's breathing is becoming erratic as she tries to tamp down her emotions. "You _are_ protecting me," she whispers.

David can see the way Emma is physically shaking. He feels his own eyes start to well with tears as he reaches out and puts a hand on her arm. "Okay, Em. Okay."

Her smile is a silent thanks as she pulls away from him and walks away.

* * *

Emma finds Regina at the bar, runs her hand down the brunette's arm and links their fingers together. "Would you dance with me?" she whispers, pressing her breasts against Regina's back.

Regina's sharp intake of breath makes Emma smile and she turns and simply follows as Emma leads them onto the floor. Emma slides her arm around Regina's waist, pulling her closer than probably necessary. She revels in the feel of Regina's arm around her shoulders and how wonderful it feels to have their hands linked together.

The Sirens are two notes into Aretha Franklin's version of _You Send Me_ when Regina looks at Emma. "How did you know?"

"That this was your favorite song?"

Regina smiles, "Yes."

"A little birdie told me," Emma replies, softly, glancing at Mary Margaret over Regina's shoulder.

"Well, tell Mary Margaret I said thanks," Regina chuckles, stepping closer to Emma's body. She is having a hard time with the steps, knowing she's been drinking the entire night. She gives herself over to Emma completely and rests her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma's mind is racing. David pushing and pushing was almost enough to make her disappear into the night. And now? Regina dancing with her like this is enough to make her melt into a puddle onto the floor. How is she supposed to keep doing this? How is she supposed to keep hiding?

"Emma, dear, your heart is racing," Regina says softly, lifting her head to look at Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma finally says after a very long pause. "I'm just," she stops again, looks directly into Regina's eyes, "I'm ready to go back to the cabin… with you."

A warmth floods Regina's body as they stop moving and the song draws to a close. "Let me check in with the staff and then we can leave."

"Okay," Emma whispers. She watches as Regina moves through the thinning out crowd over to the wait staff. And for maybe the one-millionth time, she wonders what the fuck she has gotten herself into.

And her only answer is, maybe it's love.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I want to leave you all with a quick explanation of why it has taken forty forevers to update this story. The last time I updated, I lived in a different state and I had a different job. I've since had to bury my father who passed away from diabetes and alzheimer's complications, moved to Florida, and started an entirely new career in a completely different field. I also finally completed my original work that I hope gets picked up by a publisher. It's been a very wild nine months. Thankfully, I still *sort of* have my sanity. I really do hope to complete this story. I promise. Hopefully the wait is worth it.

Thank you all for the kudos, the comments, and most importantly, the support.

 **Chapter 17**

The drive home was quiet.

Really, really, _really_ quiet.

And it felt as if it took three days to drive home. Even though Regina was clearly going faster than normal… It still took _forever_.

And dammit, it was _so quiet._

Almost to the point where Emma was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. She's starting to question every little thing as the Jeep slows to a stop, as the doors open, as they walk slowly to the cabin. The sounds around them are almost deafening. Emma's mind is racing. What did she do wrong? Oh, God, did she say too much? Did she do too much? Did she screw something up already?

All of those feelings are quickly replaced, though, when the instant they enter the cabin, Emma feels Regina's hands on her hips, feels her body being spun around, feels the wall gently collide with her back in a way that could only be described as _exhilarating_.

"Damn you," Emma pushes out. "I thought you were mad or something."

Regina lets out a low, throaty chuckle. "Why in the world would I be mad at you?" she asks, pulling away and locking her brown eyes onto Emma's green.

"You were just so quiet on the drive home," Emma's voice trails off. "I just thought…"

Regina leans forward, her lips grazing Emma's. "My mind was racing," she starts as she moves slowly down, placing her lips on the blonde's neck, "thinking about," she moves lower, "doing this," and lower, "to you," her hands start to move up Emma's legs, "so, I couldn't really focus on talking," and under her skirt, "and driving," to her panties, where she lightly runs her fingers along the edge, "at the same time."

"Holy _shit_ ," Emma whispers, her voice breathy.

Regina's lips quickly find Emma's and she revels in the feel of the other woman's tongue as it slips between her lips. "God," Regina pants between kisses. "I have wanted to do that all night."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma pushes her body even harder into Regina's and latches her lips onto the insanely sexy neck of the woman in front of her.

"Yes," Regina answers, followed by a low moan when she feels Emma's teeth graze across her now exposed clavicle. "Emma… I need you… to take these clothes off of me. _Now_."

Emma pulls back, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips. She says nothing as she pushes Regina's now unbuttoned shirt down her shoulders, throws it on the floor, and smiles again as she tugs on the white camisole. "Lift your arms," Emma urges. The brunette complies, lifts her arms, and Emma pulls the material up and up and up until Regina is standing there, her nude colored bra all that's left between them both. Regina's skirt is next and after Emma unzips the article of clothing and slides it down the brunette's legs, she feels her mouth go dry. Regina is standing there, her heels, her black lace thong, nude bra… "Jesus," she pushes out of her mouth. "You're _gorgeous_."

"Emma," Regina starts, sliding her hand to Emma's cheek. "Take me to bed." She pauses, strokes her thumb across Emma's bottom lip. "Make love to me."

Emma surges forward, picks Regina up, and guides the woman's legs around her waist. She is shocked by her ability to easily lift the woman. And she's immediately thankful for the number of hay bales she's lifted throughout the time she's been on the ranch. She gets them both to the bedroom, lays Regina on the bed and immediately strips her own dress off, pulling it over her head and flinging it to the ground. It's these moments of sheer anticipation and need that make Emma realize that this thing between them is so much bigger than she ever thought it'd get. And it makes her happy and sad all at the same time.

"Hey," Regina whispers, propping herself up on her elbows. She smiles at Emma, her blonde hair has fallen over her shoulder and her black bra and panties are a stark contrast to the skin on her body that hasn't seen the sun. Her abdominal muscles are pronounced and the moonlight makes them very easy to see. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Emma sort of lies. She leans down and places her lips on Regina's. She feels the brunette reposition herself and then before Emma knows it, her bra has gone limp and Regina is smiling against her lips.

"Oops," Regina chuckles. "How did _that_ happen?"

"I have _no_ idea," Emma laughs as she straightens up, tosses the bra onto the ground. She watches as Regina reaches forward, lightly runs her finger along the edge of Emma's panties, down, down, _down…_

"Maybe we should consider taking these off." It's not really a question - _or a suggestion_ \- because Regina's eyebrow arch is enough to make Emma feel as if she doesn't take them off Regina might rip them off with her _teeth_.

 _Which wouldn't really be a bad thing_ …

Before Emma slips the very damp material down her legs, she leans forward and says in a voice that sends chills up Regina's spine, "Like what you see?"

"Dammit," Regina mumbles, "Emma, you need to hurry the _fuck_ up." She reaches forward, hands landing on Emma's hips and immediately hooks her forefingers into the waistband of the panties and pushes them down the blonde's legs. She looks up into Emma's eyes, sees the shocked expression on the younger woman's face. "Sorry," she whispers.

"Don't be," Emma breathes and surges forward, capturing Regina's lips with her own.

And with that, there are hands exploring and lips kissing and the rest of the undergarments flying as the two women get comfortable on the bed. Regina slides back, lips never parting from Emma's, and savors the feel of skin on skin when they lie down, Emma on top of her. She slides a leg between Emma's, pushing into the wetness that has formed. She's greeted with a soft moan through kisses and it's honestly the hottest thing the older woman has ever heard in her _entire_ life.

Emma eases herself up, palms of her hands on either side of Regina's arms. She feels the burning sensation of her muscles straining as she rides the soft skin of Regina's thigh, the rubbing sensation against her clit almost too much for her to handle. "Regina," she whispers against the other woman's lips. "This is… Wow… You are… " She tries to form a coherent sentence and fails. And before she knows it, Emma feels the wave of her first orgasm filling her chest and exploding outwards. She arches her back, her head bent backwards, and the moan of pleasure spills from her mouth. Followed almost instantly by laughter, which Regina joins in on.

"Well, seems someone was excited," Regina says softly when Emma collapses on the bed next to Regina.

Emma's face is flushed with satisfaction, as well as embarrassment. She reaches up with her hands and covers her face as she laughs. "I am _so_ sorry," she pushes out. "That has literally never happened before."

"I guess it means -"

"It means you're amazing. That's what it means," Emma says between unsteady deep breaths. She props herself up on her elbow, looking at the brunette, smiling as she reaches over with her free hand and draws a small circle around Regina's dark caramel colored areola.

Regina's sharp intake of breath is enough to spur Emma into action as she leans forward and captures the erect nipple into her mouth. She rolls it every so lightly between her teeth, biting down with the tiniest of forces, and then sucks when she hears Regina's cry of pleasure. She leaves the now insanely hard nipple to make her way to the other one as Regina's breathing becomes more and more erratic. It makes Emma realize that this, all of this, is exactly what they're supposed to be doing. _Together_. Loving each other. Showing each other how to be loved.

The thought alone makes her hands ache and her stomach flip.

And it makes her center feel like it's on fire.

Emma moves down Regina's body, placing kisses everywhere, memorizing every scar, every imperfection, kissing right above Regina's pubic bone where the soft hair below has a scent that Emma never knew she'd be so in love with. She moves her hands down, down, _down_ and slowly runs a finger through Regina's wetness. Emma watches her own movements. Watches as she dips a finger inside of Regina. Watches as the muscles in Regina's thighs flex. She hears her name being moaned into the night. And it all feels _incredible_.

Emma's eyes move up Regina's body, to the quivering of her abdominal muscles to the strain of her neck muscles to the way her head is leaning back into the mattress. A smile spreads across Emma's face as she slips another finger inside of Regina and slowly starts to move in and out of her wetness. Her thumb starts to stroke Regina's clit, slowly on each pass as she thrusts.

Regina's hands move from the sheets to her own breasts, to her stomach back up to her breasts and she feels so _fucking_ good. She can't believe she was ever nervous about this or even wondered if this was the right thing. Because everything is perfect. And Emma Swan is making her feel like she is the only person that exists in this world and isn't that exactly how it's supposed to feel?

There's a moment when Emma realizes that she's doing everything right and the moment is when she leans down and without thinking twice, places her mouth on Regina's center. The sharp intake of breath from the other woman is exactly what she expects and exactly what she hopes for. And as she moves her tongue, licking from the bottom of Regina's wetness to the top, and stops directly on her clit where she flicks and sucks and pulls it into her mouth in all the right ways, she gets Regina to come. If Emma thought that hearing her name fall from Regina's lips was sexy, she clearly had not prepared herself for the sound of Regina climaxing.

Regina's mind is floating, her body a temple that Emma is worshipping, and it's more than she had prepared herself for, because as she comes she feels her eyes filling with tears. And as the tears sneak out of her eyes when she clamps them shut, she quietly wonders if this is what a soulmate does to you? They not only love you, they _complete_ you.

Emma feels Regina's hands in her hair and then feels the orgasm subside. She listens to the other woman's breathing, to the shallow breaths and then the deeper ones until Regina loosens her grip on Emma. She picks her head up and looks up at Regina, whose chest is rising and falling with each deep breath she takes. "How are you doing?" she asks, moving up Regina's body, straddling her hips, and holding herself up with her hands on either side of Regina's body.

"I can't open my eyes, Miss Swan," Regina answers, a laugh bubbling from her throat. "I think you have ruined me."

Emma echoes the laughter. "What do you mean?"

Regina's eyes slide open and she tries to focus on the blonde. "No one else will ever compare to you," she says softly.

"Well, good," Emma responds. "You can just keep me around then." She bends down and places her lips on Regina's. "Is that okay?"

"I think it's safe to say I am never letting you go." Regina wraps her arms around Emma's body and pulls her into another kiss.

* * *

Emma's eyes slide open. She blinks and then looks around the dimly lit bedroom. It's still dark outside; the only light peeking in through the windows is from the outside lamp posts. She realizes she's alone in bed. She squints at the red numbers on the digital clock on the bedside table.

2:37 am.

She slides out of bed, taking the sheet with her as she pads down the hallway and into the kitchen. The light over the sink is on, and Regina is leaning against the countertop, a glass of water in her hand, wearing a very loose AC/DC t-shirt. Her hair is a mess. It makes Emma's heartbeat race.

"You okay?" Emma asks when Regina smiles at her before downing the rest of the water in the glass.

Regina nods, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand nonchalantly, and then takes a couple steps towards Emma. "I was thirsty," she says softly. "And really hot."

"Mmm," Emma responds, her voice low. "My t-shirt looks good on you."

"You think so?"

Emma runs her hand up under the material to Regina's bare ass. "Yes," she says, pulling the woman towards her. "Come back to bed with me."

Regina pulls the sheet up and up until Emma's legs are exposed. She then moves her hand under the sheet where she slips her hand between Emma's thighs. "We could christen this room," Regina purrs.

"That isn't a bad idea." Emma moves her hand from Regina's ass to between her thighs and mimics Regina's movements. And within seconds, Emma's pressing Regina's back to the wall of the small kitchen and the older woman is moaning Emma's name over and over again. "That was _far_ too easy," Emma jokes as she adjusts the sheet that is still wrapped around her body.

Regina breathes out and then with one smooth movement pulls the sheet from Emma and drops it on the floor. "Well, I guess it's my turn now."

Emma pulls Regina towards her and kisses her deeply, all too excited to let Regina have her turn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Regina wakes up in the morning, the sheet barely covering hers and Emma's naked bodies, she feels a smile spreading across her lips. Emma is on her stomach and her hair is in a messy bun, and all Regina wants at that moment is to start their night before all over again.

Regina looks up at the ceiling, flashbacks flooding her memory. She wasn't a stranger to good sex, but last night? Is it a cliché to say it had been _mind-blowing_? Oh, well if it is, because that was the only way to describe it. And Emma. _Emma…_ She had been perfection wrapped in the body of a goddess.

"What are you doing awake?"

Regina turns her head and looks at Emma, whose eyes are now open. She's still in the same position with her head turned towards Regina. "Couldn't sleep," she answers as she rolls over closer and runs her fingertips down Emma's bare back.

A happy sigh comes from Emma and she says softly, "That feels nice."

Regina leans over and places her lips on the bare skin in front of her. "Last night was fun," she whispers between kisses, "in ways I didn't realize it could be."

Emma can feel herself smiling. "It was more than fun," she comments before she adjusts herself so she can look fully at Regina. "It was -"

"Perfect? Incredible? Everything I never knew I wanted?" Regina offers, an eyebrow quirked.

"All of the above."

"Spend the day with me." Regina runs a finger down the length of Emma's arm, crossing the farmer's tan along her bicep. "Spend the day _naked_ with me," she corrects herself, her eyebrow arched to her hairline.

Emma nods her head and then says, "Of course," as she feels the pace of her heartbeat quicken.

* * *

The two women spend most of the morning finding new ways to make each other moan.

And _scream_.

And _curse_.

And take the Lord's name in vain.

Emma learns quickly that Regina comes harder when she has Emma's tongue inside of her. And when she alternates between sucking and biting at Regina's clit, she takes the woman to a new level of pleasure just beyond incredible.

Regina discovers that Emma likes being fucked _slowly_ from behind, with two fingers buried deep inside of her, and Regina's other hand rubbing her clit. And if she bites down on Emma's neck… Well, it's safe to say that Regina had no idea a woman could get that wet, which is not only super intriguing, but also so _insanely fucking hot._

Emma is at the point where she can pinpoint - _with surprising accuracy_ \- the exact moment when Regina's orgasm starts to approach. The way the older woman's breath hitches in her throat and then how her back arches and her muscles in her neck tighten. Emma is now an addict and making Regina come is her drug.

And Regina! Within a few short hours she knows Emma's body better than she has ever known anyone's. She knows to get Emma wet, _soaked,_ all she has to do is moan the younger woman's name. Low, _seductive_. And if she moans Emma's name next to her ear? Hell, Regina has the woman right where she wants her.

They climax together more than once and both women realize that coming together, with their fingers inside the other, their mouths busy kissing each other, it's the most intense and real feeling either has ever felt. It's only when they are both completely spent that they peel themselves out of bed and shower together, where the sex is only intensified by the water and the feel of cold tiles pressed against warm bodies. Emma leaves a mark on Regina's inner thigh and Regina laughs when she sees it, feeling like a teenager again. And when she rakes her fingers down Emma's back she is instantly turned on by the sight of the dark marks that remain.

It's late afternoon when they finally emerge from their sex-induced haze. Regina, famished, starts to rummage through Emma's fridge. She can't help but shake her head at the lack of food on the shelves. "Your food supply is laughable, Miss Swan."

Emma smiles as she turns and looks at Regina. She is wearing a pair of Emma's running shorts and a Star Wars t-shirt. It's quite possibly the best sight Emma has ever seen. She walks over towards her and runs her hands up the back of Regina's bare thighs. "I know what we could eat," she whispers, reaching around to cup Regina's still warm center.

Regina can't help but turn into the other woman and instantly start kissing her. "How do you do that to me?" Regina asks, even though she already knows the answer.

A laugh bubbles from Emma's mouth seconds before she slips her hand under the waistband of the shorts Regina is wearing... without _panties_... She can feel that Regina is already damp and just touching it makes Emma feel the same way. "Regina?"

"Yes?" she answers, panting, looking at Emma.

"I want to fuck you again," Emma says quietly as she slides her fingers through Regina's wetness.

"Do it," Regina replies. "Please." Emma backs her up against the countertop before she pushes two fingers inside of her. Regina is sore, but it feels amazing, having Emma back inside of her. She leans her head back, spreads her legs a little wider, allowing Emma to go deeper. And then she feels Emma's thumb start to brush against her clit. "Emma, I'm going to come," Regina breathes.

"Come for me," Emma whispers. She repeats herself, adding Regina's name. She watches as Regina's orgasm hits. Her hands are gripping the countertop, her breathing is ragged, and she looks so _fucking_ incredible.

Regina starts to laugh when Emma slowly slides her fingers from Regina's center. "Dammit," she says quietly. "I was all clean."

"Not anymore," Emma joins in the laughter. She looks at Regina, her dark hair and eyes, and takes in a deep breath. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

"Emma," Regina whispers. She leans forward and places her lips on Emma's, kissing the woman deeply. She wraps her arms around Emma's slender frame and holds on tight.

* * *

Regina rummages through Emma's fridge and manages to find enough items to throw together a pasta dish with tomatoes, garlic, and basil. Because of all things, Emma has fresh basil for some reason. Regina just shakes her head and laughs to herself when she finds the bundle of it in the crisper drawer. "You know it keeps much better if you put it in water and place a bag over it?"

Emma looks at her, both eyebrows raised to the roof, "You're kidding me, right? I didn't even realize I had that in there. Let alone know how to keep the stuff _fresh_."

Regina rolls her eyes and continues to stir the tomatoes and garlic. She splashes some white wine into the pan, lets the liquid deglaze the pan, adds some red pepper flakes, and looks at Emma. "Gives it a kick."

"You think we need more heat between us?" Emma asks softly as she raises her glass of white wine to her lips.

"Heat isn't bad," Regina comments. She dips a clean spoon into the sauce and raises it to her lips. When she tastes it, she makes sure to look at Emma, and her insides do a cartwheel when she notices Emma's knuckles whiten as she grips the edge of the countertop.

"Jesus," Emma mumbles from her spot where she's seated on the counter. Her entire body tingles at the sight of the older woman with the spoon in her mouth. "You're a tease."

"Maybe." A smile spreads across Regina's lips. "Would you rather I not tease?"

Emma lets out a loud laugh. "You're joking, right?" She doesn't wait for a response when she says, "You could tease me all day, every day if you really wanted to." She takes another drink from her glass of wine. "Of course," she starts as she sets the glass on the countertop and holds the base steady, "I'll have to pay you back eventually."

"Oh, you think so, hmm?" Regina discards of the spoon and then takes the couple steps towards Emma. She places both hands on the blonde's bare thighs, a look of pure desire displayed on her face. "I feel like I'll always win with the teasing."

"Why do you think that?" Emma asks, her response broken up with her labored breathing.

Regina smiles as she heads back to the stove. She takes the pasta from the colander and then mixes it into the sauce. "I just have a feeling," she finally responds. Emma laughs and Regina knows deep down that there is no way she will win against the onslaught of teasing that is going to happen now. It's not like she's complaining, though.

After the two women eat dinner, and Emma tells Regina over and over again how awesome it all tastes, they both start to feel their evening before and the present day's activities catching up with them. Both women retire to the couch, the soft glow from the lamp illuminating Regina, while Emma snoozes at the other end. There's a knock at the screen door and then Regina hears, "Mom? Emma?"

Regina picks her head up from the book she's reading on Emma's couch. "Henry?" she looks around and watches as Henry walks into the house.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm home," he says as he flips his boots off at the door and makes his way over to his mom on the couch. He notices how happy she looks almost instantly and wonders what happened in the last 24 hours that could have done that. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, noticing a sleeping Emma at the other end of the couch.

"How was your night, dear? I hope you didn't get into any trouble."

Henry sits down cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch and laughs quietly. He's still in his pants from the night before, but he has on a white undershirt. He hopes his mom doesn't ask about his button-down shirt, because he honestly can't remember what he did with it. "No," he says, his voice low. "I did not. But it was a super fun night."

Emma's eyes slide open and she sees Henry sitting on the floor. "Hey, kid," she smiles. "Did you get to hang out with Alice?"

The blush that fills Henry's cheeks is reminiscent of his mother's. His eyes are wide when he says Emma's name in a voice that is laced with worry.

"Henry, I know about your crush on Alice," Regina comments.

"You _do_?"

"Yes, I do."

" _How_?"

"Because I'm your mother and I know everything. And besides you are about as subtle as a freight train." Regina laughs. "You light up like the 4th of July around her."

"I do not!" He says as he looks at Emma. " Emma, back me up. _Please_."

"Not the 4th of July, Regina," Emma says and Henry beams.

"See?"

"I'd say more like a Five Alarm Fire."

"Emma!" Henry starts laughing. "That is _not_ true!"

"I think that's a perfect description," Regina grins as she looks over at Emma and winks. "So, did you hang out all night with this girl?"

"Ugh, _mom_ , I really can't talk to you about this stuff."

"Why not?" Regina asks, followed by a huff. "I am a great person to talk to about this."

Henry leans back and props himself up with his hands. "Fine," he says, barely able to control his excitement. "She asked me out on a date."

Emma's hand shoots up in the air, a smile plastered on her face. "Kid! That's great!"

"Yeah, she said she really loved my vest, too," he nods at Emma. "I owe you for telling me to ditch the jacket."

Regina watches the two talk to each other. Emma is asking questions, wondering where he will take Alice on a date in this town. Henry has no idea, of course, but while he's sitting there he looks happier than he has in ages. Regina feels the familiar tug of emotion inside her chest when she realizes he's getting older and is no longer her little boy anymore.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Henry asks. He looks from Emma to his mom.

They exchange a look and then both, in unison, say, "Nothing."

Henry isn't an idiot, but he also does not really want to confirm where his mind just went, so he says, "Ahh, a lazy day?"

Both women nod their heads, again in unison.

Henry takes in his mom's outfit and he wants to roll his eyes at her attempt to be sly. "Nice shirt," he says with a grin and then watches as a blush creeps into his mom's cheeks.

"I just borrowed it," she says quickly.

" _Sure_ ," Henry responds.

Emma holds back a laugh when she sees Henry's brow arch almost as expertly as his mom's. She doesn't speak for fear of giving them away. This kid is clearly putting it together, though.

Henry gets to his feet, brushes off his pants and then bends down to kiss his mom on the cheek. He says his goodbye to Emma and then when he picks up his cowboy boots he turns to say, "You know there's no sense in hiding _this_ ," he motions back and forth between Emma and his mom, "from me." He smiles. "I'm _totally_ okay with it."

Emma looks at Regina, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Um," she manages to get out and then she hears a laugh bubble from Henry's mouth before he leaves, the screen door banging shut behind him. "What just happened?"

Regina shakes the shocked daze from her head and looks at Emma. "I have no idea."

"I think your son just outed us."

"I think you're right," Regina says with a laugh. She reaches out with her hand and places it on Emma's leg that is still stretched out over her lap. "You know it's only a matter of time before the whole town knows?"

Emma tries her hardest to not let that fact bother her. She didn't give a shit about people knowing the night before. So, it's going to be okay. Everyone knowing won't ruin everything. It can't. She won't let it. But she can feel it in her bones… The need to run, to flee, to get the hell out of there… She smiles and nods her head. "I know," she says calmly. Too bad her voice was the only calm thing about her at the moment.


End file.
